The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian
by domgk115
Summary: (Book 3 in my First Son of Artemis Series)Jay has been through so much since he turned 12. He has lost people he loved, and almost died more times than he could count. Now the battle for Olympus is upon him and his bestfriend Percy Jackson. How will Jay, Percy and their friends push back the army of Kronos? And what, and WHO will they lose in the process?(Books1&2 already complete)
1. This is War

**The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian.**

 **A/N) Sooooooo here it is everybody, the long awaited first chapter of Book Three of my First Son of Artemis Series! I say this all the time but I never imagined when I penned the first chapter of Book One, that I would be here and have all the support I've had on the last two books.**

 **So before we get this underway I want to clarify that after this book is done, I will be moving onto the Heroes of Olympus arc. Jay will without a doubt influence the outcome of those books. If you're looking forward to the Kane Chronicles crossover I have planned, that will be started sometime during my writing of The Heroes of Olympus. I plan to have Jay in all the Riordan books one day :)**

 **I also want to say that this book in particular will be shorter than the last two, mainly for the reason being the last two books had two Pjo books in them, and this one will only have The Last Olympian.**

 **With this series I have recently been giving more chapters with less length, that is going to change. Chapters of this book will be at least 5,000 words each, and I'm going to try and span it out as much as I can.**

 **So I've rambled enough let's get going! Thank all you wonderful people so much, and let's get going!**

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis (16 years old)**

I never pictured myself in this situation when I was 16. Before I figured out about all this demi-god business all I thought I was going to be doing at sixteen was attending some fancy high school where I would be that quiet kid nobody talks to. Now, I was riding on a magical falcon gifted to me by my mother the Goddess of the moon Artemis. I wasn't just riding the falcon, I was riding it into a practical suicide mission to sink a boat full of monsters that was Hades bent on destroying the gods and killing me and all of my friends. Yeah, while most sixteen year old boys would be snapchatting or Instagram-ing themselves at 'rad' parties or 'lit' school dances with a cute girl, I was literally riding into war.

"Where do you think Percy is?" Beckendorf asked me as we soared through the air.

Beckendorf the head councilor for Hephaestus cabin, was flying the Pegasus Blackjack alongside him. We had just left Percy's apartment in Manhattan, he wasn't there like I expected. In his last few Iris messages with his best friend the son of the sea god Percy Jackson, he had been getting a few things together to help protect his mom and her boyfriend before he headed to camp. However when Chiron, Annabeth, me, Beckendorf and the rest of the head councilors agreed to this plan, we messaged Percy and told him we'd just come pick him up to take him to where we needed to go. I hadn't heard anything about Luke, or Kronos who was using Luke's body as a host since Percy and I encountered him in the Labyrinth. Now we were assaulting his ship.

I had also tried to get ahold of Nico, but I hadn't heard from him in almost a year. Ever since Bianca had to join the Hunters, Nico had become more and more distant from camp, and cold towards me in particular. He felt I was the reason Bianca had to leave camp, and I didn't blame him for being mad at me one bit. My heart ached at having to let Bianca join the hunters every day since it happened. Yes, I know she's almost certainly doing well, and is safe since my mom runs the show with the hunters, but I still missed her immensely. Bianca did her duty to help us have more time to prepare for the Great Prophecy to unfold, like I knew she would, but she couldn't look me in the eye the day she left.

I would have plenty time to feel bad about losing Bianca later, but for now I had a job to get done, and I knew exactly where Percy was if he wasn't at his apartment, or at Camp Half-Blood.

I looked over and yelled to Beckendorf, "He's at Montauk beach! Come on, follow me I know how to get there." I said veering in the direction of the shore.

I looked over and saw Beckendorf looking at the picture he had of him and Selina the head councilor for the Aphrodite cabin. The two had finally gotten together after what seemed like flirting and pretending not to like each other forever. I was happy to see the two of them finally get together, now if only Percy and Annabeth would finally stop beating around the bush be together, my life would be complete.

I flew slightly closer to him as we approached the beach, "Hey don't worry man, we'll get back, we all will. You'll see her again." I said to him, trying to get his confidence up.

He nodded his head and put the picture in his back pocket. "Thanks Jay, I needed that. How about your girl have you… heard anything from Bianca lately?" He asked.

I sighed and looked out over the beautiful beachline. I shook my head and Beckendorf. "No, I haven't heard from her in months, her or my mother. All the gods seem to have gone silent since around May." I had to shout over the gust of wind.

He shook his head, "I don't like this Jay, and the gods going dark is never a good sign." He shouted back.

I nodded grimly knowing it was true, however I needed to say something reassuring, for his sake and mine. "Don't worry about it too much. All we can do is take the fight to Kronos whenever we can, and we have to be ready for his eventual invasion." I told him, trying to sound as confident as possible.

We eventually found where Percy was. I saw he was driving Paul's car which made me a tad jealous. I turned sixteen July 2nd, and I still hadn't had any driving practice yet. Well in fairness if I asked MY mother to teach me how to drive she would probably teach me to drive a chariot instead, which I already knew how to drive. Percy had only five days until he turned 16, which meant there were about five more days until we all would probably die. I pointed over towards the car.

"He's down there! You see him!" I had to yell over to Beckendorf.

Beckendorf squinted down and looked closer towards the car Percy was in, he could see the older boys eyebrows raise. "Who's that redhead girl that he's with?" He asked me.

I squinted closer as well and saw he was in the front seat with Rachel Dare, I shook my head in disappointment, "Oh gods Percy. Don't worry I'll go down and get him!" I yelled to him, whispering the first part to myself.

I got the nod from Beckendorf and slew Agatha down towards Percy's car. I landed her right on the hood of the car, almost making Percy jump through the roof, and Rachel almost got out the door and ran. After regaining his composure, Percy looked at me, and gave me a grim smile, he knew what me being there meant.

"Hey Rachel. How you doin Perce?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

Percy managed a laugh and smiled at me, "Haha I'm alright. Is it time?" He asked me.

I nodded my head, and he did the same. He turned to Rachel, probably to explain what was going on. He didn't get any words out though, because Rachel kissed him right on the spot. The sight put a bad feeling in my stomach. Rachel was cool, cute and all that, but it just didn't seem right, seeing the two of them kiss.

"Go ahead, go save the world. Be careful, I'll tell your mom about the car." She said to him smiling grimly.

Percy nodded his head then looked back at me. He got out of the car and climbed on Agatha's back, and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Ohhhh I'm tellin Annabeth." I whispered in a sing-song like voice, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work, he just glared a hole through my head. "Do that, and you're going to wake up with your bed in the middle of the lake, and we all know how much you hate swimming." He said, and I knew he was smirking.

I shivered at the memory of our trip to the Sea of Monsters. I had gotten saved by Percy one to many times during that summer. He remembered when he was trapped on a piece of wreckage from their ship. He got surrounded by four mermen who had gone to Luke's side, each one of them were trying to kill him, and the only thing he had to fight on was a small piece of driftwood. He got knocked off it, and if it weren't for Percy coming in underwater and killing them, and dragging him above water he'd be dead.

I managed to laugh and shake my head, "Please I never wanna have to swim, ever again."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The ride was mostly banter between me, Percy and Beckendorf. It was fun trip that was until we saw the Andromeda. I could see packs of monsters roaming the deck from our position in the sky, and we were about to head directly into the thick of things.

"So how much Greek fire do we have!?" Percy yelled over to Beckendorf.

We circled in the air overtop the ship when Beckendorf yelled back, "We got plenty, we need to find the engine room! After we find it, I'll plant the fire then BOOM!" He yelled to us.

I nodded my head and turned around to look at Percy. "You ready?" I asked him.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off the ship. "Yup, let's get going." He said reluctantly.

I nodded back to him, it looked like it was time for ANOTHER battle. I flew Agatha down silently, her silver fur made a decent camo with the clouds around. Beckendorf flew down besides us, and landed after Percy and I made sure it was clear. I told Agatha to circle around and make sure she was ready to help us with a quick getaway. After Beckendorf landed and our rides flew off, we hit the floor as quickly as possible, waiting for the right moment to leap down to the deck. My skin crawled when I saw the packs of monsters roaming the decks, we were going to have a tough task ahead of us if we didn't get out of there quick.

"Alright the coast is clear, come on let's find the engine room." Beckendorf said quietly.

The three of us quietly lowered ourselves down, and dashed down the deck until we found a door labeled 'Engine room'.

"Wow that was easy." I whispered as the three of us made our way down the stairs.

The engine was the largest most complicated piece of machinery I had ever seen in my life. In all fairness I haven't seen many complicated pieces of machinery, but I still found it impressive. I tapped the wolves head charm on my wrist and brought out my silver bow and arrow that has been my lifeline since I was 12.

"So can you rig it up easy enough?" Percy asked Beckendorf who was eyeing the engine with glee.

He nodded his head, "Easy enough yeah, it'll take a few minutes but I can make this place go boom." He said smirking.

Percy and I stood there awkwardly waiting for him to finish. The hairs on my neck stood up when I heard something come from above deck. I knew for a fact Percy heard them to, he looked just like I did.

"He's here! He scares me so much! His lord wants to be ready to invade in five days, I hope we have enough time!" I heard a telekhine tell another above deck.

"I hope we are ready by then! Come, we need to check the engine room." The other said in a voice that made my skin crawl.

Percy looked back to Beckendorf. "You finish planting those, Jay and I will go distract them." He said to him.

I looked and nodded at Beckendorf as well, "Yea you do your thing, once you're done meet us on the air pad!" I yelled over to him before dashing up the steps.

With Percy right beside me, we burst out onto the deck, and caught the attention of a pack of telekhines straight away. I launched an arrow in a second and hit one in the neck, and the other one charged right away. Percy slashed him away easily, but right away another pack of monsters came around. We ran towards the back of the boat, both of us were panting trying to catch our breath.

"We… we need to give Beckendorf more time." I said panting from the exhaustion. I may had been training at camp since summer began, but I still felt out of shape. I had spent most of my school year sitting around Brooklyn house, watching ESPN with Khufu the baboon and eating Cheetos.

"Did... didn't you hear them? Kronos is here somewhere." Percy said panting the same way I was.

A few more packs of monsters came around the corner, including some demi-gods clad in Greek armor. The second deck of the ship was lined with either monsters or demi-gods archers. Each had an arrow knocked and aimed at Percy and me.

"Ohhhh this is just great." I muttered as we both looked on towards the line of arrows aimed at us.

"Well the good part is it can't get any worse." Percy muttered as a few patrols of demi-gods and monsters came around the side of the ship, all had swords or axes aimed at the two of us.

I rolled my eyes with an arrow drawn, "You had to say something didn't you? Haven't you figured it out Percy that nothing ever comes easy for us?" I said to him, as we both carefully placed our weapons down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

My arms were trapped behind my back, some monster was holding my bow and my belt buckle, which would turn into my knives. Percy wasn't any better, we had given a little bit of a fight, which meant now the both of us were scarred and bleeding. We were dragged to the front of the boat, and brought before Luke/Kronos. He had a sick twisted smile on his face, as he eyed us both with those golden eyes that made me wanna run for my mom. He stretched out his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Ahhh the famous Percy Jackson and Jason Nicholson, I must say you're-." He began.

I frankly wasn't in the mood, "The famous Percy Jackson and Jason Nicholson, blablabla, do you have to be so darn dramatic with everything? Or is that just a god and titan thing?" I mocked him.

Percy managed to laugh, and I saw every single monster shift uncontrollably. They all stared at Kronos, waiting for his response. Kronos looked even more monstrous in Luke's body now. He looked like he was going to tear me apart with his eyes, which I was pretty sure he could do if he wanted to.

"Silence! I am the King of the universe! I will turn you and your Olympian parents into dust! I think I'll begin with your mother first Jay, her throne will be the first I destroy." He said, clearly outraged.

It was all part of my elaborate plan. I sent out a mental message to Agatha to pick up Beckendorf when he got to the air pad. Since we were surrounded by water, all Percy and I had to do was jump off the boat, and Percy could do the rest. Now, all I needed to do was figure out a way to create a distraction. I looked over at Percy and winked, and he seemed to understand the message. Percy and I had been friends long enough that he understood what I was trying to do.

I looked back at Kronos, "HA, are you kidding? My mom would kick your sorry Titan butt! What do you think Perce? Think my mom could take him?" I asked my best-friend.

Percy let out a laugh, "Haha, well your mom certainly is scary, but me and you could take him, we don't need no gods." He said smiling like the whole situation was funny.

Kronos looked like he was going to open his mouth, probably to eat us like he did his kids or something, but I interjected. "You may have a Titan inside your body now, but deep inside you're still Luke, and I could beat Luke with my eyes closed!" I yelled over to him.

Kronos didn't say anything, he only held out his hand with a smirk. "Hand me my scythe, let the two of them go. Give them their weapons, I will show the two of these insolent demi-gods how to respect their betters." He said clutching a hand over the handle of his weapon.

Percy and I both got shoved forward in-front of him, and our weapons got tossed in-front of us. I grabbed my belt and clipped it around my jeans, and got my bow out right away. Percy pulled our Riptide, ready to hack away at anything Kronos sent our way. Kronos looked like he was about to speak again, but I didn't want to give him any time to monologue. That was always the hero's mistake in the movies, they let the bad guys talk too long.

Percy got the hint and charged with his sword. My arrow flew past him, and hit Kronos right in the shoulder, I almost got excited. However my excitement dimmed completely when my arrow hit its target and just bounced off him, as if I shot him with a nerf dart!

"What… what is that?" I muttered to myself trying another arrow.

I fired three more arrows and hit all three shots, but again all three bounced right off him. Percy clashed weapons with the Titan lord and the two stayed locked in combat, while I looked at my bow in shock like something was wrong with it. I looked up at the sound of a sword clash, and I remembered my best-friend was clashing weapons with the Titan king. He slashed at Kronos's stomach and just like my arrow Riptide harmlessly bounced off the Titan like his stomach was made out of stone.

Percy had a split second to look surprised before he got thrown back into me, and the two of us got sent flying back on the deck. The two of us were completely drained of any energy we had.

I looked over at Percy, the two of us panting heavily. "He's… he's indestructible or something! My arrows just bounce right off him." I said.

Percy nodded his head, "Yea same with my sword, we need to-. Oh no, Beckendorf!" He said shooting to his feet.

I did the same, and we saw a huge cyclops holding Beckendorf in his grasp. My eyes widened and I had an arrow knocked in a second. I launched it at the cyclops, but Kronos knocked the arrow aside with his scythe, he and the rest of his minions laughed.

"Haha, no words now puny demi-gods? I have become more powerful then you could ever imagine!" He started to yell and gloat.

Percy and I looked over at Beckendorf. He flicked his hand over a small button he had in his hand. No… he was going to blow it, and was waiting for us to make a break for it. I had to hold Percy back from charging for him. Before I could do anything a dracaena noticed the button in his hand.

"Heyyyyy, look at thisssss!" She said reaching for the trigger in his hand.

I grabbed Percy and tried to break for the railing, "Percy come on we need to GO!" I yelled dragging him along.

Percy fought my grip, "NO, we have to try and-."

I didn't let him finish before I pulled us both overboard just as the Greek fire exploded. It was like something right out of an action movie. Percy and I got blown away, I looked over and he flew the opposite direction of me. I looked down, and my worst nightmare came true, I splashed right into the water.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"NO NOT THE WATER!" I yelled shooting my head upwards.

The last thing I remembered was being completely wet. I hated the feeling of being drenched with water, I hated being around the ocean, I hated the beach, I hated swimming more than anything. It was pretty ironic considering my best friend was the son of the sea god. My head shot around, trying to gage where I was now, I wasn't wet so I know I wasn't in the ocean. I know I wasn't dead, if I was dead I would be waiting for Charon the boat man to take me to be judged in the underworld.

I was in the forest, I could tell that much, and a pretty lush one at that. I was in a large tent, on a big comfortable bed of animal furs. I looked up and saw mounted animal heads all over the tent, with a large silver table and chairs. The silver, the mounted animal heads, the giant tent with fancy beds. I could only be in one place, I was in my mother's camp.

The flap of the tent flew open, I dashed my head over, and my heart fell. "Oh, you're awake." She said calmly.

Bianca had changed in the last year. I had heard from her a few months ago, but haven't actually seen her since we parted ways at the end of last summer. She had gotten taller somehow, and even more athletic looking since then. She had a deeper tan, and her hair was down to her mid-back now. It was tied down in intricate nots with sparkling silver hairclips and she just seemed to be glowing silver. She was in a pair of light silver armor, she was tall, tanned and absolutely beautiful.

I was lost for words, "Bianca… what, what happened? How'd I get here?" I asked her, as she tried avoiding my gaze.

She placed a plate of cooked venison in-front of me with a tall glass of water. I downed the glass of water in a second, when Bianca pulled a chair next to the bed.

She sighed and finally managed to look me in the eyes, "Agatha found you face down in the water about to drown. She plucked you up out of the water and brought you here, were in New York. Lady Artemis got the story from her, it looks like you passed out after the ship exploded." She explained to me, taking the glass of water back.

I took a few bites of the food she had given me, and almost chocked when I remembered the boat. "Percy! Did Agatha find him to? Is he alright!?" I asked frantically.

Bianca managed a smile and shook her head with a small chuckle, "Ha, Jay Percy is the son of Poseidon. He's surrounded by water, I'm sure he'd fine." She said smiling.

I managed a small chuckle, she was right, she usually was. We sat there awkwardly looking at each other, both of us seeming to avoid any questions. I couldn't keep up the act however.

"Umm, so how is it? Have you, uhhh been doing well here?" I asked her.

She slowly nodded her head, "Yea, I've been good. How about camp? How's everything been going since the war started? How is… Nico?" She asked me tentatively.

I didn't want to tell her Nico had been going away from camp more and more, but I couldn't just lie to her. "I… haven't seen him all summer. He visits Percy now and then, word is he's been in the underworld a lot more. He… he's been pretty cold to me." I told her.

Her face fell, "Oh… well please Jay, just keep an eye on him please. He's a son of Hades I know, but he's still young." She begged me.

I sighed and nodded my head, "You know I will, it's the least I can do for you…" I said awkwardly.

She shifted oddly in the chair, "Jay I… I don't blame you. I know that we needed-."

We were about to started having this deep emotional conversation, when the tent flap opened again. I felt a godly presence come in, and sure enough, it was my mom. She was as usual in the form of a 13 year old girl. She had raven black hair with her silver eyes gleaming bright. She looked worn out, she was wearing silver battle armor, she tossed her bow onto the table and managed smile when she saw me.

She looked over to Bianca, "Thanks for looking after him Bianca, Thalia is waiting for you to go out on that patrol." She said with a melancholy smile.

Bianca looked to me, and smiled, then back to my mom. "Yes Lady Artemis, it's good to have you back." She said standing up.

My mom laughed a little and smiled ironically, "Thank you Bianca, but I'm afraid I just came because I heard Jay had been brought here. I need to return soon." She explained to her.

Bianca nodded and smiled at me again, "Feel better Jay, I'll talk to you later. Tell everyone at camp I said hi." She said before walking out of the tent.

I managed to get feeling back in my legs and bring them around the side of the bed. I stood up and managed to stretch before my mom slammed me with a hug. I melted into it, after everything I went through back on the ship, losing Beckendorf and getting separated from Percy, I needed a hug from my mom. She smelled like the forest, and wild flowers which was the greatest smell in the world to me. She looked ready to break down how tired she looked. I hadn't seen her this tired looking since she went off on her solo hunt, and ended up a captive of Atlas.

She pulled back and kissed my cheek, "Jay, how come whenever I see you, you are waking up from being knocked out?" She said managing to laugh at herself.

I managed the same, "Ha, well you know me mom always trying to be a hero." I said.

She laughed and shook her head, "You are a hero Jay, I've never been more proud of someone in my entire life. You destroyed a huge bulk of Kronos's army, you keep stacking the odds in your favor." She told me, with some pride in her voice.

I smiled grimly, "Yea, but… I lost Beckendorf. I lost him, and I may have destroyed a bulk of his army, but he still outnumbers us by a lot. Also, Luke did… something to his body. I shot him with a bunch of arrows but… they all just bounced off him like they were nerf darts." I told her, thinking back to Percy and me trying to fight him.

My mom, genuinely looked frightened. "Jason, tell me right now exactly what happened on that ship?" She said, using my real name, which made me know she was being deadly serious.

I told her what happened on our mission to destroy the Andromeda. She grew even paler than she was before. After my story was over she started pacing, muttering to herself about what to do. I had been wondering since it happened how my arrows just bounced off the Titan Lord. If he was somehow now indestructible, we were in for an even worse fight than we thought. I had been told some things were indestructible, or unbeatable, but that never stopped me.

I tried to talk to my pacing mom, "Mom, what's going on? What did Luke do to make himself indestructible?" I asked her.

She looked over at me with a grim look. "Luke bathed in the river Styx, you're a smart boy Jay do you know the story of Achilles?" She asked.

I nodded my head, it was a standard story that every demi-god learned, "Of course, he was the best fighter in the Greek army they say he was indestructible, but he was hit with an arrow in his heel, and that's how he died. That's how they got the term, Achilles heel." I told her reciting the story I had heard so many times from Annabeth.

She nodded her head, "Yes, that's the story. However the story of him being indestructible was very true. You see, he bathed himself in the River Styx in the underworld. When a hero does this, they become indestructible, except for one spot on their body." She explained for him.

The solution to this seemed obvious so I told her, "Well if he's done that, then why don't I just go and do the same thing-."

"NO!" She screamed as soon as I brought up the idea.

She had a newfound strength in her eyes. She really did not want me going anywhere near the underworld. I was taken aback, I of course knew my mother had a temper, but she never got that type of tone with me.

Her face softened and she shook her head, "Jay it isn't that easy. Bathing in the Styx is one of the most painful things a hero could go through. The water of the Styx makes you feel like your body is on fire, only certain heroes can survive the experience. I will not risk you by letting you do this." She stressed, baring her eyes through me.

I looked at my mom with odd eyes, she never was THIS overprotective of me. "Well what makes you think I won't just go do it anyway?" I told her, meaning it as a joke.

She didn't take it as a joke and looked like she was about to turn me into a pin-cushion, "I know you won't do that Jay, because to bath in the Styx you quite literally NEED permission from your mother. Before you ask, no I am not joking." She told me, not budging.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I had never really been annoyed with my mother, but she was being slightly unreasonable here. "Mom if this is what we need to do to beat Kronos, I don't care what the consequences may be! If Luke can survive it I know I can." I reasoned with her.

She shook her head, her silver eyes bearing down on me, "You may not care what the consequences but I DO! You are my one, and only son Jay, and I will not take the risk of losing you to the Styx." She told me.

"But mom we need to beat him! What else are we going to do? You have to believe that I can survive it." I asked her, practically begging.

My mom sighed but didn't cave in, "Jay I am sorry, but you will find a way to win this war. I know you will, you are going to play a major role, along with Percy Jackson in defeating Kronos." She told me, trying to lighten her tone.

I knew that there was no use in arguing with my mother about this, I sighed and nodded my head. She did the same and hugged me tightly again. "I must go now, I need to get back to the fighting." She told me.

This caught me off guard, "Wait, what? Fighting? What fighting?" I asked her frantically.

She re-adjusted her armor and picked her bow off the table. She laughed lightly, "Haha, did you forget Jay, your friend Percy unleashed Typhon after Mt. explosion. The other Olympians and I have been fighting him." She informed me.

I completely forgot somehow what Percy had done in the mountain. I was busy being a captive of Morpheus, who's 'treatment' still haunted me to this minute. I was worried of course, but if anyone would be fine in this battle it would be her.

I nodded my head, "I forgot, so what about me? What do I do now?" I asked her.

She hugged me with one arm and kissed my cheek one more time, "You take Agatha back to Camp Half-blood. I'm sure the campers there are getting restless, you and Percy need to get back, and prepare for the coming battle." She told me.

My face fell, "So it's true? The battle will be soon?" I said reluctantly.

She nodded her head but smiled, "Yes, very soon. Don't worry however Jay, you'll be just fine." She said before walking towards the tent flap.

She looked back at me one more time and smiled, "You are MY son after all."

 **A/N:) Sooooooo here it is, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one! You can expect updates for this story no more than two weeks apart. Tell me what you liked about this chapter and what you're looking forward to!**

 **So I'm gonna keep this short since I had a long AN in the start. So everyone thank you so much for reading, have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeee!:)**


	2. The Sun and The Moon

The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian

 **Nicolette Cassidy, Daughter of Apollo (15 years old)**

I rubbed little circles around my temples as I listened to everyone argue. The ping pong table war council was in absolute shambles. Clarisse really wanted my cabins chariot for some reason. If it were easy I would happily just give to her to shut her up. However if I did that, everyone in my cabin might just sting me up by my feet. We needed Jay and Percy to get back soon, they were the ones who usually kept us all from trying to throw each other in the lake. Annabeth was doing her best, but she was better with one of those two with her.

I tried my best to ignore Clarisse, but she just wouldn't leave the issue alone. "Are you listening to me sunshine! There's no way we're fighting any battles with you until we get what's ours!" She demanded of me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Look Clarisse, I don't care about the stupid chariot, but if I give it to you I'll get strung up by my-."

"Look! It's Jay!" Annabeth yelled interrupting me.

My head turned in a second, and I could see Annabeth running towards the canoe lake. I shot up out of my chair and looked up towards the sky, sure enough I could see Jay flying towards us on Agatha. I managed to look behind him to see Percy riding behind him, looking sick. I knew for a fact he always hated flying, but still at least the both of them were alive. I ran to catch up with Annabeth as the camp converged down near the canoe lake.

Agatha landed close to the ground, and in typical Jay fashion, he jumped off her back, did a flip and landed on both feet. Percy on the other hand, didn't get off until Agatha had touched the ground. Jay petted his falcon, said a few words to her and then she flew off. I ran up and flung my arms around him, it was nerve wracking having my cousin away for that long. Especially with the mission they were on.

He smiled and hugged me back, "How you doing Nikki? Haven't let the camp burn down while I'm gone I see." He said with a dry sense of humor.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Oh you have no idea. It's good to have you back." I said honestly.

He looked around, when everyone started asking questions about Beckendorf Jay grabbed my arm and pulled me aside under a shaded tree. "I needed to talk to you about something important." He said seriously.

I scrunched my eyes at him. We were close without a doubt, but normally whatever he talked to me about, he talked to Percy or Annabeth about as well. "What is it? Did you talk to Percy or Annabeth about it?" I asked him while everyone's attention was off us.

He shook his head, and looked to make sure nobody was watching. "No, if I told Percy and Annabeth they would worry. Believe me I think Percy has enough to be worried about right now." He said looking over at the son of Poseidon.

I looked over at him as well, and he was talking to a crying Selina. I didn't need to ask Jay to know Beckendorf has sacrificed himself. I could tell from the look on Jay and Percy's faces. His death hit me, before I got 'Dawn' and my gold armor from my father he made my old sword. He was always kind to everyone, it was another unnecessary death in this stupid war. It was coming to its climax, with Percy's birthday only being a few days away. Jay and I had fought off monsters all school year together, since we stayed together at Brooklyn house.

If there was anyone I would want having my back during this war, it would be him. "You're right about that. So what is it? Did something happen?" I asked him.

He sighed, "Do you know who Artemis and Apollo's mother is?" He asked me.

I nodded my head, a good daughter of Apollo would know. "Of course, it was the Titan Leto. Why do you ask?" I questioned.

He shifted uncomfortably, his silver eyes looking in the sky. "I… I had a dream last night. I woke up in my mother's camp after the Andromeda exploded. While I was knocked out i… had a pretty vivid dream." He explained again.

I rolled my eyes, I wished he would get to the point, Jay had a knack for being dramatic. "Oh hop of it Jay. Tell me what your dream was." I said to him.

He rolled his eyes but I could see him trying not to laugh. He continued, "Well in the dream I saw Koios, the father of Leto, talking to the rest of the Titans." He started explaining.

"Koios? I've never really heard much about him. I heard he was the Titan of foresight, that's how the gift of prophecy got passed down to my dad." I told him, reciting what I knew.

He nodded his head, "Yes, that's right. He was talking with the rest of the Titan's he said… he said he was joining the battle with Kronos. He said he was coming after me and you." He said revealing the dangerous truth to me.

That had to sink in with me for a minute, I had a titan after me. Jay and Percy have had Titans after them since they were twelve years old, why should I feel so scared? The thought of having such a powerful being after you, it can drive someone crazy. I had Koios after me, Jay had Koios and Kronos after him, poor Percy had pretty much every Titan after him. So safe to say I was going to need to up my training regiment the next few days.

"Us? Why just us, there are a bunch of children of Apollo. Did he mention me and you by name?" I asked him.

Jay looked over to make sure nobody else was listening. He nodded, "Yup his exact words were, 'I'll obliterate that Son of Artemis, his mother was supposed to be an eternal maiden, and I'll get that daughter of Apollo as well, without them the camp will crumble.' So yeah our Great Grandpa isn't exactly going to be giving up sixteen years' worth of birthday presents when he sees us." He told me, trying to lighten the mood at the end.

I gave him a dry laugh, "Ha well I guess we should be flattered. He thinks so highly of us he wants to obliterate us." I said dryly.

Jay laughed lightly, "Haha, you do have a good point. We've been through some tough fights together Nikki-."

"That's an understatement."

He rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, we've been through some tough fights together Nikki, but a Titan that's something else." He said worriedly.

I looked at him oddly, here was Jason Nicholson worried about a fight. He was always confident no matter what. "Come on Jay it's just like any other fight, you've been in hundreds." I tried reassuring him.

He laughed sarcastically, then looked over towards Percy again. He exchanged a nod with his best-friend and then he looked back over towards the pavilion. "Come on, we need to get a war council going." He said beginning to walk away.

Something was definitely wrong with Jay. He wasn't his normal, confident, witty, upbeat self. The poor guy had been through so much since he found out he was a demi-god, but he always put on a happy act, and was always trying to keep other people's spirits up. Despite everything he had been through, he never let it show. My life hasn't exactly been easy myself, my mom dying, getting attacked at Westover hall, and then all the stuff I've had to do at camp. However it didn't hold a torch to what Jay or Percy had been through. I may have led the defense during the battle of the Labyrinth, but other than that what had I done?

I walked back to the ping pong table war council with this question on my mind. After all the head councilors made their way back to their seats Jay took his seat next to mine. Everyone looked at the two of them waiting for one of them to speak. Chiron looked at Percy with solemn eyes, as did the rest of us.

Percy took a deep breath and finally spoke up, "So after the Andromeda exploded… I was taken to my father's domain. Jay was taken to Hunters of Artemis camp." He started.

"Bianca says hi everyone." Jay said dryly leaning back in his seat.

Some people smiled at hearing some words from Bianca, then Percy continued. "He told me that it was time. Time for me and all of us to finally hear the great prophecy." He announced, causing us all to be more silent if possible.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Percy it is time for you to go to the oracle to finally receive the prophecy. Annabeth, please accompany him." He instructed.

After Percy and Annabeth left for the Big House attic, is when everything went to Hades again. The Stoll's started arguing with Katie Gardner, Selina sat there looking sullen, and Clarisse jumped right down my throat about the stupid chariot again.

"You know for a fact sunshine that Ares led that raid, the chariot is ours by right!" She yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes again, and sighed. "Clarisse I've said this three times I don't care about the chariot. However Apollo captured it during the raid, so it is ours just as much as yours. If I were to just hand it over to you, my cabin would string me up by my feet!" I said back to her in an exasperated voice.

This seemed to only egg her on even more, "It doesn't matter, we led the raid, and we did the fighting while you all stayed back with your arrows! You only got the chariot because you all rushed in after we cleared everything!" She argued with me again.

I stood up like she was now, I was annoyed now. "So what if we stayed back!? You needed archer fire, and a little bit of brains for that raid, because the gods know you need them!" I yelled back at her.

Okay looking back on it, that probably wasn't the best idea. "Oh yeah is that what you think!? I followed your lead at the battle of the labyrinth, despite knowing I could easily have done better myself!" She yelled.

That was the last straw, "Clarisse if you don't shut your mouth now I swear I'm gonna-."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Every single person at the table turned to find Jay, standing up with his fist slammed into the table. He had a look of utmost annoyance in his eyes as he looked every single councilor in the eye.

He continued on. "We are in the middle of a WAR!" He shouted just as Percy and Annabeth returned to the table, they wisely decided to remain quiet.

Everyone looked for Jay to continue. "We are fighting a war and you argue over petty things like a chariot!? Who cares who owns the chariot!? Either way we could use it against out true enemies! The only way we're going to stand a chance at defeating Kronos is if we unite as ONE, no more fighting amongst ourselves!" He yelled, before slumping back down in his seat.

It was so quite you could hear the water rippling at the canoe lake. Everyone digested Jay's words and looked genuinely upset with their actions. He had a great point, here we were arguing over a chariot when Percy had just returned with our literal future in his hands.

Clarisse stood up, "You are all always disrespecting Ares. You just expect us to show up, and fight in your battles. Well enough of it, from now on we're not helping you at all for the rest of the war." She said before storming off back towards her cabin.

Everyone stayed quiet, and looked now at Percy. "Please Percy, read what the prophecy says child." Chiron asked the son of Poseidon.

Percy looked at us all and sighed, he unrolled a small slip of paper and cleared his throat.

"A half blood of the eldest dogs-." He started.

"Gods Percy, not dogs." Annabeth whispered to him.

Percy looked embarrassed for a second then recomposed himself.

 _A half blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

 _And see the world in endless sleep,_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze._

Percy finished reading, and we all looked at him solemnly. It seemed that either way Percy would end up dead. I managed to look over at Jay, who seemed like he was quickly losing the will to fight on. I had to make sure to talk to him later, to try and figure out what was wrong. Everyone seemed to be giving Percy looked of sympathy, because the Son of Poseidon showed no fear at the prospect of dying in the prophecy what so ever.

He brushed our sympathies aside and moved onto another issue. "Me and Jay also figured something else out." He said looking at the son of Artemis.

Jay took in a deep breath and stood, "We were caught in a second on the Andromeda. It was almost as if Luke knew we were coming, he had almost doubled the force we expected. There's only one way he could've known we were coming… he must have a spy in camp." He said looking at every councilor including me in the eye.

We all looked at each other quietly, and all at once everyone erupted into accusations. People pointed fingers at each other, accusing them, they would argue, then that person would accuse someone else. I was even accused at one point, I was about to lose it a started screaming at everyone, but I got a look from Jay that made me keep my mouth shut. Percy and Chiron tried to calm everyone down, but in the end it was no good.

"STOP IT!" A loud Selina yelled standing up from her chair.

We all quieted and looked at her. She was usually the quiet one at meetings, who just sat and kept everyone calm. Her eyes were watery, and looked like she just wanted to hide and continue crying.

"Charlie is dead now, and all you can do is sit here and squabble? What Jay said earlier was right, if we want any chance we have to band together and not be at each other's throats!" She yelled to the whole table.

And yet again we all went quiet. It was a lasting silence this time. Selina left to go back to her cabin after screaming, and Chiron stepped forward with a drachma. "I also have some news, I think you would all want to see this." He said.

He brought up an Iris message, and the first thing I saw was a huge explosion of lightning. I looked in horror, it was Typhon. Percy had unleashed him from Mt, St. Helens a year ago, and it looked like he was finally completely free and on the move. He was huge, and looked as if it was a giant tornado swallowing up everything he touched. I saw flashes of the monster's true form. He had a giant smoky arm, and a dark claved hand the size of a city block, his angry roar rolled through city blocks like a nuclear blast.

A bunch of smaller forms darted around him, trying to find an opening to attack. I saw flashes of light and realized that the thing was trying to swat them away. I saw a bolt of lightning fly at the beast, which he shrugged off like it a foam arrow. My heart sank when I spotted a golden chariot flying in and out of the blackness, with small golden arrows flying outwards. My father, I knew it was Apollo the minute I saw the arrows flying. After that some kind of giant bird, a huge monstrous owl, dived in for an attack. I saw Annabeth inhale suddenly, that must have been her mother Athena.

After that was when a real show came along. A small silver speck was seen flying in and out of the blackness. Rays of silver light were sprouting from the small chariot. It was Artemis, Jay's mother, hitting the beast with everything she had.

"You get him mom." I heard Jay mutter under his breath.

"Are those the gods?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy," Chiron said. "They have been fighting him for days now, trying to slow him down. But Typhon is marching forward, towards New York. Towards Olympus.

We all let that sink in. "How long until he gets here?" Percy asked.

Chiron looked solemn, "Unless the gods can stop him? Perhaps five days. Most of the Olympians are there, except your father, who has a war of his own to fight."

Jay spoke up next, looking intently at the silver chariot in the message. "Well then who's guarding Olympus?" He asked.

Connor Stoll shook his head. "If Typhon gets to New York, it won't matter who's guarding Olympus."

I saw Percy and Jay look at each other, and I could tell they were doing their best friend mind reading thing. However I thought about the situation myself. Perhaps Kronos meant this to be a trap? Maybe he wanted Typhon to escape, so the gods would leave Mount Olympus undefended, so he could swoop in and easily take it. Perhaps he let Percy and Jay destroy his ship to get us to lower our guard.

"It's a trick," Percy said. "We have to warn the gods. Something else is going to happen."

Chiron looked at him gravely. "Something worse than Typhon? I hope not." He said.

Jay shook his head, "We have to defend Olympus," He insisted. "Kronos has another attack planned." He said.

"He did," Travis Stoll reminded us. "But you guys sunk his ship."

Everyone looked at Jay and Percy. I could tell what they were thinking. They wanted some good news. They wanted to believe that Jay and Percy had given us a little bit of hope.

Percy snuck quick glances to Jay and Annabeth. "Maybe you're right." He said although I could tell he didn't believe it.

I tried to imagine how things could get much worse. The gods were in the Midwest fighting a huge monster that had almost defeated them once before. Poseidon, one of the most powerful Olympians was fighting a war under the sea against some other Titan. Kronos was still out there somewhere. Olympus was virtually undefended. The whole camp was on its own with a spy in our midst.

To add onto all of that, Percy our leader and strongest fighter was going to die when he turned sixteen. Which happened to be exactly five days from now, which also happened to be the exact time Typhon was expected to reach New York. I almost forgot about that one.

"Well," Chiron said, "I think that's enough for one night."

He waved his hands and the steam dissipated. The stormy battle of Typhon and the gods disappeared.

"That's an understatement." Jay muttered.

And the war council was adjourned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that night I knew I had to go find Jay. After the war council had adjourned he has ran into the woods behind his cabin and hadn't been seen since. I liked walking in the woods, not as much as him, but I still enjoyed it. There was a certain, serenity to it, it was peaceful here. The first place I tried looking for him however before the woods, was his cabin. I walked up the silver steps of cabin 8, and knocked on the door. To my surprise it wasn't locked, and swung open. I creaked the door open and slowly walked inside.

"Leave the door open." I heard from inside.

I knew it was Jay so I left the door swung open. I walked inside, marveling at the beauty and tidiness of everything. Jay was standing at the back of the cabin, peering out the window at the moon that had just started to rise.

He sighed when I got over to him. "Well the moon came up, so that means mom must be okay." He said.

I stood next to him and nodded my head, "Of course she is. Your mom is a goddess Jay, she'll be alright." I said, knowing fully well that he also knew this, but would worry anyway.

We stood silent for a few moments before I finally got tired of him waiting to talk. "So what's wrong Jay? All day you haven't been yourself, is something bothering you?" I asked.

He sighed and sat down on his bunk, I joined and sat next to him. "I… the truth is Nikki… I'm afraid. I'm scared out of my mind of what's coming." He said, sounding ashamed of himself.

I scoffed, "Ha so am i. Do you think anyone here isn't afraid? I'm scared out of my mind." I said trying to lighten the mood.

It worked for a second, he smiled but then shook his head. "I know a lot of people are afraid, but I… I can't be afraid. The thing is Nikki, I'm afraid that… I'm gonna lose even more people I care about." He relented to me.

Classic Jay, worrying more about the people he loved more than himself, it must be why he and Percy got along so well. "What brought this on? The day you left you were full of confidence." I asked him.

He looked around his cabin, and left to shut the door. He came back, and looked right into my eyes. "Nikki you can't tell anyone about this. If they figure out they'll panic." He said seriously.

I felt myself blush from nerves and seeing him so close. "O…okay, what is it?" I asked him.

"When Percy and me fought Luke, or Kronos, or whatever you wanna call him, it was like he was invincible. My arrows bounced off him like they were nerf darts. So I asked my mom about when I saw her after I woke up in her camp." He explained to me.

The thought of Kronos being invincible was scary. "How did he do it? Did your mother say what it was?" I asked him.

"You know about Achilles right? The Greek hero who bathed in the river Styx and became invincible in every area except his heel?" He asked me.

I nodded my head, "Of course that's standard Greek mythology. Wait… you don't think Luke-."

"I know he did." He revealed to me.

My eyes widened. If Kronos had the curse of Achilles we would need to figure out what his weak point was in order to kill him. "Then… what do we do?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I asked my mom, 'if Luke bathed in the Styx, why can't I just do it? We'll be on even ground then.' She got all mad, and wouldn't let me. She said bathing in the Styx kills even the strongest heroes and she wouldn't risk it. To bath in the Styx you literally need permission from your birth mother." He explained to me.

I looked at him with sympathetic eyes, "Jay, you know she isn't trying to say you're weak. She just doesn't want to risk you dying." I reasoned with him.

He inched back on the bunk and leaned against the wall. I followed suit. "I know she doesn't mean that Nikki. But it got me thinking and remembering all the quests and times I've been called on to save people." He told me honestly.

I tried cheering him up, "I love hearing the stories about your quests. People tell them at campfires. You Percy, Annabeth, people look up to you here. Me especially…" I said trying not to blush.

Jay shook his head again. "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve any of it." He said.

My mouth dropped in actual surprise. "Are you serious!? Jay you're one of the strongest demi-gods we have in camp." I told him trying to change his mood.

He looked up at the marble ceiling and shook his head. He managed a laugh. "Ha, I don't hold a torch to Percy, Annabeth, or Thalia when she was here." He said.

I hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. "Jay you don't give yourself enough credit. Think about all the amazing things you've accomplished since you were a demi-god. All the quests. You killed a cyclops when you were twelve before you even knew you were a demi god!" I said, remembering the first story he told me.

He sighed, "If it wasn't for Annabeth sneaking up on him, I never would have been able to get the opening I needed." He said deflecting the credit to Annabeth.

I looked at him with a sideways annoyed look. "Come on Jay, think about everything else you did. You fought Heracles, the greatest hero in Greek Mythology again, when you were twelve." I reminded him.

He sighed and smiled, "You mean I almost got killed by Heracles. If not for my mom and… Zoe, he would have killed me." He said, practically begging me to give him more scenarios.

I crossed my arms, and decided to do just that. "You, Percy and Annabeth retrieved the golden fleece. You killed a Hydra! You fought Polyphemus, and fought of every monster on the Andromeda to escape!" I yelled racking off what I knew form his trip to the Sea of Monsters.

Again he shook his head, "The Hydra would have killed us if not for Annabeth's plan, and Zoe's help, Polyphemus had me killed, and would've if not for Percy saving me. The last one again that was Zoe, she and Bianca rode in with a pack of centaurs to help us." He told me, and now I was annoyed.

I thought of another story I remembered very well. "You… you saved me. That manticore had me and Percy, we would've both died if not for you. Don't you dare say that it was thanks to someone else! I thank the gods every day you showed up when you did that day." I said spilling out some pent up feelings.

He didn't make any face he just looked at me. "I did, I did save you. That's one thing I've been proud of since I did it. You turned into such a beautiful, kind, powerful, amazing hero. I did save you and I thank the gods I did, but after I saved you, you remember what happened don't you?" He asked, when I didn't respond he continued.

"After I saved you, Percy and I were trapped still. If Zoe hadn't shown up, we would've both died. Then Annabeth went over the edge, I couldn't save her from that." He said with sadness.

I shook my head, I smacked him hard on the arm this time. "Oh will you stop whining! You're better than this, you know it, and I know it! I'd follow you into Tartarus and back if I had to, and this is how you're acting!?" I yelled at him standing up now.

He sighed annoyed and stood up to face me. "You think I like acting like this!? It's just me facing reality! All these things, all these great accomplishments, I don't deserve credit for any of them." He yelled back at me.

I looked up at him, he was nearly six feet tall now. I was still more than a head shorter than him, but that didn't mean I was about to back down. "You idiot, do you really believe that!? YOU saved us at the battle of the labyrinth! If you and the others hadn't showed up when you did, we would have lost even more!" I yelled back at him punching his arm again.

"THAT'S EXACTLY IT! I'm tired of losing people I love and care about!" He yelled before collapsing back onto his bed.

We went quiet after that. I took a second to realize what he was referring to. He… was referring to me. The way he looked when he told me about Koios coming after us earlier, the way he looked at me. He was afraid he was going to lose me as well.

I sat down again, "Jay… you're not going to lose anyone else. I know because I know you'll do everything you can to save them." I told him softly.

He sighed and blinked a few times to stop tears. "Nikki, a Titan is coming after you and me. One of the strongest Titan's, he can even see the freaking future! My best-friend is apparently supposed to die no matter what in five days. My mom is fighting the literal father of monsters! I just feel so helpless." He said sadly.

I reached an arm around his shoulder very hesitantly. He didn't shrug so I put the arm around him and hugged him. "Jay I'm going to be fine. You've fought a Titan before you went blow for blow with Atlas." I said trying to remind him how strong he could be.

He actually laughed and shook his head, "Haha, I don't understand why so many people credit me with that! Atlas had me at his mercy, if not for Annabeth and Percy figuring out what the prophecy meant, I would be dead. Percy took the world on his shoulders so my mom could take Atlas out. And i…. let Zoe die. In the end it turned out horribly." He said, more than likely panging at the memory of the former Lieutenant of the Hunters.

I shook my head, "Is that what this is about Jay? Zoe?" I asked him.

He sighed again, "Not just Zoe. I couldn't save my father, Zoe, Beckendorf, Lee, Castor… Bianca from being a hunter, I… I can't lose you to, or Percy, or anyone else." He said sadly.

I pulled out of the hug and looked into his silver eyes with my blue ones. "Listen Jay, I'm never going to stop owing you. I… I care about you so much, you need to listen to me though. If you want us to survive… you need to get a hold of yourself. You can't sit here and feel sorry for yourself, I won't let you." I said to him softly.

He looked back up at me, and he doesn't say anything. He analyzed me with his silver eyes, and I felt my face get hot from him looking at me so long. He smiled at me, a cute smile.

"I'm not going to let you die, or get hurt. You, Percy, Annabeth, everyone in this camp. You know Nikki, you probably just lit a fire under me." He said, with another small smile.

I was probably pretty red now, our faces were pretty close. I pulled my body back quickly, and he did the same. He seemed just as embarrassed as me. We looked between each other and the ground.

We both stood up, and we looked at each other for a few seconds before I sighed and smiled at him. "Well you… mean a lot to me. Besides we need you at your best, so I'll see you tomorrow? If we're going to fight a Titan I want to get some more training in." I said to him.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Of course, meet me tomorrow morning in the arena." He said to me.

I nodded and laughed nervously. "Of course, I'll be there. It's been a while since we trained together." I said.

He nodded, and I began to walk out, until he called out to me again. "Nikki hold on!" He yelled.

I stopped and turned around my face still red. "Yeah?"

"Thank you, you really helped me." He said rubbing the back of his head.

I smiled genuinely. "You're welcome. Do… do you wanna hear something my mom always told me?" I asked him.

He nodded.

I smiled, despite tears from the memory of my mother threatening. "She always use to say to me 'Nikki, no matter how you feel, get up, dress up, and never give up.' That's the code I live by today. Remember that Jay." I said crying now.

He sighed to keep himself from crying now. "Your mom was a smart women, and she had an amazing daughter. She'd… be really proud of you." He told me.

I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes with my sleeve. "I… I'll see you tomorrow Jay." I said, walking out of his cabin.

As I walked across the way to my cabin a million thoughts raced through my mind. What was wrong with me? I had never really seen Jay in anything more than a brother figure. So why was I blushing now, of all times? Was it because he had always been with Bianca since I met him? I tried to force the thoughts from my mind. I laughed in my head, I couldn't even compare to Bianca.

I walked into my cabin, and didn't even talk to anyone before collapsing into my bed, thinking of nothing but Jay.

 **A:N) Hellooooooo everybody! So here we are chapter 2, and I really like this chapter a lot, I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. I know there wasn't any action this chapter, but I wanted to focus on more character development. I also wanted to give a little bit of a recap from the last two books.**

 **For those of you who just started reading this book, Nikki was introduced as the demi-god saved in Westover Hall in place of Nico and Bianca. If you want to get to know her more go check out The First Son of Artemis Book Two!**

 **So the next chapter is going to deviate away from the cannon, since Jay isn't going to bath in the Styx, and as we saw in Book one is extremely weak in the Underworld.**

 **SO next chapter will be up within a week or two! So as usual guys if you even liked the chapter a little bit a review saying 'Good job" makes me so happy!**

 **So as usual guys thank you very much for reading! Please leave a review! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeee!:)**


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis (16 years old)**

I had these weird tasted in my mouth when I woke up the next morning. I was usually kept my weirdness and awkwardness to a minimum, but last night with Nikki it sort of all just melted down. I have no idea why I acted like I did, but whatever it was I needed to nip it in the butt as soon as I could. We were in for some really big stuff in four days when Percy turned 16, and I needed to be focused on that. I needed to do everything I could to figure out how to help us out more in the battle that was coming.

The idea came to me when I woke up. I needed to go and get the Hunter of Artemis to help us. I kicked myself in the shin for not asking the question when I was last with them, but none the less I needed to find them. I wanted to run the idea by Chiron, and Percy, but I needed to clear my head from the whole Nikki situation, so I went to one of my favorite places in camp. The archery range.

I was wearing jeans, and a camp shirt, my hair was uncombed, and my eyes were still trying to fall asleep. I was hardly ready for any kind of fight, but I knew if I wanted to find the Hunters, convince them to help, and get back, I needed to leave sometime today. In four days everything was going down, and having the Hunters could mean the difference between us getting obliterated, or us holding New York.

I shot an arrow down range, and as I expected hit the center of the target. I didn't think I could miss if I wanted to. I kept shooting arrows and hitting around the center of the target, it was something that always calmed be down.

"We missed you at breakfast." A small voice said.

It was Nikki of course. She came to the range with her blonde curls in a ponytail, dressed in jean shorts and a camp shirt. If she didn't have blue eyes she could have easily dressed as Annabeth for Halloween. The two looked just like each other, and if I didn't know any better and saw them for the first time, I would've thought they were sisters.

I shrugged my shoulders and shot another arrow. "I wasn't really hungry." I said.

She nodded and picked up a bow from the rack. "Well I made a sacrifice to Artemis for you. Are you alright?" She asked shooting an arrow down range.

It slightly annoyed me how Nikki never used a bow in a fight before, but somehow managed to hit the target first try, and then the second try her arrows split her first one in half.

I sighed and wiped sweat from my forehead. "Yeah I'm fine. I just got a lot on my mind. Also I'm leaving later today, I got another mission I need to do." I told her.

She looked over at me and bit the bottom of her lip like she did when she was nervous. "Oh well where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to go find the Hunters. We could really use them for the battle when it comes. They're somewhere in New Jersey right now." I told her.

She nodded and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh great. So you should probably take some backup with you, it's dangerous out there nowadays son of Artemis or not. What do you say Silver boy can I come with you?" She asked.

I did a double take, and almost hit a satyr who was passing by with an arrow. "What did you call me?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Nothing, nothing forget I said that. So do you want me to come along or not?" She asked.

Why was I hesitant? I had been on a bunch of missions and quests with Nikki. We had made an amazing team, we assumed it had something to do with our parents being twins. I had always counted on her having my back, and I knew just like I'd do for her, she'd take an arrow for me. Why was I hesitant now to take her with me? Was it because we were going to find the Hunters and I'd probably see Bianca again? I shook my head and returned to reality, I had to ignore my stupid teenage hormones for now and think with my head.

I nodded. "Of course, we'll leave around noon. We'll be back before Percy's birthday, so make sure you pack accordingly." I told her.

She smiled. "Ha you know me Jay, I always over prepare." She said looking straight at me.

I was about to take my leave, but I noticed something about her. It was something that surprised me even more then the Red Wedding from Game of Thrones.

"Hold on. Nikki are you… wearing makeup? You NEVER wear makeup, like EVER." I asked her looking at her eyes.

Her eyes widened and she back up a few steps and rubbed the back of her head laughing nervously. "Ahaha, what a… a girl can't wear a little eyeliner haha?"

I shook my head right away. "No it's not that you look great it's just… you normally NEVER wear makeup like that." I said.

She laughed again nervously. "Ahahaha well thank you I… um, I'm going to go start packing." She said running away.

"Bye." I said lightly watching her run away.

I shook my head to re-gain my composure. It was at odd times like these that I could only go to one person. Times when I was confused about things, and I just needed to sit down and have a decent conversation with one of my best-friends.

Annabeth.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I could always count on Annabeth to give the best advice. I didn't know if it was because of the whole, Daughter of Wisdom thing, but she always knew what to say. Whether I needed information for a quest, help with a school assignment during the year, or I just wanted to talk with a friend to clear my mind. She was always there and I could always count on her. So that's why I was walking towards the Athena cabin now. I needed to just talk to someone about what was going on. Nikki was one of the things I needed to talk about so that ruled her out, Percy had enough on his mind, that left Annabeth, and I didn't mind that at all.

The cabin was all but empty when I entered. Malcom was there on his bunk studying from some old dusty book, and a few more where sitting around, but the cabin was quiet overall. Annabeth was in the back at her desk with her head down. I walked up behind her and her hair was in a frazzled mess. Her knife was in a sheath on the table, and her Yankees hat was next to it. The poor was sleeping like she hadn't slept all summer. And if she hadn't that honestly wouldn't have surprised me.

I chuckled a little bit at the memory of first meeting her. I owed her so much. I quite literally couldn't be where I was today if not for her. I wouldn't know I was a demi-god, I wouldn't have met some of my best-friends, I wouldn't have met my mother. It was all thanks to Annabeth that I got to experience all of this. I know I say I hated being a demi-god sometimes, but the good parts of it really out-weighed the bad for me.

I thank the god's every-day I sat in the seat I did that first day at Tranmere private school.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I spotted an open seat in the back. Each desk was big with two chairs, so each desk sat two people. The only other person at the table, was a girl, her head was buried into a textbook. I walked over and tapped her shoulder trying to be polite._

 _She was a very pretty girl, which was weird for me because I never called a girl pretty. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair, which she had pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her eyes were a stormy grey color. I don't know what it was about her, but I seemed to feel kinda, comfortable around her. She had this sort of energy the emanated from her, she felt like me._

 _She just stared at me with her stormy grey eyes, seeming to be analyzing me. "Um do you mind if I sit here?" I asked her._

 _She shook her head. "No, go ahead." She said going back to her book._

 _I nodded my head and slung my backpack onto the chair. I took out a notebook and just sat looking up at the white board. Mr. Jones had something written on the board, they were some really long words that I've never seen before. I really did hate my dyslexia sometimes, I just decided I'd wait for class to start and him to explain._

 _I looked over at the blonde haired girl who had her face buried into a book. "Um I'm Jason Nicholson, Jay I like to be called, I'm new this is my first day." I said to her breaking our silence._

 _She looked back up from her book. "I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm kinda new to. I've only gone here for a few days." She explained to me._

 _"Oh cool, I gotta admit I'm pretty nervous. My dyslexia hasn't exactly gotten me good grades in the past. I hope it's better here." I explained to her for some reason._

 _Her eyes went wide. "I knew I felt something about you… do you ADHD to? And do you only have one parent?" She asked me_

 _I almost fell off my chair. How could she possibly know that I had ADHD to? Also how did she know about my mom…?_

 _"H…how did you know about those things?" I asked her, with hurt in my eyes._

 _She looked like she mentally slapped herself. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Which parent do you have?" She asked again seriously._

 _"My dad… why are you asking me these questions." I said with tears threating._

 _Annabeth saw this and put a hand on my shoulder. Before say could say anything the bell rang, to signal the start of the class. Annabeth looked at me apologetically. "I'll explain to you after class." She said pulling out a notebook._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Part of me wanted to move my seat after that. Thank the gods I didn't though. Here we were now four years later. If you had told me at that exact moment, four years from then I'd be gearing up to fight a war besides that strange blonde girl with a knife in her backpack, I'd have called you crazy.

I shook her shoulder to try and get her up. "Annabeth, hey Annabeth wake up." I said.

Her head shot up and she frantically tried to reach for her knife. "Who's there!? What do you want!?" She yelled frantically.

I laughed and grabbed her wrist to calm her down. "Easy it's just me, don't go stabbing me now." I said when she found her knife with her other hand.

She looked at me and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Jay. I'm sorry, gods know you can never be too careful nowadays." She said reaching and quickly tying her hair in a ponytail.

I nodded my head agreeing. "Yeah you can say that again. Weren't you doing cabin inspections with Percy earlier?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, great as always Jay. You got an A as usual." She said jokingly.

I laughed. "Ha, well it's pretty easy when I'm the only one there."

She smiled and stood up, stretching her arms. "Well do you want to go for a walk? I could do for getting my mind off things." She asked.

"You could say that again. Come on." I said.

We walked down towards the lake, and ended up taking a seat. We started tossing stones, and talking about random things. We talked about Percy, our friends, the upcoming fight we had. It was all very relaxing. I needed something relaxing after everything that has been going on. And I was heading out again later. Sometimes I felt like I was always fighting, and I never got a break.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I asked her with a slight laugh.

She smiled and tossed another stone. "Haha, yeah. You thought I was absolutely crazy."

I nodded. "Ha, yeah I did. I was close to moving my seat that day."

She smiled. "Well good thing you didn't. I still look back on that day hugely disappointed in myself." She said.

"Why would you say that?" I asked her.

She smiled again and shook her head. "Don't you remember? You killed the cyclops that was at your house." She said.

I shook my head this time. "Oh don't be modest. You were a big reason I didn't die that day."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I took in a deep breath, and as I let it out I let the arrow fly. I heard the arrow wiz through the night sky, I heard it impact. I looked up and saw the dracaena wailing in pain with an arrow protruding from its forehead. It slowly dissolved away to dust. The cyclops looked around panicked. I stepped out into the light and it saw me, I quickly drew back another arrow shot it. It found its target in the cyclops knee._

 _"Owwwww, you will pay for that demi-god!" It howled before rushing at me with his club in his hand._

 _I quickly took the bronze dagger out from my pocket. He swung his club at me from the right side. Don't ask me how I did it, but my small body flipped backwards and I landed gracefully on my feet. While the cyclops was stunned by my moved I quickly dashed towards its knee and slashed at his knee cap, causing the beast to bellow in pain. He kept trying to swing his club at me. I don't know how I was doing it but I just kept moving out of the way, at speeds I never even knew I was possible at moving at. I moved even faster than I did at the gym. The moonlight seemed to coarse through my veins causing my movements to be even faster._

 _Suddenly just before I was about to dash forward to strike at the cyclops knee, he roared out in pain. I looked up on his shoulder and my jaw dropped._

 _"ANNABETH!" I yelled._

 _I saw Annabeth clinging to the beast shoulder, she had stabbed it right near its collar bone. The beast shook its shoulders violently, causing Annabeth to lose her footing. The Cyclops grabbed her from her back and tossed her across the yard._

 _"NO!" I yelled running over to her._

 _Before I could bend over at her aide, I felt a large object hit me directly in my rib cage. I could instantly feel a bunch of my ribs crack. I flew almost twenty feet back and slammed into the downed tree. I leaned back against the trunk with both my arms wrapped around my rib-cage, my breathing was starting to slow. The blow almost definitely hurt my lungs somehow._

 _The cyclops sauntered over to me, putting his big ugly face and eye only inches from mine. He flashed an evil smile and chuckled, giving me a huge smell of his terrible breath._

 _"Hahahaha, you put up a very good fight, son of the moon. For that I will eat you quickly, give the least amount of pain possible. Any final words?" He said smiling wickedly._

 _I coughed up some blood, and reached up near my shoulder. "Yeah one thing." I said weakly._

 _I gripped the point of the second to last arrow that was in the quiver. As quickly as I could with the last of my strength, I ripped the arrow from its quiver and stabbed it into the cyclops big brown eye._

 _The beast stumbled backwards, clawing at its eye in an attempt to remove the arrow. I looked next to me and saw my father's bow, which I must have dropped. I grabbed it and notched the last arrow into its string. The beast who had finally removed the arrow from his eye._

 _I smirked slightly before firing the last arrow. It zoomed through the air and found home right in the beast heart. It fell to its knees and slowly disappeared turning into dust._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I would've been dead if not for you!" I urged her.

She just chuckled and shook her head. "You don't give yourself enough credit Jay. Even though at times you can be idiotically brave." She told me.

I mocked surprise. "I do not! Name one time I have been idiotically brave!?" I challenged her.

She tilted her head and looked at me incredulously. "The Sea of Monsters? You went to take on Polyphemus by yourself without me and Percy!" She said, trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on that was one time. I barely even remember what happened." I lied.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Youuu! Demi-god, tell me who you are now! How dare you interrupt my lunch, I will have your head!" He bellowed angrily._

 _I thought quickly, and then answered. "I am nobody! Yes that's me nobody's my name!" I yelled remembering Odysseus's tactic._

 _If it was possible or him to look any uglier, then it happened. The scowl he had on his face, was even angrier. I looked and saw Tyson running across the beach with the fleece, I was about to jump up and celebrate! He leaped into the water and started paddling towards the ship, fleece on his back. I never should have looked._

 _Polyphemus swung his giant arm and smacked it straight into my gut, sending me flying into the ocean. I landed hard in the shallow water, nothing was broken, but the fall definitely wasn't pleasant. I looked up as the Cyclops advanced on me, he tried to swing his club down on me. I rolled out of the way, gripping my dagger I stabbed the back of his calf, which caused him to bellow in pain._

 _I tried to run, get some distance between me and him, but it didn't work. He kicked his giant leg, again hitting me in the stomach and sending me flying deeper into the ocean. When I landed I realized I couldn't stand…_

 _"OH HADES HELP HELP!" I screamed. I felt weak, I couldn't swim at all, again go ahead and laugh. The best-friend of the son of Poseidon can't swim, it's laughable I know._

 _As I was kicking and yelling to try and save myself, the cyclops laughing, walked up to me. The water didn't even go past his knees._

 _"Hahaha! I have finally defeated you nobody! Now I will feast on your bones!" He bellowed reaching down to grab me._

 _"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I heard from behind me._

 _I saw a whip of water swipe Polyphemus of his legs. Riding a wave with his bare feet, came Percy from behind me! Riptide in his hands he soared past me on his wave, and slammed into Polyphemus sending him flying! Before I could yell his name to help me, I felt myself being lifted out of the water. With a flash of silver I saw Agatha had be by her talons! She and Percy saved me! I looked up to her and nodded._

 _I swung my legs and jumped, as soon as I was in the air, Agatha flew below me and I landed on her back. After dealing with Polyphemus, Percy was riding his wave right besides me. We looked at each other, he had just saved my life again. We both started laughing._

 _"We really gotta teach you how to swim Jay haha." He said as we approached the ship._

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

"Well fine then, thank the gods for Percy." I admitted throwing my hands up in defeat.

We both managed a laugh. After laughing for a small time, we both grew silent. I knew exactly what she was thinking about. I sighed and looked over at her.

"He'll be alright Annabeth. We all will." I tried telling her reassuringly.

She took in a deep breath and nodded. "I hope so. I don't want anyone else to die." She said honestly.

I shook my head. "Neither do I believe me. It's me, you, and Percy, like we promised we have each other's backs." I reminded her.

She sighed. "And now you're both leaving. Like I told you, Percy went with Nico on some mission. He said it could help us. And you, you and Nikki are leaving to, to find the Hunters." She said.

I sighed and looked out over the lake one more time. She was right, I would be worried in her position to. All three of her closest friends were leaving now. She'd be left to keep camp together by herself. However I knew for a fact Percy and I's mission were important. I needed to find the Hunters, and Percy needed to go to the Styx with Nico. Nico could barely look at me now, or else I would be going on that mission with them.

I looked over at Annabeth and gave a small smile. "Listen, you'll be alright here. Percy, Nikki and me we'll be back in a few days. I would never leave you guys."

I looked back out over the lake. "I would follow you to Tartarus and back if I had to."

 **A:N) Soooooo I'm really sorry for a late update guys. I've been having a lot of thunder storms in my area so my internet had been going down a lot. Other than that, I know there wasn't any action in this chapter. I wanted it to be the sort of 'calm before the storm.' Chapter with lots of flashbacks and a nice bonding moment for Jay and Annabeth since we don't really have many of them.**

 **Next chapter Jay and Nikki are leaving to go find the Hunters, and as we all know it wont be as easy as it seems.**

 **Guys pleaseeeeee review if you can. The more you guys review the more inspired I get to update faster. If I post a chapter and get 0 or only 1 reviews for days, I start to question my writing and it takes longer for me to pump out chapters.**

 **So please guys review if you can. And as usual have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeee :)**


	4. The Trials Of Nicolette Cassidy

The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian

 **Nicolette Anderson, Daughter of Apollo (15 years old)**

To say things were awkward on the ride to New Jersey between Jay and I, was an understatement. I never really liked forest that much, but walking through one with him, while he was giving me the cold shoulder, didn't help any. He had been silent most of the ride, the same as me. It was really starting to scare me. Even if I did like Jay like that, it wasn't worth losing him as a friend over. I pulled my jacket tighter around myself, it may have been summer, but it was the dead of night, and the forest was cold. Jay claimed that he could track the hunters, and I believed him, if anyone it could be him.

However at the moment, I was about to fall asleep standing up.

"Jay, are we any closer to finding them?" I called ahead to him.

He turned, and his silver eyes illuminated the area around us. He nodded. "Yeah, we should be. I can see signs of them all over this place. Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired, and a little cold." She told him.

"We can camp out here for the night then. Do you bring a sleeping bag?" He asked pulling his bag from his shoulder.

She nodded and did the same with hers. "Yeah, what about you?" She asked.

He started gathering small pieces of firewood and placing it in a circle. He shrugged. "I don't need one, I'll just sleep in a tree or something." He said like it was no big deal.

I knew it was probably true. I tossed him a lighter from my pack and soon he lit the fire, bringing it to life. She sighed in relief and warmed her hands by it. Being a son of the goddess of the forest must certainly have its perks. Jay was pretty much Bear Grylls 2.0 in the forest. Now that she thought about it Bear Grylls was probably a demi-god. She had been really surprised to learn that a lot of famous people were demi-gods. Jay had once told her, that her mother said Michael Jackson was actually a son of Apollo. Being related to the King of Pop was certainly something that Nikki found awesome.

She looked over at Jay who was fixated on trying to keep the fire going. I sighed and looked at him, I needed to stop this. Whatever it was I was feeling, I had to smash it now, and stuff it away. We had a war to fight, and if me and Jay couldn't even look at each other, we would surely lose. Him, Percy, Annabeth and I were looked to as leaders in camp, and with Percy and Annabeth having their trouble in paradise relationship, Jay and I couldn't afford to not be talking and communicating. Kronos would surely invade Manhattan that way, and kill us all.

And I for one, enjoyed living.

"So, is this how it's going to be the whole trip?" I asked him.

I saw him tense up, then try to hide it. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. "You know what I'm talking about Jay. Honestly, you've faced down a Titan in one on one combat, and me a 15 year old girl scares you?" I asked him.

"Yes…" I heard him mutter.

I wanted to laugh, but the situation was serious. He sighed and looked at me over the fire. "Look Nikki, what happened last night… I… I don't know what it meant."

I looked down, slightly upset. Was I being selfish by wanting to be something more with Jay, when we were at war? Besides, he probably still loved Bianca. I wouldn't blame him if he did, she was ten times the demi-god I'd ever be. I had no clue what brought on these feelings I had, but I didn't like it.

"Well we need to figure it out. We can't fight a war together when we're barely looking at each other. I… I felt something, I don't know what happened but-."

He held his hand up and his head shot around. "Shhh, did you hear that?" He whispered to her.

My hand went to the necklace I was wearing, which would give me my armor and sword. Jay had like superman senses in the forest, so I knew I should be alert.

"No, what is it?" I asked him quietly.

He silently walked back to me and we stood back to back. He had his silver bow out now, and had an arrow aimed at the bushes.

"I know you're there! Come out now, or I'll turn you into a pincushion!" He yelled out.

I saw the bushes rustle again, and out stepped a girl. She had her hands held up in a defensive position. She was either another demi-god, or a mortal who could see through the mist, because if she wasn't, she would have thought Jay was pointing a stick or something at her.

She looked older, maybe 18 or 19. I knew everyone at camp, and I had never seen this girl before. She was extremely pretty, tall, long black hair, and blue eyes that I could see from where we were standing. She didn't look scared at all, she just looked at Jay's bow as if it wasn't a big deal.

Jay pulled the string back harder. "That's far enough. Who are you!?" He demanded from in front of me.

Her voice was as calm as she looked. "Alright, alright just calm down. My names Hayley, demi-god just like you. I was just wondering around, and saw your fire. I've been freezing. I was hoping to warm up, and have some company." She said calmly.

Her voice was so honeyed I felt like I she was telling the truth. Jay loosened a little bit, but kept his bow up.

"If you're a demi-god, why aren't you at camp? I'm a camp leader, I know everyone, and I've never seen you before?" He asked her.

She laughed a little. "Haha, I'm new to the whole demi-god thing. I didn't even know there was a camp." She said.

Jay let his bow down. I knew he had a soft spot for new demi-gods, since his first few hours as one didn't go very well. He lowered his bow, and turned it back into a bracelet. He sighed and looked down at the fire.

"Sorry, nowadays you can't be too careful. Nikki, why don't you give her the run down on the whole camp thing? I'm going to go and try to find more firewood." He said exasperated.

I nodded my head. I had plenty of experience helping new Demi-gods. Whenever Percy, Jay, or Annabeth weren't at camp, I would give tours to new demi-gods and help them come to terms with what they were. I knew Jay wouldn't go far, so I wasn't worried when he dashed off into the brush.

I looked at Hayley and sighed. I sat down and she did the same. "So, how long you been on the run?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "A few months now, you got anything to eat?" She asked.

I tossed her one of the multiple chocolate bars that I brought and she tore into it. She did say anything, but just looked into the direction hat Jay ran towards.

"Who's the guy?" She asked.

"Oh that's Jay, I'm Nikki." I told her.

She nodded her head. "He's a cute one, isn't he?" She asked.

I grinded my teeth with a little frustration. I didn't know why, but the comment sent a jealousy streak down my spine. I shrugged my shoulders, to make it look like I didn't care.

"I guess so. So you said that you didn't-."

"You guess so? You're a very bad at lying Nicolette. Your feelings for Jason are written all over your face." She said, her voice sounding different.

Every muscle in my body froze. I never told this girl my full name, or Jay's. Her voice was deeper, and filled with a tone of hilarity. I stood up and my hand went around my necklace.

"How do you know that!? Who are you!?" I demanded from her.

Her voice sounded wicked now, like one of the witches I saw in TV shows. "Oh, dear child. I can see it, in your heart. I have heard great stories about Nicolette Cassidy, daughter of Apollo, and Jason Nicholson, the first son of Artemis." She said.

I pressed the button on the back of my necklace. Soon I was incased in a golden set or armor with my sword out and pointed. No demi-god wondering out at night would know who Jay's mother was. It was something only camp members knew. My sword was pointed at her, but she didn't even flinch.

"WHO are you!?" I demanded from her.

She chuckled and swirled around her fingers. A green sort of mist formed at her fingertips. She pointed her hands towards me, and the mist attacked my face and swirled. Out of nowhere I felt myself become dizzy. I had the sudden urge to curl up and go to sleep.

"I am Hecate child, the goddess of magic. And I say it was time that I tested the like of you and Jason Nicholson." She said.

The last thing I remembered, was trying in vain to call out for Jay as I fell to the ground.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When I woke up, I had absolutely no idea where I was. I was in a house, I looked around and my heart almost dropped. There was a nice, expensive looking couch, with two lounge black leather arm chairs. It was dark in the room, with a giant plasma screen TV shining as the only light source in front of the TV. I recognized where I was now. The fancy tile floors, the mahogany coffee table in front of the couch, the huge kitchen that was to the right.

I was in my old home. I looked on the couch and cradled up in blanket, was a little girl. It was me, a loose ponytail of blonde hair, light blue eyes.

"What? What… what is happening?" I asked myself, out loud.

I was standing down looking at a 12 year old version of myself. I never liked to remember my life before being a demi-god. I remembered now, I looked at the younger version of me, I was wearing a Real Madrid soccer jersey, watching a soccer game on the giant TV. It was what I liked to do when my mom wasn't home.

"It looks familiar doesn't it young hero?" A wicked voice said from behind me.

I turned and the girl 'Hayley' or Hecate I guessed her name actually was. I had never been visited by any goddess other than my father, and Artemis. My hand went to my necklace and soon I had my sword out and pointed again. We were in my old living room, little me was on the couch looking through me like I was a ghost.

"What are you trying to do!? What do you want with me!?" I demanded of the goddess.

She smiled wickedly. "You see my dear, before I join a side, I must weigh my options carefully. Do I join Kronos and his army? Or do I defend Olympus with the gods? Before I choose, I must see what the demi-gods on the side of Olympus are made of." She told me.

I shook my head. "You're demented! Send me back right now!" I demanded again, my voice wavering.

She cackled. "Haha, what is wrong my dear? Do you not want to relive your past? If you can't face memories of you past, how do you hope to defeat Kronos?" She asked me.

I froze. I hadn't exactly had the best memories in the past. However I didn't go flaunting them around. I heard a car door close from outside the house we were in and turned sharply.

I heard Hecate cackle again. "Hahaha, mommy's home." She said, before she was gone with a snap.

"HEY! TAKE ME BACK!" I said swinging my sword around wildly.

When I realized Hecate wasn't coming back, I sighed and my sword and armor disappeared. I heard the door click, and my heart dropped from my chest to the pit of my stomach. A tall women with blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, walked in. She looked just as I remembered. Wearing her work suit, with her cell phone still at her ear as she walked in.

It was my mother, Elizabeth Cassidy.

I usually liked to keep my cool, and appear tough and unmovable. However… seeing my mother again, it almost made my legs turn to jelly right there. I was ready to cry.

The younger me's head perked up at the sound of the door opening. It was dark outside, and the clock read 11:48 pm. My mother walked into the living room, not even noticing little me. She was completely immersed by the conversation she was having on the phone.

"I don't care what it takes, we need this kid to sign!" She said. After a pause she continued. "Then send a plane for him, put his family in a five star hotel, I don't care what we have to spend, this kid is the next big thing in music!"

Little me smiled and tossed the blanket off herself. "Mom! Mom you're finally back!" she said happily.

I smiled at my twelve year old self. Twelve years old, this was about a year before I figured out I was a demi-god. I looked so different back then, so much smaller, and… happier looking.

However my mom simply looked at little me. Before returning to her conversation. "Yes, set them up at the palm woods. I want recording of his demo started right away. Alright, I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning Jonathan. Yes, goodnight." She said before finally ending her call.

I was sickened at that point. I looked down at little me and remembered exactly how I was feeling at that moment. It made a tear fall from my face. I was so desperate for her attention, but all she did was work and work.

"Moooommm!" Little me said tugging on her sleeve.

She finally looked down at Little me. She tilted her head. "Nikki, what are you doing up this late? Your first day of school is tomorrow you should be sleeping." She said.

When the younger me frowned, I felt what she was feeling all over again. Scared, apprehension about starting another new school.

"I… I haven't seen you for more than five minutes in two days. I… I was scared, about starting a new school again, I wanted to see you before I went to bed." She asked, in such a sweet voice.

I, just like many other demi-gods never stayed in one school for too long. We were too different from other kids. Our brains were to hard wire for ancient Greek to do very well. So me, just like a lot of other demi-gods, switched schools a lot growing up.

My mom waved off my concern and ruffled my hair awkwardly. "Oh don't worry about that Nik. You'll be fine. So… have you been keeping up with your piano lessons?" She asked.

Me, and the younger me both rolled our eyes. "Mom, I told you a million times. I don't like playing piano. I spent most of the day shooting in the back yard. Did I tell you that the school has a soccer team!? I'm going to try out for it and-."

Little me was cut off by the ringing of my mother's phone. I sighed and almost sobbed at the sad look on my younger self's face. My mom looked down at me and tried smiling.

"Sorry hun, I gotta take this. If you want to play soccer go ahead and try out for it. Noe, off to bed." She said, kissing the top of little me's head before answering the phone.

I was shaking from what I was feeling now. As soon as my younger self left the room, the scene froze again. I had tears slowly falling down my face now. I wasn't sure if I was mad at my mother, or just missing her even more than I already did.

A cackling voice came from behind me again. "Ahhh you faced that well young hero. However I can feel the discomfort inside you. How you will handle this next, I wonder."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When I came back to, there was a defining cheer. My head shot back and forth and I was in a set of bleachers. I was standing on the top row of seats, every single spot was taken by a fan wearing a light sky blue t-shirts. The sky was perfectly clear, clouds were out and perfectly white. It was what only could be described as the perfect day.

I looked out onto what everyone was watching. The white painted lines, the two large goals. The 22 players all trying to get a touch on the one ball. It was a soccer game, and it brought back so many great memories for me. I was never really amazing in school, but I always did love playing soccer.

I watched the one girl, near the front of the red team's goal. A loose ponytail bouncing up and down as she ran. The number 10 on the back of her uniform, the bright green and blue cleats. It was me, running back and forth trying to get a touch of the ball.

"The score is tied 2-2 here as we enter the last five minutes of play! Nicolette Cassidy already has two goals for the eagles here, and she's probing for a third!" A man announced over the intercom.

I watched as the younger twelve year old version of me got a pass from a teammate. She dribbled past one defender, and then flicked the ball over top another girl who came towards her.

"Wow… I was good, really good. I completely forgot." I said mystified.

I hadn't even touched a soccer ball since I became a demi-god. I forgot it all after what happened to my mom… I wondered why Hecate would be bringing me back to this moment. Was it to remember what I used to love doing? Back then I was always in the backyard practicing shooting the ball into the net. Nowadays I practice shooting arrows down range and decapitating training dummies.

I scanned the crowd for any sign of my mother. I walked down to the bottom of the bleachers and couldn't find any sign of her. She didn't show up… and at that moment I remembered. I remembered what happened.

I looked back at the field. The younger me was getting closer to the. She passed the ball over towards the side of the field. She ran towards the back post of the goal, and soon her teammate passed the ball high in the air towards her.

I watched with a slight smile as the younger version of me, kicked her leg up and smashed the ball into the back of the net with an overhead kick. The crowd absolutely roared, with cheers. Little me got swarmed by her teammates and she looked absolutely elated. I remembered at that exact moment I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. Here I was 15 years old now, still smiling at something that happened 3 years ago. My heart sank a little bit, when I saw her trying to scan the crowd. She was looking for her mom…

"And she wasn't here… even though she promised she would." I said sadly, looking over at the parking lot.

The referee blew the whistle and the game was over. "And Nicolette Cassidy scores an amazing bicycle kick to win the game for the Eagles 3-2! The Eagles win the Southern Main county conference championship!" The man over the intercom announced with elation.

I felt my heart slowly breaking as if I was in her shoes all over again, when I saw her desperately trying to find where her mother was. I watched as trophies and medals were given out to both teams. As the team talked and celebrated. Every kid in a light blue jersey was with a parent, or guardian. Little me was simply, in front of the goal. She had the game ball at her feet, her gold medal around her neck. She was playing keep ups with the ball, with a look of sadness on her face.

"Why show me this again?" I sobbed slightly.

I didn't want to be seeing this. I had lived through it already. I would dodge questions about my mother when people asked me at camp. I would never answer questions about what I liked to do before I learned I was a demi-god. I avoided every soccer ball I would see. I wanted to forget everything about this time. It was too much for me to remember.

I sighed and looked over to the parking lot. A red chevy Camaro pulled up in the parking lot. Out rushed my mother, her heels clacking on the black parking lot trying to rush to the field. Little me looked over at her and just sighed before focusing on keeping the ball in the air again.

She pushed past some people and finally made it to Little me. She tried smiling and hugged her like nothing was wrong.

"Amazing job honey! Congratulations! You were amazing!" She said happily, trying to pretend she didn't just show up.

Little me just looked at her with a disappointed look. "You JUST got here, don't lie. The game was over like twenty minutes ago mom." She said upset.

My mother sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry honey I got caught up with the new-."

Little me held her hand up. "Save it. Let's just go home." She said, walking past her to the car.

The scene stopped again. I knew exactly what was going to happen next. I looked all around me, and started screaming.

"HECATE! STOP THIS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I tried demanded with tears welling in my eyes.

Her wicked cackling voice rang though my ears. "Ohhhh child. Your trials are just beginning, it is time for the grand finale." She yelled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I was crying when I arrived at the next scene. I was in the back seat of my mother's yellow Camaro. Little me was in the front seat, looking out the window with a discouraged look. My mother had her eyes on the road. She sighed and looked over at Little me.

"Nikki, will you please talk to me? I'm so sorry I missed the game." She said to her.

Little me sighed and looked out the front window. She shook her head. "It's no big deal. To be honest, I wasn't expecting much when you promised." She said.

It looked as if someone had stabbed a dagger through her mother's heart. She sighed and looked over at her daughter.

"When you were born, your father told me that you were going to be something special. If… if he was here now, he would be so proud of you, and so disappointed in me." She said sadly.

Little me squinted her eyes forward. "Mom." She said.

Her mother ignored it and continued. "I haven't been the best mother to you Nikki. I… I promise that I am going to try to be better. Your father would have wanted so much better for you." She continued.

"Mom!" Little me urged again.

Again she ignored him. "If you want to play soccer in the future, then you can. We'll find professional trainers for you, we'll get you on a club team. I want to be there for all of your-."

"MOM LOOK OUT!" Little me yelled loudly.

My mom looked out and turned her car sharply when she saw another coming straight at her. Right before the car smashed into the tree on the side of the road, I blacked out again, with tears swelling up in my eyes.

If this was my trial, then I was sure I have just failed.

 **A:N) I am sooooo sorry this is up so late guys, I got swarmed at work so I had very little time to write. The response for last chapter was amazing and I felt terrible that I couldn't bring you this chapter sooner.**

 **I also had another problem. For the first time I didn't know where to go with the plot. I didn't want to jump into the battle right away. I also didn't want Jay to go with Percy on his quest with Nico, because I wanted to deviate from the main plot some.**

 **So I asked myself, 'What can I do?'. Then I realized I never really expanded on nikki's backstory. So I thought up this chapter in my head, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out I really hope you guys liked it.**

 **So again guys pleaseeeeee keep reviewing on this story. The next chapter will be called 'The Trials of Jason Nicholson' so look forward to that.**

 **As usual guys, thank you sooo much for reading. Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeee! :)**


	5. The Trials Of Jason Nicholson

The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis (16 years old)**

I had finally gathered my thoughts and figured out what was wrong with this whole situation I was in. The answer was simple. I was pathetic.

 _"Honestly, you've faced down a Titan in one on one combat, and me a 15 year old girl scares you?" Nikki had said._

I had fought Heracles, navigated the Sea of Monsters, fought the Titan Atlas, fought Kampe and navigated the labyrinth, and now I was scared of having feelings for a girl? I simply had to man up, and confront the situation head on. I would simply go back to the camp site, and tell Nikki exactly what I was thinking. I still loved Bianca, a lot, and we had a war to fight right now, after the wars over we could talk about it more. Simple, it was going to be very simple.

I gathered what firewood I could, I had an easy time seeing in the dark. I also had super sensitive hearing, I heard leaves crunching behind me. Soon I pressed my bracelet, and turned with an arrow pointed.

The girl Hayley, we had ran into held her hands up. "Easy, easy, it's just me." She said calmly.

I was about to put my bow down, but a chill went down my spine. Something was different in the girl's voice then when she spoke to me at the camp-fire. I had an eerie feeling inside me. I didn't understand, if she was a monster or something else I should have been able to tell in a second. The moon was almost full tonight, and I was in the middle of the forest, my senses should be at their highest. Whoever this was, had to be seriously skilled at masking themselves with the mist to be able to block me out from figuring them out.

I kept the arrow knocked and pointed towards her. "Alright I didn't figure it out last time, but I know now. Who are you!? Who are you really!?" I demanded.

She spoke in a different voice now, like the voice of a witch. "You only see through my disguise because I let you child. I have heard stories of you Jason Nicholson. Stories of the first son of Artemis, who could be the most powerful demi-god on earth." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "My reputation precedes me." I said dryly.

She chuckled, and it sent another chill down my spine. "Defeater of Atlas, Heracles, Kampe, retriever of the Golden Fleece. I must test you and your friend before I make my choice on who I side with in the coming battle." She told me.

I was about to say 'Yeah, it was my mom or Percy who did all that', but the mention of my friend sent me into a rage. "Where's Nikki!? What'd you do to her!?" I yelled again.

She waved it off. "She is alive, she failed my trials. Let's hope that you fare… better than her." She said dryly.

I decided I wasn't going to let her wait, I let the arrow I was holding back fly. Before it could hit her face, she waved her hand and it stopped a mere inches from her. She twirled her fingers and a green mist began to swirl around them. She flicked it towards me and it hit me before I could get a chance to run away.

I heard her cackling voice before I fell unconscious. "Bahaha, just like the girl. Let's see if you can pass the trials of Hecate Jason Nicholson."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The first thing I felt when I came through, was an extreme heat. I managed to bring myself to my feet, and covered my eyes with my forearm from the intense sun. I looked around me, and my jaw almost dropped. I was standing in the middle of a huge excavation site, surrounded by miles and miles of sand. It looked like it came right out one of the books about Greece of Egypt that I used to spend hours reading with Annabeth. Where was I? If what Hecate said was true, this was some sort of trial. She had given Nikki the same trial… and she failed. If it was a trial, she had to be testing something.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the patter of a kid's footsteps. "Sadie come back here! We don't know what's down here." A boy's voice said.

It was followed by a laugh from a little girl. I turned around on the dot and stepped out of the way of running children. When they passed by I saw them go in slow motion. I was standing on the ramp down to a dig site, complete with a big collapsed temple of rock down the bottom. The temple gave me a bad feeling. However the three kids ran towards it like it was no problem.

The first one to pass me was a little girl, who couldn't be no older than 6 years old. She had bright blue eyes, and cascading caramel colored hair. For a minute I almost thought it was Nikki as a little girl, but then I remembered what the kid had called.

Sadie.

No, this couldn't be. The next kid ran by, and I froze even more. It was as if Hecate was making the scene slow down on purpose so I could see who these people were.

The next boy had coffee colored skin, with unkempt curly brown hair. I looked between him and the girl and I realized, it was who I thought it was at first. I hadn't thought about the two of them really since the beginning of the summer, in an effort to focus more on the war with Kronos.

The girl was Sadie Kane, and the boy was Carter Kane.

Was this supposed to be a memory? I couldn't remember it, no matter how hard I tried. I had no idea how Hecate could manage to bring this memory out. It was supposed to be blocked in my mind. I took a look at myself running behind Carter and Sadie, I looked so innocent and actually happy with my life. I was wearing a Minnesota Wild hat backwards on my head over my messy auburn brown hair, with an 'I visited the Pyramids' t-shirt and cargo shorts.

"I think I still have that hat." I muttered to myself as I watched the three young kids run by.

I didn't know what Hecate wanted me to do. How was I supposed to pass her trial? Nikki had failed hers, and if something like this could get to a girl with skin as thick as hers, I knew I had to watch out. So I just did what I thought was smartest, I followed them.

I followed as the three of them ran down the scaffolding towards the temple. The closer we got the worst I started to feel.

"Sadie, mom and dad said that we aren't supposed to go down there! It's dangerous!" Carter yelled as they finally got to the bottom.

Sadie, who looked no more than six years old stopped right outside the temple and looked up at it in awe.

She ran her hand through her red hair extensions and turned back to Carter, and little me, smiling. "Oh come on Carter. It looks sooo cool! I only want to go inside for a few minutes." She said.

Carter turned to little 9 year old me. "Jay, please tell Sadie that we should get back to the trailer. And that it's dangerous in there." He asked.

"Jay, will you please tell Carter that he should stop being so lame and following the rules." Sadie asked little me after that.

I almost cracked a smile myself. I didn't remember anything about this, so it was like I was seeing this for the first time. Was this really all Hecate had to show me? Was this supposed to be my trial? I could watch happy memories like this form my past for days. However, I kept gazing up at the temple the three of them were near, and it kept giving me an eerie feeling.

Little Jay sighed. "How come, you guys always make me pick sides?" He asked them.

"There's really no side to pick. Mom and dad said not to go near the temple, and we need to listen to them." Carter reasoned with them.

Sadie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Ughh, why do you have to be so boring Carter? Jay you agree with me right? We should go in, just for a minute and see what mom and dad are making such a fuss about!" She said.

Carter sighed, but Little Jay laughed. "Sadie, when my dad let me come with you guys on this trip, he said very specifically 'Jay, Mr. and Mrs. Kane are in charge. Listen to them and watch out for Carter and Sadie.'"

Sadie didn't say anything, she only crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Carter looked annoyed but Little Jay just laughed. "Your mom and dad also said to me just before we went out 'Jay, please don't let Sadie go into the temple.'" He told her.

She looked at the younger version of me with narrowed eyes and then sighed. "Alright, alright fine I won't." She said.

"Good, now come on it's getting hotter outside and-."

"I won't stay in the temple long that is!" Sadie yelled before running to door of the temple.

"Sadie no!" Carter and Little me yelled running after her.

I chased after the younger me and Carter. Sadie got a huge head start on the two and I, she ran right into the dark temple door and was out of sight before I got there with Carter. Carter stopped to catch his breath but Little Jay ran right through the door and I followed him. As soon as we entered the temple, my stomach fell and felt a cold brush of wind go down my spine. While I was half tempted to run the other way and leave, Little Jay didn't waver and kept running forward, with only the faint light from the doorway leading him.

"Sadie!? Sadie where are you!?" He yelled running towards the end of the hallway.

I kept following him, and in front of me, I could see a faint red glowing light. A scary red light at the end of a tunnel, is usually cause enough for me to turn and run. However it seemed like 9 year old Jay had more confidence than 16 year old Jay. He didn't stop, he knew his friend was in danger and he was going to get to her.

When I got to the end of the tunnel and found the source of the red light, I almost keeled over. It was some sort of shrine, to a god I assumed. The god was a shaved head, and eyes that were lighting a faint red color. Red smoke was emanating from the base of the statue, it was slowly starting to move towards Sadie, who was standing there looking at the statue in complete awe.

I wanted to shout out for her to get away from it. However when I tried my voice died in my throat. The smoke was close to Sadie now, and Little Jay without any hesitation kept running.

"Sadie get away from that stop!" He yelled running and quickly moving her out of the way of the smoke.

She seemed to get shocked out of her trance, and shook her head and rubbed her eyes. The smoke however, started to ensnare Little Jay. As soon as the smoke hit him, he froze. His body stiffened and his eyes became trained on the statue. I felt my stomach churn, Little Jay wasn't moving at all, just looking at the statue with his wide silver eyes unmoving. Sadie got to her feet and looked up terrified. She turned and ran back towards the entrance.

"CARTER! GET MOM AND DAD SOMETHING HAPPENED TO JAY!" She yelled running down the hall again.

Soon after Sadie left the room, Little Jay fell to the ground unmoving. An evil eerie voice spoke throughout the cave.

"One day child, one day I shall be free. When I am, I will find you again, and you… will be my champion." The voice said, sending more chills down my spine.

I had never heard the voice before, I hadn't heard it in any dreams, and I couldn't put a name to it.

"Who is that?" I whispered to myself.

Before anything else could happen, the scene began to dissolve before my eyes. No! Hecate couldn't take me out of it now. I needed to know what that voice was, and what it would want with me exactly. Be his champion? What did that even mean, I needed to know.

"HEY! DON'T TAKE ME OUT NOW!" I yelled to nobody in particular.

Hecate's cackling voice rang through my head. "Oh you passed your first trial Jason Nicholson. However, I promise you the next one, will not be as easy!" She yelled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Next thing I know, I was being dropped onto a dock. I almost jumped when I saw the crystal blue water next to me. I was taken aback by the beautiful scenery and the lush green forest that was on the shore line. However, my peace was interrupted when I had saw a sword coming for my head. I ducked instinctively and was about to pull out a knife to cut the attacked down, however somebody did it for me. I looked over and I almost jumped up and hugged the kid. It was Percy, who blocked the sword strike and hit the big burly man upside the head with the flat if his blade.

"Percy! Thank god man I was in the forest with Nikki and-."

He didn't even seem to realize I was standing right in front of him. I noticed something as well. It was Percy, I had no doubt about that. However he was… shorter, less muscular looking, and seemed to just have a more boyish face. It looked like Percy when he was younger. Then all my hope of maybe escaping Hecate evaporated. It was Percy when he was about 13 years old.

"Jay, Annabeth come on I can pilot this thing!" He said pointing to the giant pirate galley that was behind me.

I took a closer look and coming up behind him where another young me, and a young Annabeth. 13 year old Jay had his bow out and was covering Annabeth with arrows as they ran towards the ship. I wanted to jump in front of those arrow, or leap into the water and have myself drown. I was back on Circe's island, three years ago, during me and my friend's quest through the Sea of Monsters. Right now, Annabeth and I had just saved Percy from being a guinea pig forever, and Annabeth had fought and beaten the witch Circe.

I knew exactly what happened next, and I wanted more than anything to turn my back and not watch it unfold. However when I tried, my body completely stiffened, and I couldn't turn away from the scene. The moment played out in front of me just like I remembered it.

I looked across the way, and saw a young girl running from a pirate. He had her cornered against a tree, and her scream of absolute terror was the same scream that has haunted me since this happened for real.

Reyna. She was the young girl that had helped Annabeth and I figure out where we were. She knew what would happen if Annabeth and I helped Percy escape, she knew that she and the island would be in danger. However she did anyway. I had no idea why she did it, but I remember she… asked me to protect her. She looked so scared of what could happen, so she asked for him to protect her.

The younger version of me finally noticed Reyna across the way.

"Reyna…" He said before attempting to run back towards the dock.

Annabeth grabbed his arm. "No Jay. I know what you're thinking but we don't have time. You know I'm right." She said in a tone that clearly meant, 'Don't argue with me right now'.

The young me sighed and just lifted his bow. "I never break promises, never." He said.

"Jay that shot is almost 300 yards, you can't reach that, nobody can!" Annabeth told him.

Younger Jay raised his bow and took aim at the pirate. "Yeah well I'm not just anybody." He said letting the arrow fly.

I looked where the shot went and soon an arrow was protruding from the pirates back, and Reyna looked around still terrified.

"I'm the first son of Artemis." Younger Jay said, before running onto the ship with Annabeth.

I expected the scene to end after that however it didn't. I say the ship with Percy, Annabeth and I sail away into the distance. However I was still on the island watching the pirates destroy and pillage the whole island. Reyna ran through the beach, and soon joined the women who I remember greeted us when we came to the island. The two ran to the docks, and soon they were in front of me. Both of them were covered in dirt, grime and scars from running.

"Reyna we need to get out of here!" The older girl urged.

Reyna looked out over the dock. "Jay… Jay said he'd-."

The older girl grabbed Reyna's arm. "You shouldn't have trusted him Reyna. He was never going to protect you, he's just like all men, selfish cowards." She told the younger girl.

That stung. Was she right? I mean, have I been a coward? I didn't want to run back to save Reyna when she was in trouble, why? Because Annabeth said we didn't have time? I could have gotten her and had her on the ship in minutes with how fast I could move. What about other things, I had been a coward about. I was too afraid to confront these conflicting feelings I've started having for Nikki, I had basically ignored her since we pretty much almost made out one night. If I wanted to save everyone that I cared about, I needed to stop being a coward. I don't know what has happened to me, since Bianca left, I had almost become a completely different person. I hadn't been as brave as I usually was, and I been complaining an awfully lot. I had been through some bad things in my life, but one thing I did was never complain. It was time for me to stop being… whatever it was I was being. I needed to bring back the old Jay, if I wanted any chance of winning this war.

"No. Jay told me he would protect me, he promised me. He'll… he'll be back, eventually I'll see him again." Reyna said determined, looking out over the ocean.

I wanted to cry then. What was Reyna doing now? Was she even alive? Was she still… waiting to see me again? That was one thing I knew I was going to have to do when the war was over. Something else to add to my list.

To get there, I needed to get out of these 'trials'. I looked up to the sky and I yelled. "HECATE! STOP THIS! YOUR TRIALS ARENT GOING TO FAZE ME!" I shouted into the air.

The scene around me stopped, but I heard no voice.

I shouted again. "YOU CAN'T FAZE ME! I'M THE FIRST SON OF ARTEMIS!" I yelled.

It was time for me to recognizing my own achievements. Nikki was right when she told me I wasn't weak. I needed to stop thinking so much about all the things I haven't been able to do, and think about the things I HAVE been able to do.

"I returned Zeus's master bolt to Olympus, and battles Heracles. I navigated the Sea of Monster and retrieved the Golden Fleece. I fought the Titan Atlas and freed my mother Artemis. I killed Antaeus the giant and navigated the Labyrinth!" I yelled again even louder.

Soon after that the mist started to dissolve. The scene around me shifted again. Pieces of the beach on Circe's island started to shift around, and soon I was unconscious again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I woke up leaning against a tree. The first thing that came to me was a fit of coughing, and gasping for breath. I leaned forward on all fours and almost started coughing up blood right there on the spot. I looked up in front of me, and Hecate was standing in front of me with her arms crossed, and a wicked look on her face.

I sprang to my feet and grabbed my bow which had been laying on the ground next to me. I had an arrow aimed, I fired it but just like last time she waved her hand and it stopped in mid-air. She waved it to the side and sighed.

"I see now Jason Nicholson, the extent of your power." She said gesturing to the area around us.

I tilted my head wondering, then my jaw dropped when I saw the area around us. It was like a ball of fire had just been put out. Tree branches were scattered everywhere, the ground was singed, and almost the entire area was flattened. Had I done this? I know I was in the forest and everything, but I had no idea I could do this much damage to an area. I looked over at Hecate again, I wasn't going to let her keep talking this time.

"Why do this!? Why seek out Nikki and me? Just to put us through your stupid test!?" I yelled to ask her.

She began to slowly evaporate out of sight. "You are powerful Jason Nicholson, and so is Nicolette Cassidy. You have both given me… much to think about." She said disappearing from my view.

"Nikki!" I yelled as her words made me remember, she had just gone through the same thing I did.

I forgot all about Hecate and ran back for the campsite. When I finally got there, Nikki was laying facedown near the fire. Her golden armor was still on, and her sword was just out of her reach. I turned her around and her armor and sword disappeared. I shook her shoulders holding her head in my lap.

"Nikki! Come on Nik wake up! It's me Jay!" I yelled shaking her.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sprang to a sitting position. She coughed and gasped for breath like I did earlier. She leaned over and looked around frantically, her face was red from coughing and she looked like she crawled through Tartarus and back.

"Hey! It's me you're alright." I said steadying her shoulders.

She looked around frantically for a little longer before her eyes finally fell on me. Her eyes widened.

"Jay! That girl we met it was actually-."

"Hecate, yeah I had a run in with her to." I said dryly.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Well at least you're alright. She made me… relive memories from my past. My… my mom… it was terrible." She said shuttering.

I hugged her for a second before pulling away and rambling. "Look Nikki, I'm so, so, SO sorry for how I've been treating you since the other night. I... I've just been feeling so weird, I think I may have feelings for you, but I… I still love Bianca, I just-."

She held her hand up for me to stop talking. "It's alright Jay. Just, stop talking. Look no matter what, if I have feelings for you or not we have more important stuff to worry about. Let's just focus on winning this war. Then afterwards, we'll see what hap-."

It was my turn to hold a hand up to silence her. "SHHH, do you hear that?" I said sharply.

My extremely sensitive ears heard the faintest crack of a branch in the forest. Nikki went to stand up but I held her back.

"Shh, don't move yet, don't let them know we're here." I said, as I looked past her shoulder.

I saw the slightest reflective gleam of an eye, just outside of where the fires light touched. It was a cyclops, I figured out. They had a very distinct smell, and I could smell it from where we stood.

"Cyclops, big one it looked like. Just near the tree line. It's going to spring as soon as we move. Are you ready?" I asked her.

Just like the Nikki I know and loved, she smirked and nodded her head. "Never not ready for a fight." She said.

I nodded my head and smiled back at her. We both leaped to our feet, and as I expected a giant cyclops charged towards us! He had a massive club in his hands and looked like he was ready to crush us like walnuts. However he never even got the chance to come close to us. Just as Nikki was about to go in to slash him, a single silver arrow came protruding from the back of his head. He dissolved into dust right before our eyes.

Nikki and I both looked up and two girls in silver hunting jackets came out from the darkness.

One girl rested her spear on her shoulder and looked at the other.

"Good shot Bianca." Thalia said.

She then looked at me and Nikki. "Well, look what we have here. We've been expecting you two." She said to the two of us with a smile.

 **A:N) Sooooooo yeah guys I feel really bad about delaying this update so long, but I had major writers block, and I have gotten really busy getting ready for school to start lately. Unfortunetly for the fall months my schedule is really loaded, so updates are going to come a little slower unfortunetly.**

 **I won't make you guys wait this long, I will try my best to avoid it. However I wanted to be honest with you guys.**

 **So as for the chapter itself, how did you like it? Can you guess who the voice talking to Jay in the first flashback was? All you Kane Chronicles fans will prob know right away ;)**

 **Also, who's even more excited for Jay to meet Reyna in Heroes of Olympus now? I know I'm excited to write it!**

 **So next chapter is a conversation with the Hunters of Artemis, and the journey to Manhattan for the Battle for Olympus! I guess this story will end up being about 14 or 15 chapters.**

 **The most important thing I need from you guys, other than reviewing and letting me know what you think is…. I NEED YOU GUYS TO ANSWER THE POLL!**

 **I need you guys to click on my profile and press 'vote now' on the poll at the top. You guys tell me what you want to see. Do you want to see Jay journey with Jason Piper and Leo in 'The Lost Hero'? Or do you want to see him lose his memory and find camp Jupiter with Percy, Frank and Hazel in 'The Son of Neptune'? Go answer pleaseeeee!**

 **So that's it for me guys! Enjoy this chapter, please review! And I'll see you all later! :)**


	6. Heart

The First Son of Artemis Book 3: The Last Olympian

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis, (16 years old)**

The walk back to the hunter's camp was short enough. I was right when I told Nikki tat they were close earlier. I walked with Bianca leading the way, while Nikki was speaking to Thalia explaining what was going on. Seeing Bianca, other then bringing up all my old feelings and the painful memories of her having to join the Hunters, it made me think about Nico, who was on some quest with Percy.

"Bianca, I need to tell you something. It's Nico, he took Percy on some quest with him." I told her. We both walked with out bows out ready for anything.

Her head shot over to me. "What? Why would he go with just Percy, why wouldn't he bring you too?" She asked.

The thought of how cold and distant Nico had been to me, it made me feel even worse about what I had to do with Bianca. I could understand why he hated me, I was the reason that he lost his sister to the Hunters. I knew that Bianca was more then likely flourishing under my mother and Thalia's command, but in the end. I had forced the girl who I loved and knew loved me to join an order of women who swore of men and romantic relationships for the rest of their lives.

Bella from Twilight had nothing on me.

"He… he hasn't talked to me since well… you know." I told her.

She sighed and looked over at me. "Jay, I don't blame you. I know why I had to do it, if it gives us a chance to win and save more of our friends then well it was worth it I guess." She said.

She seemed to be trying to convince herself as much as me.

"I'm so sorry B. I… I would do anything to-." I started.

"Jay!" Thalia shouted behind me.

I sighed in annoyance, that's twice now I've tried to have a deep conversation with Bianca about our feelings and we've been interrupted. If it wasn't about to possibly be the end of the world I would've been more annoyed.

Thalia and Nikki came back up behind us.

"Nikki briefed me on the situation. We'll be ready, when we get back to camp you guys should contact Annabeth and tell her to get everyone to move out now. We need to get positions set up in Manhattan as soon as possible." She told me.

I looked over at Bianca, she gave me a nod seemingly give me permission to go into commander mode.

I turned back to Thalia. "You're right, soon as we get back I'll get ahold of her. Are… you guys sure Thalia? After we head out for New York, we probably will be fighting for days and there can't be any retreat option, we either win… or we die." I asked her.

I was expecting some dramatic pause, and answer. However, Thalia was never one for the dramatic.

"You bet we are. When we get back I also think you should talk to all the hunters. You know I think it's time they all officially were introduced to you." Thalia said.

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, introduce yourself, tell them the plan, give a rousing speech." She suggested.

Nikki chimed in. "Get to know the men and women who fight for you. Don't make them follow a stranger." She said.

Thalia seemed impressed. "Wow Nikki that was really smart, where'd you hear that? Was it in a book when you went to that military school?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, I knew exactly where she got it from. "No, she didn't she got it from an episode of Game of Thrones we watched this summer." I said.

Nikki shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, you're the one who made me watch it, it's not my fault I know it better then you now." She said with a bit of amusement.

"Hey, you do not I bet you can't even tell me who Jon Snow's real mother-." I started.

"Guys! We have a lot more to worry about then Game of Thrones." Bianca said annoyed.

Well, one thing was for certain. Whether Nikki got the quote from the greatest TV show of all time or not, it still applied to now.

It was time for me to finally meet my mother's hunters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well after Thalia introduced me, I didn't get stuck full of arrows. They didn't boo me off stage and throw fruit at me, so I'm guessing that was a good sign. I was propped up on a picnic table with the eyes of every single hunter on me. Thalia, Nikki, and Bianca were all next to me. Nikki saw me with a nervous look on me face and gave me a reassuring smile. It lifted my spirits a little bit.

I cleared my throat and began, I never thought it would be this hard. "Hunter's of Artemis! As Thalia said, my name is Jason Nicholson the first ever son of your patron Lady Artemis." I yelled out.

I heard the murmurs in the crowd but kept speaking. "Now, I know how some of you must be feeling. Confused, anxious, perhaps slightly angered. However, I have come here to plead with all of you to come help us in the coming battle against the Titan Lord Kronos."

The mention of Kronos seemed to send shivers down the spine of everyone in the camp.

"Right now, my mother, your patron Lady Artemis is fighting the father of all monsters Typhoon! Her and the rest of the gods can't fight the beast and guard Olympus. That job falls on the backs of us demi-gods! Camp Half-Blood, is already preparing for the final battle now. I know that we've had our differences in the past, but only together can we defeat the Titan Lord!" I continued.

I seemed to get a few cheers of 'yeah', and 'we need to help' now.

"Don't go and think of yourselves as fighting for a man, go and fight for yourself, your fellow hunters, and most importantly fight for your patron! Kronos means to destroy the Olympians thrones, my mother and your ladies throne on Mt. Olympus, we WILL NOT LET HIM!" I yelled out, remembering the plan Kronos had monologued to me.

At the mention of my mother's throne possibly being destroyed, was the spark that lit under the Hunter's. They cheered and drew out their weapons into the air. It was a success. I managed to rally the Hunters and not get myself shot.

"Now, Thalia will explain the rest of the plan to you! We leave in the morning for Manhattan. Sleep well Hunter's. It may be the last sleep you have for several days." I said before quickly hoping off the table, being replaced by Thalia and Bianca.

Thalia went on to explain the plan while I stood on the floor next to Nikki. The cool air whipped through the forest, it sent chills down my spine. I say this often, but I never imagined when I was twelve that four years later I would be fighting on a war for my life.

"How'd I do?" I asked her, as we made our way to my mother's command tent.

We both sat down at the command table and she chuckled a little. "Ha, well it wasn't Tyrion at the battle of blackwater bay levels of inspiring, but it was good." She told me.

I laughed a little and looked over to her. "It all been leading up to this Nikki, I almost can't believe it." I said in an amazed voice.

She nodded her head. "I know, every quest, every battle, it's all come down to this." She said.

We sat quietly for a while, before she chuckled a little and broke the silence. "Ha, can you tell me the time Percy got turned into a guinea pig?" She said.

I laughed a little and tilted my head at her. "Ha, why do you wanna hear that story?"

She shrugged with a smile. "I don't know. I mean for the next few days we'll be fighting for our lives. You and me we'll probably have to fight a Titan who's bent on killing us. I figured we could talk about more fun times, and just enjoy the last night we have before we're worried about getting killed in our sleep."

She started at me with the piercing blue eyes she had. They were pretty, and she made a good point.

I nodded my head with a smile. "Ha, well I just wanna make clear I didn't think that island was a good idea." I started.

For the next hour or two the two of us just laughed and talked. I told her a bunch of my stories, she told me hers. I told her about how when I was twelve I almost got stretched in half in a water bed store. How Percy and I almost got killed playing a game of dodgeball and had to escape. The time that I got stranded on a piece of driftwood in the Sea of Monsters and fought the mermen.

I told her about the time that I broke into my grandparent's house and found the picture of Carter and Sadie Kane. How Amos found Bianca and I in my family's tomb and told me all about magic. How, Percy and I saw Kronos rise and we had to fight him off. I told her how I met Annabeth on my very first day of school and thought she was crazy.

"Haha, well it's a good thing you didn't move your seat!" She said with a laugh.

I laughed as well. "Yeah haha, if I hadn't I'd been dead by now." I told her.

She smiled a cute smile at me. "Speaking of Annabeth, you should send her that Iris message. I need to get some sleep, I… I'll see you in the morning." She told me standing up.

I nodded at her too. "You too Nikki… I'm glad that I brought you along with me." I told her honestly.

She gave me a long hug, and let it linger. She kissed my cheek, which I'm not proud to say I went read at before smiling at me and walking out of the tent.

I shook of my red face and went over to the small fountain that was in my mom's tent. I pulled a drachma out of my bag and tossed it into the water, saying the appropriate prayer.

"Show me Annabeth Chase, at camp half-blood." I said.

Before I knew it, the water churned and into view popped my favorite daughter of Athena. It was late, and dark outside however she was sitting at the campfire alone, staring into the flames.

"Annabeth!" I yelled to her.

Her hand shot to her dagger and she stood panicked until she saw me. "Jay! It's good to hear from you, did you and Nikki find the Hunters?" She asked me.

I nodded with a smile. "You bet we did. Nikki and I are going to ride Agatha to Manhattan tomorrow and meet up with you and the rest of camp. The Hunter's are going to follow. Have you heard from Percy?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, he should be in Manhattan by tomorrow morning. He told me to tell you that he did it. What you guys were talking about, he said you'd know." She said to me curiously.

I froze. He really did it. I remembered before Percy left he told me that he was going to go into the Styx, just like Luke did if her could. He didn't want Annabeth to know, because he knew that she would be worried. It had been worrying me since he told me, and my own mother said that one could die from bathing in the Styx. However, if he did, then he would be on even playing ground against Luke.

I nodded to her. "Okay, that's good to hear. So, you and the rest of camp, you're going to mobilize in the morning?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, we have everything ready Hephaestus cabin is working through the night to get swords and armor ready. Clarisse and Ares still refuse to fight, we've been trying to convince them." She said to me.

Damn Clarisse. Ares was a huge bulk of our force from camp. I was hoping she would come around before the battle. Part of me wanted to go and knock some sense into her. However, I knew that we had more pressing matters.

"Damn Clarisse, well we can't do anything but hope they'll come around. I'll meet you on Olympus Annabeth." I said to her trying to sound confident.

She nodded and was about to dispel the iris message. However, I stopped her. "Wait, Annabeth!" I yelled quickly.

She turned around. "Yeah?" She asked me.

I smiled at her. "I know I've said this before Annabeth, but it may be my last chance now… Thank you. Thank you for finding me that day and showing me what I was." I told her.

She laughed lightly and smiled. "You're welcome Jay. Now, get some sleep it all comes down to this." She said before giving me on last smile and dispelling the Iris message.

I took in a deep breath and walked over to the bed in the tent. I checked my things. I had my belt, and wolf's head charm bracelet on the table next to the bed. My magicians bag was hanging on the bed post. There was no question I needed to unleash my Greek and Egyptian powers if I wanted any chance of survival. Zeus's warning rang in my head, but I thought he was a little pre-occupied with battling Typhoon to smite me down.

I made sure my white staff was ready, before laying down into bed. I was hoping for a dreamless quiet sleep.

However, things rarely went my way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When I opened my eyes, I reached for the table that was supposed to be next to the bed I was in. There was nothing there. I shot up and found myself inside a tent. It wasn't my mothers command tent at her camp. It was a smaller tent; a lantern was in-between myself and another sleeping bag. A bow was next to the empty sleeping bag, and inside the tent was a cooler, along with other camping previsions.

I slowly dragged myself out of the sleeping bag I was in and got to my knees. I knew I was dreaming, I knew I was. Ever since my encounter with Morpheus in the Labyrinth, I had gotten good at detecting when I was dreaming and when I wasn't. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing, and my eyes went wide. Instead of the camp half-blood t-shirts and joggers I was wearing when I went to sleep, I was wearing a green sweater and under armor shirt along with a pair of sweatpants and boots.

I looked outside, and it was light outside again. I shielded my eyes from the sun with my arm and took a few groggy steps outside the tent, wondering where in the world I could possibly be.

"Ah good, you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry it hadn't worked." A male voice said.

My legs felt like giant cinder blocks had been tied to them. I looked and there was a man sitting around a fire. He was prodding it with a stick, while a rabbit was cooking on a spit over the fire. He raised his head up, and I never felt tears streak down my face so fast in my life.

It was my father. Joshua Nicholson.

"D…dad." I said running over to him.

A part of me expected him to be a ghost, and me to run right through him. That didn't happen however. I slammed into him and almost knocked him off the tree stump he was sitting on.

"Haha easy there my boy, you're a lot stronger then I remember." He said putting his one arm around me.

I pulled back with the tears streaking down my face. It was him, it really was. The brown hair, mustache and chin strap beard. Tall, with his curly hair all over the place. It was my father, just as I remembered him. He was sitting right in front of me. I could hardly believe it.

But then I remembered. I back away slightly. "This is a dream, you… you died. I couldn't save you, you died because those monsters were looking for me. I… I'm so sorry dad."

His face grew solemn. He came and put an arm around my shoulder. "Now son, there was nothing that you could have done. Like I told you in the note I wrote to you, if I died so that you could live longer then I see now better way to die." He told me.

I shook my head and sobbed, remembering that day I first woke up in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary. Reading that note Annabeth had handed me.

"How… how are you here? I didn't know you could visit me in my dreams." I asked him wiping the tears from my eyes.

He sat back up again and was across from me now. "A little favor from the Lord of the Dead. I was beginning to think he duped me when you didn't wake up." He explained to me.

I looked at him absolutely bewildered. Hades was the last god that would be doing me any favors. "What? How did you get Hades to agree, he isn't exactly my biggest fan?" I asked him.

He seemed to realize he didn't explain fully. "Ah, yes I actually meant the Lord of the Dead. The… well the Egyptian one Osiris." He told me.

I had completely forgotten about everything Egyptian related until now. "Osiris? Dad, I thought the Egyptian Gods were trapped in the Rosetta Stone in London?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Well they are, but your father… had his ways." He told me.

I had so many questions I wanted to ask him. Ever since he died, I had so much I wanted to say to my father, ask him, tell him about. However here he was in front of me now, and I couldn't think of a single word to say.

"I gave the locket to mom, and I told her you had no regrets just like you asked." I told him, which was the only thing I could think off.

He smiled and looked at the trees. "Good, thank you for that son. I miss you mother more and more every-day. It seems she's turned you into quite the formidable hero." He said with pride in his voice.

I laughed a little and smiled as well. "Yeah you could say that. It hasn't just been her, it's been my friends Percy, Annabeth, Nikki, Thalia… Zoe… Bianca. Have you… you know been watching me?" I asked him.

"You bet I have! When you took and kicked that Titan who had captured your mother's ass, when you and your friends fought that Hydra! Oh, or when you saved your friends fought those pirates on Circe's island! And the best was when you took down that giant guardian in Hephaestus's junkyard! I've never seen such magical power in someone so young, I'm beyond proud of you my boy!" He said excitedly repeating what he'd seen.

I felt myself well up slightly. I wasn't a big fan of boasting about my accomplishments. However, hearing my father say he was proud of me… it was a great feeling.

"Ha, thanks dad. I… had a lot of help. Dad… why didn't you tell me about the Kane's?" I asked, listing off one of my questions.

He sighed and looked sad in his eyes. "I was going too. My hope was that after the last month of school you had was over, I could take you to Camp Half-Blood. After you were there for a summer and learned about being a demi-god, after that I would introduce you to magic." He explained.

The sudden move from Minnesota to New York made sense in my head now. "Did you even really have a job here?" I asked him.

He chuckled a little and shook his head. "No, I just knew we needed to be in New York. Camp Half-Blood and Brooklyn house would both be near, that way you could learn to use both sides of your lineage. The House of Life caught onto me however." He told me.

The House of Life, the last thing I needed to be worrying about with was them at this moment. "So, the House really wants me dead, then don't they?" I asked him.

He nodded grimly. "Yes. They said after they kicked me out they'd leave us alone, but around the time you turned 11 they started spying on us again. I had no way to get into contact with Julius Kane again, so I contacted Amos and got the house in New York. I knew that they'd eventually try to have you killed, and I needed you to be ready. Thank the gods Amos found you."

"You mean after Grandpa tried to kill me with a snake and fireballs?" I asked him ironically.

He nodded and chuckled a little. "Ha yes after that. I'm sorry about that by the way, your grandparents as you obviously know didn't take it well when our family was banished from the House." He told me.

I thought back to my visit to my grandparent's home. I remembered one question that burned in my mind after I visited. I knew that this would be my only chance to ask any questions about my Egyptian side.

"Dad when I snuck into their house, my grandparents they had some giant door under their steps. My blood opened the first door but the second door it was a huge wall with hieroglyphics on it, it couldn't open." I asked him.

He gave a small smiled and nodded his head. "Actually son, that was one of the things I needed to talk to you about." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I needed to talk to you son, not just to catch up and tell you how proud I am of you. I needed to tell you some things. One that will help you in your coming battle, and one that will help you when you eventually go and find Carter and Sadie." He told me, stressing the importance.

Figures, nothing too good usually happened to me unless something life threatening was attached to it.

I was getting used to it at this point. "Okay, if it helps me then I want to know."

He nodded. "Good. Now the first thing, that door in your grandparent's house is the Nicholson family library. It has everything that you'd ever need to know about the ancient Egyptian world." He told me.

"Giant library, has all the answers I need got it." I responded to him.

"Yes, now remember if in your quest with Carter and Sadie, all else seems lost, the answer you need will always be able to find it in there." He told me in a serious tone.

I was confused, I know Amos had told me I needed to help them both. I thought he just meant help with learning how to use magic. "What do you mean? What quest?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I can't say no more about it son, I'm sorry. However, I think you have more pressing concerns now. When you wake up, you're in for the battle of your life."

He was right about that. I still didn't know if we could win. "I still don't know if we can win Dad. And to be honest with you, I don't even know where I'll go if I end up dying. Egyptian afterlife, or Greek afterlife. It's not a nice thought." I ranted to him.

"Well it'll be Greek I'll tell you that much. Your mother wouldn't let it be anything else. But that's also what I wanted to talk to you about son." He told me.

"What is it?" I asked with him, pleading he may have some way to have an advantage.

"I've seen you the last few days son. The one thing that you need to remember to win this battle is very simple." He told me.

"Well don't keep me in suspense dad." I asked him.

He chuckled and pointed to my heart. "It's your heart son. You need to believe in it, and yourself. If you for one second during this battle, believe that you won't win the men and women around you will begin to believe it as well." He told me.

Passing the trials of Hecate had given me my confidence back. However, I would be lying if in the back of my head I wasn't still worried. My father was right, but how would I be able to protect all my friends who were fighting, when so many people I've set out to protect have died.

"Dad… so many people that have counted on me died. I let mom get captured, I should have insisted more that I go with her-."

"Your mother is stubborn, she never would've let you go no matter how hard you tried. That wasn't your fault Jay." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "I… I promised Zoe that I wouldn't let her die. I look up at the constellation in the sky every-day. I've looked up at it every-day since it happened, and you know what I say to myself? I could have stopped her from being up there. She could still be here, if only I had kept my promise." I said to him, tears threatening again.

My father was silent for a small while letting me stew. "Aye, you may be right Jay. Maybe you could have saved her, maybe you really couldn't have. However, let me ask you this, what would Zoe say to you right now?" He asked me.

"Well she would probably be-."

"Do you think that she would be screaming at you, telling you you're the reason she's dead? Do you think she'd be okay with you wallowing and feelings sorry for yourself?" He asked me.

No, she wouldn't be. "No… she wouldn't be doing any of that. I know exactly what she'd be saying. 'You stupid boy, we have people to save, you have people to save.' Something along those lines." I said honestly.

He nodded his head. Before he could say anything else the fire that we were sitting near extinguished itself. He looked up in the sky. "Alright, I'll wrap up." He said solemnly.

My ears propped up. "What!? No, you can't leave, not now. I have so many things I want to ask you and tell you!" I begged him, as he got up from the tree stump.

He smiled over at me again, towering over me. "You're right about what Zoe would say son. Always remember, that we all believe in you. Your mother does, I do, your friends do, and I'm sure wherever Zoe is, she believes in you too." He said holding his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't say anything back. I held his hand on my shoulder, I didn't want him to leave. Seeing him made me want to go back. Back to when I was ignorant of the problems that face the world, back to when I had no idea about anything involving demi-gods or magicians. I wanted to sled down giant hills, play hockey on a frozen lake, go to Minnesota Wild games, go out hunting. All of this, in that moment I wanted to do with my father.

He smiled and looked into my silver eyes again. "I have to go now son, you have a big next few days ahead of you. Could decide the fate of us all." He told me.

I shook my head, with the tears streaming now. "I don't care about that anymore. I miss you… I don't want you to leave me." I told him.

I heard a loud swirling begin to churn in the air. I looked over and a portal of mist began to form. I looked back to my dad.

"I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you." He said with his hand still on my shoulder.

I pulled him into a hug and he did the same. He smelled like fresh pine and home. He pulled away, ruffled my brown hair and began to walk towards the portal. He turned back to me, with a smile on his face.

"Remember son, heart. Believe in yourself, always remember that I do. I love you Jason." He told me, with one last smile.

He took one more step before quickly turning around again. "Oh, and I completely forgot Jay, when it comes to your love life… you'll know when and who is the right one. You just will. Personally, however I like that Nikki girl, hold onto that one." He said before walking even closer to the portal.

I managed to laugh between my cries. He puffed up his brown hunting jacket and turned back just before the portal. "So long son, I'll see you again soon. Just don't make it too soon." He said smiling.

He stepped into the portal, and just like that my father was gone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No, no dad don't go." I muttered before being shaken.

"Jay! Wake up, are you okay?" I heard before my head shot up out of my bed.

I looked around frantically. I wasn't in the forest with my father anymore. I saw the sun coming through the flaps of the tent. The sound of weapons being moved and people running around preparing were through the air. I looked over and saw Nikki sitting next to my bedside. She seemed to be ready for battle. Her blonde hair had been freshly washed and was back in a loose ponytail. She was wearing her orange camp shirt, and grey joggers. Her gold necklace sparkled in the light, all she had to do was press it and she would be in a full set of golden Greek armor with a sword to boot.

I was more then happy to see her. I smiled at her and looked into her piercing blue eyes. "Yeah I'm okay. Are the hunters ready to head out?" I asked her.

She nodded her head as I swung my legs around, getting up off the bed. I pulled my belt around my waist and clipped it and attached my bracelet to my wrist. I slung my magicians bag around my body. I finally felt ready.

Nikki nodded her head and pulled her travel backpack over her shoulders. "Yeah Bianca and Thalis are getting them ready now. So, are you ready?" She asked me sounding slightly nervous.

'Remember son, heart. I believe in you.'

'Personally, however I really like that Nikki girl, hold onto that one.'

I nodded my head and put a hand on Nikki's shoulder. "I am. Nikki, I wanna say this before the battle because I may not get a chance. I really-."

She put a finger on my lips to silence me. "Don't, you can tell me after the battle. After we win." She said with a smile.

I smiled back at her and felt my face get hot. I sighed and nodded my head. "Alright. Let's get going. It's all led up to this, and we're ready." I said before walking out of the tent, with Nikki in tow.

It was finally time for the final battle of The Second Titan War.

 **A/N:} Helloo everybody, before you say asked yes, it is it really is me. It is really domgk115 and this has really been a new chapter in The First Son of Artemis series.**

 **Now I'm sure all booming with questions for me, some of you are probably excited, some of you are probably chanting for my head on a plate. The first thing I want to say is a massive 'I'm Sorry' to everyone of my readers.**

 **Things just began to get so absolutely crazy between school and work in my personal life. The thing that brought it all to a climax was when my old laptop shut down. The whole thing was shot, it was the laptop I first started writing my fanfictions on, and I lost all of my files for every story that I had ever wrote. This crushed me and I didn't know what else to do.**

 **Between that and experiencing severe personal problems I decided to just focus on bettering myself and getting my life straightened out. I did, I passed my senior year of high school with flying colors, and now I'm attending Rowan University, one of the best teaching schools in my home state of New Jersey, working my way towards an English degree to become a teacher.**

 **The other week in my English class I got an essay that was about the fantasy genre and we were allowed to use some of our favorite books as a guide and I picked of course PJO and HOO. That led me to read the books again, then I started reading my old Son of Artemis stories, and I decided that I was finally going to do what I promised.**

 **I'm going to finish Jay's story, and then his story in the Heroes of Olympus and The Kane Chronicles, and Magnus Chase, all of the Riordan books! I promise this to you guys.**

 **So whether you've been waiting almost a year for this update or you're new, either way I want to welcome you back to THE FIRST SON OF ARTEMIS BOOK THREE!**

 **Now, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, my writing has improved substantially I feel**


	7. Battle of Lincoln Tunnel!

The First Son of Artemis Book 3: The Last Olympian

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis. (16 years old)**

I stepped out into the Hunter's camp to see all around 30 of them packing up bows, arrows, putting on armor, and wrangling their falcons and timber-wolves. Nikki went of to help Thalia arrange and pack up the camp, I went to the armory and found Bianca with other girls helping them fill their quivers with arrows. She managed to give me a small smile when she saw me and told the girl she was with to move out.

"So, are you ready to get going?" I asked her, trying to sound as upbeat as possible.

Her face seemed to fall. "Yeah Jay about that… I'm not coming with you guys."

I was taken aback. I knew that Bianca and I's relationship was a little rocky, however I knew for a fact she wanted to fight as much as I did. No matter how mad she would have been at me, she would never leave this battle willingly.

"What? Why!? We need everyone we can B, and you're a daughter of the Big Three, you're one of the strongest demi-gods we have!" I asked her, almost pleading.

She blushed slightly when I complemented her strength. However, she stood up straight, with a determined look on her face.

"I know Jay, but I have something I need to do. I'm going to the Underworld." She said as if this was something all casual.

For her of course she could more then likely sink into the ground now and be at Hades palace in minutes.

"Why are you going there?" I asked her.

She sighed and strapped her pack to her back and slung her black stygian iron bow around her shoulder. She grabbed her black bladed dagger from a trunk in the armory tent and sheathed it into her belt. It looked pretty off-setting, her having on silvery camo pants, and hunters armor, and then her black weapons emanating a dark aura. However, she pulled it off and still looked as if any monster who got into her way would run for their mommy.

"I'm going to find my father, Nico should be with Percy heading for New York he'd never leave Percy's side now…" She said with a steely look in her eyes.

She seemed to have some meaning behind her words, however I didn't ask any more about that.

She continued. "I'm going to convince him to come help in the battle. He can be stubborn, and he still holds grudges but hopefully he has a soft spot for his daughter. Even though I've never actually met him." She said seeming determined.

Her quest made more sense now. She may be a daughter of Hades but delving into the underworld was a serious undertaking for anyone. I looked into her eyes, those gorgeous dark eyes, and black hair pulled back into an intricate ponytail. It was the same girl I had fallen for over the years, the same one that was my girlfriend for more then a year. She seemed even more beautiful then before since she had become a hunter.

We used to talk about the final battle together, how we would fight and beat Kronos. She had sacrificed her relationship with me, and a lot more to become a Hunter, and give us more time to prepare. A part of me really wanted to go with her and help her as much as I could.

She seemed to read the look on my face and shook her head. "Before you say Jay, no I won't let you come with me. One, I'm a daughter of Hades, the underworld will be no problem for me. Two, don't you remember what happened last time you were down in the underworld when you were twelve? You almost died. Three, they need you in New York you Percy, Annabeth, Nikki, you all need to be there to lead." She told me demandingly.

I wasn't about to argue with her. I knew in my head she was right. I stared at her again, and I realized that we were finally alone. We were in the tent, just the two of us. Nobody was there to interrupt us, I could finally say everything I wanted to say to her. I was sorry about what happened, I would do anything to take it back, I… wish I could still be her boyfriend. I was still in love with her in the end. I didn't know what was happening with Nikki and I, but I knew that it was nothing compared to what I felt for Bianca.

I tried to say something romantic, something to express how I felt, something that would show her how I was feeling.

"I still love you." I blurted out, knowing it was true.

Her cheeks went red, and she tensed. "Don't Jay. Don't say that to me right now, we don't have the time. You know what could happen." She told me, trying to keep herself back.

I did know. If she said she loved me, declaring it like that we don't know what would happen to her Hunters vow. If it broke, she could age forward and our whole plan for the battle would fall apart. The whole reason she joined the Hunter's was to give us the extra time to prepare, it would have been worthless if she said what in my heart I wanted her to say. That would have made her even more upset.

We stood there for another minute, knowing that this would be the last time we saw each other under the current circumstances. The next time we saw each other, it'd be in the middle of the battle. I didn't know what else to do, so I just pulled her into a hug, putting my arms around her waist and holding her close. She resisted for a second before putting her arms around my neck. For a few seconds, it was like nothing had ever changed. The two of us were back at camp, up in a tree somewhere holding each other and watching the stars.

She pulled back and gave me a small smile. "One more thing before I leave. There's something Lady Artemis wanted me to show and give you." She said walking to the back of the tent with me following.

She stopped in-front of an armor stand. "Lady Artemis had a feeling that you would come to the camp before the battle. She thought you deserved armor befitting of her son. Besides, I don't think you want to go into battle wearing a t-shirt and joggers." She said smiling at the giddy look on my face.

I looked at the armor, it was magnificent. It consisted of silver camo pants, with matching combat boots. The top half had a long-sleeve, silver, padded undershirt. The breastplate was my signature silver color, with the emblem of Artemis imprinted into the middle of it. The helmet may have been the best part. It was in the shape of a falcon, that looked just like Agatha.

I looked at Bianca and nodded my head with a smile. "Oh yeah, this'll do."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We ended up leaving the Hunter's camp around noon, Nikki and I rode on Agatha towards Manhattan. I was in my new armor, I steered Agatha from behind her neck with Nikki behind me, her arms around my waist. My helmet was in front of me, I had smudged eye-black running down my cheeks and I felt like a small silver version of Rambo. Nikki and I were ahead of the Hunter's and we were meeting Percy and Annabeth at the top on Olympus. Nikki had left Michael Yew in charge of the Apollo cabin while she was gone, but with the both of us being counselors we needed to be there when we laid out the plan.

We got closer to Manhattan. We flew through Brooklyn, and I made sure to pass over Brooklyn House to make sure it was in tack still. I didn't know if Kronos would go after it, or even if he knew of its existence. However, I never would've forgave myself if something happened to Amos of Khufu. Thankfully the house wasn't destroyed and was still completely in-tact.

I was busy looking to see if I could spot Philip splashing around the terrace pool when Nikki yelled over the wind.

"Jay look at that!" She yelled pointing over to the Empire State Building.

I looked over and I had no idea what I was looking at. We were high enough to see blue beams shooting all over Olympus. It was if some kind of targeting system was pointing lasers at Olympus itself.

"That doesn't look good we need to get there quick!" Nikki yelled over the wind again.

"You got that right! Come on Agatha!" I yelled urging my guardian forward.

For a moment we sped towards the top of the Empire State Building. It should have been a routine flight, however when we crossed the threshold into Manhattan it's as if Agatha got caught in quicksand and was forced to slow up her wings. It was as if we were trudging through a bog. I talked to Agatha in my head to try and see what was wrong.

 _"Agatha! Are you okay? What's wrong!?" I asked her._

 _She let out a loud cry into the air. "I don't know Jay! It's some kind of magic, time is being slowed down around New York. Give me a moment and when we cross the threshold we should speed up again. We'll be in Olympus in no time." She assured me._

"Jay, what's happening!?" Nikki yelled over the wind to ask me.

Kronos. I thought. He was the Titan Lord of time, so he would have no problem slowing up time around Manhattan. It must have been his way of keeping the mortals away from the battle so that they wouldn't mess up his plans. However, I could feel a heavy layer of mist, and besides Kronos had to have had some kind of help.

Hecate, it must have been her magic helping him. The thought of Hecate made my blood boil.

"It was Kronos and Hecate! They put some kind of barrier around Manhattan to slow time and keep mortals out." I yelled back to her.

She grew a disgusted look on her face when I mentioned Hecate. She had told me about what Hecate had made her relive. It seems that was something else that we both had in common, we both now had a dislike for the goddess of magic.

When we crossed over the Williamsburg bridge fully, the sky darkened. It made sense, it seemed that time caught up with us when we were in Manhattan itself. It was daylight out when we were in Brooklyn, but now it was night time. I normally would have been excited, it was night which meant I would be more powerful under the power of the moon. However, I looked up and the moon was nothing but a slim crescent. A side effect of being a Son of Artemis, was that I knew the moon cycle by heart. I could tell you what stage the moon would be on any day three months in advance. That night it was supposed to be a full moon, the fact that it wasn't, meant that the gods, more specifically my mother weren't fairing too well in their battle with Typhoon.

I looked back up and we approached the Empire Sate Building. I was about to command Agatha to ascend when Nikki stopped me.

"Jay wait, we should land and take the elevator." She told me.

"Why, we can fly up and be there in less time?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "You may be right, but the gods wouldn't leave Olympus completely unguarded. They would guard it from the air at least. They probably have Aeolis, or some of the gods of the wind guarding up there. You and Agatha may be fast, but not as fast as gods of the wind." She reasoned with me.

I nodded in agreement. It was good point she made. I landed Agatha down right in front of the Empire State Building. Nikki swung her legs around the falcons back and landed onto the ground. She clicked the center of the necklace, and within seconds she was incased in a golden armor with her sword at her hip and bow around her shoulder. She brought her hands back and tied her hair into a tight ponytail, and she was officially ready for battle.

I leaped onto the ground and turned to Agatha. She had been with me through all of my crazy adventures. Whenever I needed her she always answered my call and had saved my butt more then once. I realized in that moment I never really properly thanked her. My mother had her born just to be my guardian, and she had done a fantastic job.

 _"Okay Agatha, I'm good for now. Be ready I have a feeling were going to be doing a lot of flying during this fight. Are you ready?" I asked her._

 _She let out another loud, might falcon cry. "I am Jay. It's time for us to finally drive back the Titan Lord. You can count on me." She told me confidently._

 _I smiled and patted her behind her head. "Thanks girl. I wanted to say, in-case I don't get another chance. Thank you. Thank you for always being there and saving my life for these last few years." I told her._

 _She let out another cry. "Of course, Jay. I am not only your guardian, but I am your friend, I'll always be there to catch you when you need me. Now, let's go! I'm ready for battle!" She said letting out another falcon cry that was so loud that it would've made any monster nearby run._

I watched my falcon fly off with a smile. I turned to Nikki, who was waiting with her hand on her sword. She gave me a small smile herself. The two of us walked into the lobby. The doorman who usually watched the elevator was gone, so Nikki and I got into the elevator and took it up to the six-hundredth floor. In the elevator some really bad music was playing, I had no idea what it was, but it was making my ride six hundred floors up very unpleasant.

"We need to talk to your father about changing the music in the elevator." I muttered to Nikki.

She managed a small chuckle, but it died quickly. She looked over at me, with a grave look in her eyes. "Jay, what do we do when Koios shows up?" She asked me.

I cursed in Ancient Greek. With everything going on I completely forgot about Koios. He was the father of the Titan Leto, Leto was the mother of Artemis and Apollo. So Koios was technically Nikki and I's great grandfather. I remembered the vision I had one night after Percy and I survive the Princess Andromeda explosion. Let's just say our Great-Grandpa wasn't exactly coming to give us sixteen years' worth of birthday presents. He said in my vision he was after Nikki and me specifically. I had fought Atlas, and almost beat him however in the end my mother had to finish him off. Atlas was almost certainly a better fighter then Koios, however I knew he wasn't to be taken lightly.

Koios was the Titan of Intelligence, foresight and resolve, his kids were Leto and Lelantos who was the Titan of Air. So, we would be fighting the smartest Titan, who could control the air and possibly see the future.

Safe to say it would be a tight fight.

I looked over to Nikki and gave her a reassuring smile. She had been strong for me when I was doubting myself, so it was my job to reassure her now.

"Well if he shows up, we fight him. We can and will win Nikki I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to either of us." She took a steadying breath and nodded.

"You're right, we'll fight him, and we'll win." She said confidently. She looked up and we both heard the elevator ding.

The doors slid open, and we stepped out into Olympus.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We found some of the campers, who were all excited to see us. Nikki rallied a few of her cabin mates, while I figured out from some kids where Percy and Annabeth had the counselors meeting. We got the situation as well. The entirety of Manhattan was asleep, and it was thanks to a pair of my least favorite gods, Morpheus and Hecate. Kronos's plan was in full effect.

Nikki and I came up on Percy and Annabeth in the Olympian counsel chamber.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I yelled as Nikki and I entered.

The two of them turned around. Annabeth looked pretty shaken up but managed a smile when she saw the two of us. Nikki ran over and gave both a quick hug. Percy seemed relieved to see me, I pulled my best-friend into a quick hug and smiled at him.

"Ha it's a good thing you're here man. I need to talk to you." He said.

Annabeth gave me a hug before he could continue. She looked ready for battle, with her knife strapped to her shoulder and wearing combat armor and looking fierce. She still seemed kind of shaken which isn't normal for her.

"It's good to have you back Jay. I think you and Percy should talk. Nikki come on, let's go and get the counselors together." She told Nikki.

Nikki nodded and walked out of the council chamber with Annabeth. I turned to Percy as soon as they were out of ear-shot.

"Is she okay?" I asked her.

Percy shook his head. He told me how she and Annabeth just had a run in with Hermes, he blamed Annabeth for not saving Luke when she had the chance. Annabeth didn't want to tell Percy the whole story, and I knew that bothered him. I knew despite his friendship with Rachel, Percy was absolutely crazy for Annabeth. Hearing her hide all this stuff about Luke must have bothered him. Not only because Luke was the enemy now, but because he was scared she still felt something for him.

The two of them almost made my relationships seem normal. Almost.

Percy and I started walking towards the exit, when I also remembered what he had gone through with Nico. I looked at him, and he just seemed to radiate strength now. The bath in the Styx must have had an even stronger effect then we thought.

"So, I take it your bath in the Styx went well?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah you can say that. It was the worst pain I've ever been through in my life." He told me.

He explained what happened when he went into the water of the Styx. He had to focus on one thing to keep him grounded to his mortal life. He saw Annabeth, which under normal circumstances I would have teased him about, however now didn't seem like the best time to do that. He also told me all about his trip with Nico to visit Luke's mother, how she tried to become the Oracle and failed. She always saw glimpses of Luke's future.

It was all enough to make my head spin.

After he was finished I asked a new question. "So, how many do we have here?"

"We have 40, Annabeth had Beckendorf make her this cool video shield, that can help us see anywhere light touches so that'll help. We're still outnumber oh I'd say 100-1." He told me.

"So, nothing really new then?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, not really."

Man, what inspiring leaders we were. However, having only 40 campers was still not a large amount. We were missing a good amount without the Ares cabin. However, at that moment I remembered what Bianca had told me she was going.

"Wait, I completely forgot to tell you! Bianca isn't coming with the Hunter's she told me she's going to the underworld to petition her father for help. I know the other gods are busy with Typhoon and your dad's busy with his war but having one of the big three helping us out will be a huge help." I told him, sounding really confident.

Percy's eyes widened. "Umm I forgot to tell you." He said.

"Forgot to tell me what?" I asked him.

I wish I hadn't asked. He told me how Nico sold him out to Hades, and Hades had even imprisoned him for a while. Part of me wanted to strangle Nico, the other part of me felt kinda bad for him. He only wanted answers about his mother, and Hades wasn't giving him any. This was bad however, if what Percy said was true Bianca was going to be barking up the wrong tree. She would make the trip all the way to her father's palace for no reason.

"We have to hope that Bianca can talk some sense into Hades." I told him, trying to sound hopeful again.

He nodded his head and sighed. "You're right, if anyone can hopefully Bianca can. For now, though, we need to get everyone in position. Come on, we can go check the enemy positions in Annabeth's shield." He said as the two of us made our way back towards the others.

We decided to set up our headquarters in a hotel in the southeast corner of central park. It had food, water, beds and plenty of room for all of us to stay. We were all gathered around Annabeth's video shield. I was to the left of Percy, and Annabeth on his right. The images in the shield made all of us shudder with fear, and apprehension.

Legions of monsters were pouring into Manhattan from all the bridges and tunnels. The Williamsburg bridge that Nikki and I had flown over was swarmed. Legions of dracaena in phalanxes were marching with waves of hellhounds, giants and rouge cyclopes were all marching behind them. The toughest army however was coming through the Lincoln tunnel. Two huge hyperborean giants were marching behind legions of hellhounds and dracaena. In between legions they had somehow even managed to bring forward an old WWII M4 Sherman Tank. How they got their hands on one I had no idea, how we would destroy it, I also had no idea.

I looked to Percy on my left, to his credit he didn't look rattled at all. I knew on the inside he was freaking out; however, he did a great job of keeping all the troops and counselors in line. He started assigning different cabins to guard different entrances to the city. After some of the cabins were assigned, he turned and looked at Nikki.

"Nikki you take the Apollo cabin and take the Williamsburg Bridge! I know you guys can handle it." He told her, with a reassuring smile.

Nikki who was next to me gave a confident nod. "You got it Percy, they won't get passed us."

I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Good luck." I told her.

She smiled and before she could leave Travis Stoll asked how we could get reinforcements. I looked and saw a sleeping bartender with a blackberry in his pocket. The idea came to me, I showed the phone to the group.

"I got an idea. If you guys need Percy, Annabeth, or me pick up a phone and call us you all know Annabeth's number, right?" I asked the group.

They all nodded. "Good, and the number for this phone is 609-555-6234, if you need me. We don't have many reinforcements really, so Percy and I will go where we're needed most. If you need us just call and we'll get there as fast as we can." I told them all.

It seemed to satisfy everyone and they all nodded in agreement. I turned over to Percy who nodded as well, agreeing with my plan. He assigned the last few cabins when Katie Gardner from Demeter spoke up.

"Percy, you forgot the Lincoln Tunnel." She said.

The Lincoln Tunnel was probably the toughest assignment, I had played enough call of duty with Khufu over the last few years to know those Sherman tanks were not something to be messed with. I was starting to worry about the Hunter's they should be close by now, they weren't far behind me.

Percy stroked his head thinking he turned to me. Before he could say anything, I heard a girl's voice come through the air.

"You can leave that to us!" Said the voice of Thalia.

I turned and smiled widely. The Hunters had finally arrived. They numbered around 30 just like when they left the camp, they all were ready for battle now. They had swords at their hips, and bows slung along their back. Hunting falcons were perched on all their shoulders, and silver timber-wolves were at their feet ready for battle. The campers and hunters greeted each other, well Thalia greeted most of them while the others gave small head nods and waves.

Thalia hugged Nikki, Percy, Annabeth and me. "Ha, it's good to see you guys again." She said happily.

She straightened her lieutenant's tiara and her black jacket. "It's great to see you guys too, I was worried you guys were delayed somehow." I said to her with a smile.

She flashed us all a wicked smile. "Haha don't you worry. After this is over, the five of us cheeseburgers and fries on me." She said happily.

We all smiled and nodded in agreement. I turned to Percy. "I'll head to the Lincoln tunnel with the Hunters. Will the two of you be okay?" I asked Percy and Annabeth.

Percy nodded his head. "We will be. After we activate Plan 23 and I stop the boats on the river, we'll go where we're needed the most." He explained to me.

I nodded and turned to Nikki next. "How about you Nik?" I asked her.

She nodded. "You bet. Good luck Jay, I'll call you guys if we need help." She said before turning to the campers.

"APOLLO CABIN! MOOOOVE OUT!" She said drawing her sword and moving to gather her cabin mates.

I looked over at Percy and Annabeth again. I smiled at them. "Well good luck you two, and no detours now." I told them.

I couldn't tell which one of the two blushed more. I took my new falcon helmet out from under my arm. I took in a deep steadying breath. I slid the helmet onto my head and turned to Thalia.

"Let's show Kronos the power of Artemis!" I said pressing the charms on my belt and wrist. My bow and my hunting knives sprang to life, I had a feeling I would need to keep them out for a while now.

Thalia nodded with a wicked smile. She turned to the Hunters. "Hunters of Artemis! MOVE OUT!" She yelled.

Thalia and I jogged out of the hotel, with all the Hunter's in tow. We were going to hold the Lincoln Tunnel.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Hunter's and me moved through the streets of Manhattan with blinding speed. It may have been a small moon outside, but it didn't mean we were all more quick and powerful at night. We got to the Lincoln tunnel before the army did. However, as soon as I landed in front of the entrance to the tunnel my super hearing ears caught something. It was without a doubt the sound of a moving army. I could hear hissing from Dracaena, hellhounds barking, and in the distance the rumble of the Sherman Tank that we had seen in the view from Annabeth's shield. I still had no idea how we were going to deal with that, but I learned back when I was like twelve that I worked better on the fly.

The rest of the Hunter's all ran up behind me, Thalia must have heard the advancing army just like me. She looked at me and waited for orders. I was technically in command however, I knew that some of the girls didn't exactly like taking orders from a boy, so I relayed all my commands to Thalia who in-turn relayed the orders to them.

I turned to her quickly. "Thalia get everyone set up, I want archery lines set up, we're gonna launch a volley fire. Hopefully it can disrupt the shield wall, after that get some of the girls set up in some of these shop windows! Hurry we don't have much time!" I ordered.

Thalia ran to disperse the orders. The Hunter's quickly rushed to formation, I saw some quickly run into the tunnel setting trip-wire traps that would launch huge nets and shards of celestial bronze as soon as they were activated. I had a plan in my head, and I could only pray to my mother that it would work. She'd never forgive me if I let her Hunter's die. Not to mention arguably the strongest of the armies that were marching was coming our way.

I started to focus all of my energy on the creatures around me. The timber-wolves and hunting falcons were all creatures of Artemis, so they could be put under my command. I focused my energy and call them all to my side in my head! Before I knew it, the Hunters were all set up behind me Thalia in the lead. I looked at the wolves and falcons that were next to me, and one last idea came to my end. I had never tried to summon one before, but I knew I had to try.

I focused all my strength, drawing in power from the moon and focusing it all into my prayer. I felt drips of sweat begin to slowly make their way down my face. Normally these creatures only answered to my mother, I didn't even know if any could help me right now or if they were all pre-occupied helping my mother battle Typhoon. I knew if it could give me an advantage I had to try.

"Jay! We're all set up, the lines are ready how long until-. Jay are you okay?" Thalia asked coming up behind me.

Just before I could answer, I felt a surge of power go through my body. I looked up into the air and bounding down towards me was a giant Stag. It wasn't just some reindeer, it was one of the legendary silver stags of Artemis. It landed with a giant thud in front of me, and I stared up in absolute amazement. It was at least 7 feet tall, with a giant, strong silver body, and horns that stretched up at least another three feet.

All of the Hunter's knew exactly what the creature was and looked at me and it in amazement. The creature looked down at me and seemed to be analyzing me with deep silver eyes. I quickly lowered my head in, showing the creature the respect, it deserved.

To be honest, I had no idea if it would work but it worked in the one Harry Potter movie when he had to ride the giant eagle bird thing.

It seemed to work for me too, and the creature bowed its head down and brought a knee down, so I could climb onto its back. I can almost not believe that it worked, I summoned one of the most powerful creatures that my mother had under her command.

Thalia was just as impressed. "Wow Jay that was absolutely-."

Before she could finish my senses took over, and I heard something whizzing through the air!

"Look out!" I yelled jumping and pulling Thalia down. An arrow quickly whizzed past our heads and the lines of Hunter's almost didn't have time to react.

I looked down into the tunnel, and the army was now in sight. I could see the first wave, a huge legion of dracaena in a shield wall, all marching with their spears and shields razed. Behind her I could see a pack of cyclopes and lystregonian giants hoarding a pack of hellhounds forward. I felt the rumbling start in the ground and knew that the Sherman Tank couldn't be far behind them.

I saw the looks on the Hunters face, and knew I needed to settle everyone down. I ran over and climbed up onto the back of the great stag and pulled out one of my daggers. I raised in it the air and shouted.

"Hunters! READY YOURSELVES. KNOCK YOUR ARROWS!" I shouted riding up and down the line.

I reached the end of the line and looked up at the night sky again. The moon was still a small crescent, however what I saw in the sky filled my body with anger and determination. I connected the pattern of stars in my head.

It was the constellation 'The Huntress.' It was Zoe Nightshade watching over the Hunters of Artemis and me, just like she always had.

I raced up and down the lines shouting. "LOOK IN THE SKY! FOR ARTEMIS! FOR ZOE!" I yelled pointing my dagger towards the constellation.

The Hunters cheered loudly raising their bows in the air, shouting Zoe and my mothers name. I looked down in the tunnel and the army was almost here. I rode the Great Stag up to the front, in the middle of the line with myself in the middle. All down my left and right side were ferocious timber-wolves, with hunting falcons circling over-head. I kept my eye on the first wave of dracaena, they inched closer and closer to the wire traps we had set. It was time for the rest of my plan to finally go into action.

I looked back at all the Hunters with Thalia in the middle, all of them had arrows knocked. I raised my arm in the air and shouted again. "DRAW!" I yelled.

Every Hunter drew back their bowstrings, and all I had to do was give the final order, and the spark would finally light the powder keg and all Hades would break loose.

Before I could give the order, the first dracaena legion hit the wire trap! A loud BOOOOOOM shook the tunnel and the street it led out to. Dracaena and other monsters wailed and called out, and a huge cloud of golden dust could be seen in the mouth of the tunnel, out traps had worked. The smoke finally began to clear, but the legion of dracaena, and the monsters following them all staggered.

It was finally time. "LOOSE! FIRE, MAKE EVERY ARROW COUNT!" I yelled as loud as I could over the sounds of the explosion and monsters crying out.

I huge volley of silver arrows flew overhead filling the skies above us in a brilliant silver glow. Some hunters had launched two of three arrows at a time with complete ease! I gripped my hands over both of my daggers and watched the volley fly over to the army at the mouth of the tunnel. Almost every single arrow found its mark, and the legion of dracaena was almost completely wiped out.

I turned and yelled out. "CHARGE FOR ARTEMIS!" I yelled, before turning around and charging directly towards the army of monsters, commanding every falcon and timber-wolf to follow suit.

The Stag moved at an incredible speed, and before we reached the monsters line I brought my hands to my mouth and whistled loudly. I heard a loud falcon cry pierce the air! Agatha flew overtop of me directly for a huge lystregonian giant!

Before I knew it, I crashed into the line of giants and cyclopes. The first few minutes were a complete blur. I slashed from atop my Stag mount and took out hellhounds and any the leftover dracaena I could see! The Stag fought and bucked, clomping its hooves onto hellhounds and jabbing its horns into the giants and cyclopes. I heard the howls and cries of timber-wolves and hunting falcons as they leaped, clawed and attacked any monster that moved.

My head was down looking to jab my dagger into a hellhound when I heard an arrow whizzing through the air. I shot my head down as the thing whizzed past my head. I looked in the distance and saw a new legion approaching, a legion of telkhines were marching forward in a phalanx. I jumped up onto my feet steadying myself onto the back of the Stag. It was awesome being able to ride it into battle, but my feet were growing restless, I knew I'd be even more effective on the ground. I spotted a lystregonian giant, trying to smash away a group of hunting falcons. I urged to Stag towards it and as I passed, I leaped from its back and onto the back of the giant! I brought both of my down on his beefy neck and slid down onto the ground! As my feet hit the ground, the giant blew into a pile of gold dust, sending him back to Tartarus.

I heard giant lumbering footsteps behind me. I turned quickly and saw another giant about to smash me with a giant club. I was about to try and duck out of the way, when a huge crackle of lightning came straight down from the sky! It fried the giant to a crisp, and he disintegrated into a pile of dust, his club falling harmlessly to the ground. Thalia came up running behind the pile of dust, with her spear in one hand and her magic shield Aegis in the other. The hunters came flooding behind her, clashing into the enemy lines with huge strength.

Thalia smiled at me like she was having the time of her life. "I hope you don't mind, you looked like you needed some help!" She yelled over the battle, skewering a hellhound that leaped at the two of us.

We both charged into the fray, we were holding our ground. Both of my daggers were in my hand, and I ducked and slashed at whatever I could with Thalia right at my side. We were holding out ground but with the sheer number of monsters coming our way we slowly began to be pushed out of the mouth of the tunnel! We were fighting in the narrow street that the tunnel led out to now.

I still hadn't seen the tank anywhere, but I knew we had to make a stand here and now. I ducked under a telkhines sword strike and stabbed it in the back before raising my dagger up. "HUNTERS ON ME!" I yelled to all of them.

We had a few casualties so far, and I didn't want them to rise anymore then they were at now. The timber-wolves and falcons that were left retreated to our lines, and all the Hunters rallied around me. I shouted with my dagger raised.

"COME ON ONE MORE PUSH! CHARGE!" I yelled charging back into the fray.

Before I clashed with another cyclops, I felt a cold chill pierce the air. Thalia and I both looked up and crawling through the tunnel was the biggest giant I had ever seen in my life. When he crawled out of the tunnel he stood at least forty feet tall, with a club that was the size of a suburban house.

"A hyperborean giant! This is seriously bad!" Thalia yelled smacking a hellhound away with her shield.

I looked and saw the giant begin to wreak havoc, with one swing of his club he sent two Hunters flying. Arrows dug into him, but with how much fat he had they barley seemed to affect him! I knew if we wanted any chance of pushing the army back we needed to take out that giant. We had taken out most of the monsters on the ground, but with one swing of his club the hyperborean was able to push us back farther, giving more time for more monsters to rush through the tunnel!

A plan formed in my head, it was a stupid plan. However, I excelled at executing stupid plans. I saw the giant club the beast was swinging, and then I saw Thalia swinging her spear at any monster that moved in front of me, her body seemed to be crackling with electricity.

"Thalia! Help me get up there!" I sheathed both my daggers and gathered all the strength I could into my legs.

Thalia looked over to me and nodded. She hurled her spear into an oncoming cyclops and just as the hyperborean turned around and raised its club. She ducked and had her shield up on her back. I got a running start and jumped up onto her shield. As soon as my legs landed on her shield I used every bit of strength I had and propelled myself up into the air, and as the giant swung its huge club around I latched myself on the beasts' weapon, which almost crushed my insides. I didn't know how I was going to kill this thing, but I knew I at the least needed to distract it, and get its attention away from the Hunters, long enough for Thalia to rally the Hunters and push the monsters back to the tunnel!

"WOOOAH GODS!" I yelled as the giant frantically flung his club around trying to get me off of it.

I ignored the pain I was feeling and slowly began to climb my way up the giant club. I eventually got close enough to his body. I pulled out a dagger and with every ounce of my body launched myself and before I could fall forty feet, probably to my death I lodged my dagger into the beast's giant gut. He gave a small wail of pain, which I found reassuring at least I could actually injure him.

I saw him bring his giant free hand come straight towards where I was on his stomach. With speed only, a child of Artemis could achieve I grabbed my other dagger from my side and I jumped even higher bringing both my daggers into the giant's chest! His fist kept coming to where I was, and he punched himself right in the gut. He wailed out in even more pain, from my daggers and the huge punch he just threw at himself.

I heard a cheer faint cheer and I looked down. Thalia was leading the hunters forcing the remaining monsters back into the Lincoln Tunnel! My plan had worked, we managed to push the monsters back, now I just needed to figure out how to kill this thing. I decided on a good old-fashioned plan. I was locked onto the hyperborean chest, and I used the momentum I had to jump up and I landed on his shoulder! As I expected he tried to swat my off his shoulder like you would swat away a fly I jumped over his hand and landed directly on-top of his head. I looked forty feet down to the ground and Thalia had all the Hunters with their arrows trained on the giant, firing as quick as they can. While he was distracted with them, I put away my daggers and pulled out my bow.

I drew it back, and three arrows materialized. This time however they weren't normal arrows, these arrows had explosives tied to the end if this didn't kill this thing nothing would. I took in a deep breath and fired all three arrows into the top of the beast's head. After I fired I back flipped off and began to plummet down towards the ground.

I looked up and the arrows finally exploded. Green monster goo splashed everywhere, and the giant didn't even get a chance to let out a final cry. I stopped admiring my work and addressed the fact I was falling from forty feet in the air. I whistled and within seconds my arm was caught in Agatha's talons. She flew me out of the blast zone, and I couldn't help but smile as all forty feet of the hyperborean giant fell, landing right in-front of the hunters.

I was greeted to cheers and clapping as Agatha dropped me off on the ground. I looked off in the distance and I saw the great Stag flying off into the night. I was hoping it was going to assist my mother. The Hunters all cheered and yelled.

I heard things like. "You're not bad for a boy."

"That was an awesome strategy!"

"You're definitely Lady Artemis's son!"

The last one made me feel particularly good. Thalia came over and gave me a huge clap on the shoulder which almost made me fall over.

"HA! That was awesome Jay! We pushed those uglies back haha." She said happily.

I managed to be happy for a second. However, my senses were going all crazy. It was absolutely quiet; no monsters were streamlining out of the tunnel. If I was Kronos, I would be sending everything I had non-stop. There was only one thing that they could all be doing.

"They're regrouping! We need to get to cov-." I yelled before the loud BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM ripped through the streets.

I looked in horror as the Sherman M4 Tank ripped through the entrance of the Lincoln Tunnel. I still had no idea what I was going to do about it, but I knew now that we needed to get off the streets!

"GET INTO THE BUILDINGS MOVE GO!" I shouted ushering everyone towards the street buildings.

I heard the ripping of gun fire and saw the tanks machine gun was trying to mow us down! We managed to get to a shop window, we all tumbled into the empty building. I landed with a huge thud next to Thalia who was breathing heavy.

"I think you know Jay, but we need to take that thing out! I saw more monsters moving in behind it!" She yelled over the giant BOOOOOM of the main tank gun again.

The sound of that gun going off gave me the idea. I only had one way of possibly taking that tank out, and it had to be a bigger explosion then the one it was using. I needed to use the Moon Blast ability. My most powerful ability as a son of Artemis. I remembered that every single time I used it to this point, I had either passed out, or ended up close to death after it. I remember my moms first ever warning about the moon blast.

By me, it could only be used during a full moon. If I tried during any other cycle of the moon, I would have a hard time even getting the thing to show up in my hand. However, when I heard the sound of a machine gun ripping through the streets of Manhattan I knew I needed to try. I had no other option, my magicians bag was back at our headquarters, I didn't want to use it in this fight, I decided I would only use it if I had no other choice, I didn't want to survive the war only to have Zeus kill me for using Egyptian magic.

No, the Moon Blast was my only choice. I looked over to the back of the pharmacy we had all ducked into and saw a sign that said 'Roof Access'.

I peeked my head over the shop window, the tank was advancing down the street. It was flanked by an army that wasn't as big as the first one we faced, however it was still a huge mix of telkhines and dracaena with a pack of hellhounds following behind.

I turned to Thalia. "Okay, I'm gonna take out that tank. As soon as you see it go down, you need to ambush the monsters that don't get taken out behind it!" I yelled over the sounds of the machine gun.

"What are you going to do!?" She yelled asking me the obvious question.

"Something stupid!" I yelled before darting towards the access to the roof.

I bounded up the steps and just like the sign said, soon I was on the roof of the pharmacy. I stood on the edge, and none of the monsters noticed me. I took in a deep breath and looked up at the moon. It was slightly bigger now, I was hoping maybe my mom could spare the time to make the moon a tiny bit bigger. What my mom taught me over the years rang in my head. I focused all the energy of the moon into the palm of my right hand. I realized in that moment I never summoned the moon blast willingly, it had always been on accident when I was angry or in the middle of a fight.

I focused on all the things that had lead up to this. All of my memories, negative and positive. I thought about finding my father dead after my first day at Tranmere. My mother guiding my arrow to kill the cyclopes who took his life. I remembered meeting Percy, and Annabeth. I remembered our quest across the US, and into the underworld. I remembered fighting Heracles, the greatest hero in Ancient Greece. I remembered my mother taking him out, and when I finally met her properly.

I thought about what happened after she was captured. How angry I was, how determined I was to get her back. I remembered Zoe Nightshade, my first crushes sacrifice to save me in my fight against Atlas.

I remembered finding Nikki at Westover hall. Her capturing the flag against the Hunters for camp half-blood. When the two of us were chased out of school by One Eyed Jenny and her pack of hellhounds last year. How proud I felt when she leads the battle of the labyrinth. I remembered that later we would have to fight Koios and how much I wanted us to be safe.

I thought about Bianca, who I still loved. I found her in the Lotus Hotel, I saved her by jumping off the edge that day. I fought by her side in the labyrinth, and she never left my side no matter dangerous the situation. I remembered how my heart broke when she had to join the Hunters. Now she was trying to help me again by getting aid from her father.

I felt energy begin to violently swirl in my hand. My new feeling, was one of complete anger. All of these people, could die in the next few days, that's what Kronos wanted, and I wasn't going to let it happen. I looked up and saw the moon, and right next to it, the constellation of 'The Huntress' Zoe and my mother both looking over me.

The tank was about to past the store. However, I was ready now. The giant ball of moonlight swirled and swished in my hand. I took in a shaky sigh and leaped head-first off, the building.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What happened was a complete blur. I landed on top of the tank and brought my right hand down right onto the top of the thing.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The whole of Manhattan seemed to shake right then and there. I felt myself shot back, I somehow managed to gain my senses and landed on my feet, I quickly covered my face with my arms, and I was pushed back by the giant explosion. My entire body felt like it was on fire, and my vision for a few minutes was blurry. After the blast finally died down, I saw the charred remains of the tank sitting a few feet from me. I was amazed at how I did that.

My ears had been messed up after the blast, but I heard a muffled yell, which I assumed was Thalia. I saw sliver gleams shoot out of the shop and the Hunters all vaulted out of the sore and chased back any monster that wasn't killed by the blast! As I saw the last few arrows fly, I saw the Hunters hold their weapons in the air proudly and cheered!

"Jay! Jay are you alright!?" I heard being yelled, my hearing returning to me.

I rubbed my eyes and Thalia came up on me, offering her hand. She helped me move forward, Thalia had to help me for the first few steps, but I managed to get my balance back. I scanned the battlefield and all monsters had retreated back to Brooklyn through the tunnel.

We had won.

My body felt completely drained, I slowly drew on the power of the moon to gain my energy back. It was a slow process, I could still fight, but I knew I wasn't going to be using any of my normal son of Artemis powers.

We managed to win, but something was still off. I turned to Thalia. "Thalia, don't you remember seeing more then this in the shield?" I asked her.

It wasn't a bad problem to have. I didn't know how many more tanks and hyperborean giants we could defeat. They had struck and struck hard, however I knew for a fact I saw more then that heading for the Lincoln Tunnel.

Thalia nodded her head. "You're right. It seemed like a huge bulk of their force was heading towards the tunnel." She said mystified.

Before I could say anything else, the phone that I had hid in my armor for protection rang. It vibrated, and I saw I had a call from 'DA Viselli Contractors.' It must have been someone who needed reinforcements.

I flipped the phone open and put it up to my ear. "Hello, you got Jay." I said.

I was horrified when I heard Nikki's voice come through the phone. "Jay! We need more support at Williamsburg Bridge! They have even more then we thoug-. Michael on your left, two more!" She yelled.

She grunted, and it sounded like she threw her sword. I heard the sounds of battle all around her. It didn't sound good. "Nikki, how many are there!?" I yelled into the phone.

"To many! There's way more at the bridge then we thought. I already called Percy and Annabeth, they're on there way! The Minitour is leading another army down the bridge now! We're holding out, but I don't know how much longer!" She yelled, as a I heard a monster cry in the background.

"Don't worry Nikki I'll be there soon!" I yelled into the phone, bringing my two hands to my mouth and whistling.

"Thanks! We'll see you soon!" She yelled before the line went dead.

I looked over at Thalia who was waiting for me to let her know what happened. Agatha landed in front of me with a cry.

"The Williamsburg Bridge is being overrun, Apollo cabin is in trouble!" I told her, swinging my legs over my falcon.

Thalia's face came to life. "Jay it must be the spy! They told Kronos the Hunters would be here, so he moved his forces!" She yelled to me.

I cursed in Ancient Greek. "We'll have to worry about that later! Gather everyone up and set more wire-traps in the tunnel. Prepare for another assault, if it gets to be light out, make your way back to the hotel!" I yelled from Agatha's back.

As soon as Thalia nodded I took off. With blazing speed Agatha soared through the skies of Manhattan. It was one battle down, but there was a lot more to come I knew it.

Next, was the battle at Williamsburg Bridge.

 **A:N) SOOOOOOOOOOO everyone I was determined to come back a bang and here I am! This chapter is over 9,000 words and it was possibly my favorite chapter that I've ever wrote for this series. I have been waiting to write Jay into the Battle of Manhattan since book one.**

 **I have a week off from work so you guys can expect at least one or maybe two more chapters of this within the next week. I am so hyped to write it.**

 **What I did to prepare was re-read The Last Olympian so that I had the battle fresh in my mind and I could bring you an absolutely EPIC ending! MAN IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK!**

 **So I wanna clear up a few things. The Heroes of Olympus and The Kane Chronicles series in the actual timeline of the whole Riordan world, slight overlap with certain books happening at the same time as each other.**

 **Lately I've been trying to find a way to fit Jay into both series, while staying true to the chronological order of events. However, in the end I couldn't find a way I was happy with. I thought for a while and I decided I wanted to do what I originally set out to do. I want Jay in all the Riordan books.**

 **So Jay will be in all the Heroes of Olympus books (except lost hero or son of Neptune), and the entire Kane Chronicles series! I'll play it off as the Kane Chronicles taking place after Heroes of Olympus but before Magnus Chase and Trials of Apollo.**

 **MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT. After this book, I decided that Jay is going to join Jason, Piper, and Leo in "The First Son of Artemis: A Best-Friend Lost" Which will have the arc of The Lost Hero. I'm sorry to everyone who wanted Jay to be in the 'Son of Neptune' arch. However in the end the romans would never accept a son of Diana I feel without a HUGE reason, and they wouldnt have that HUGE reason when Jay would first arrive at camp to accept him. Also, don't worry Jay will meet up with Reyna again one way or another, which i know many people including me are looking forward to! ; )**

 **So my questions for you guys are as follows. How did you enjoy this chapter overall? What do you think about Bianca getting help from her father? Can she convince him? What will happen when Jay and Nikki battle Koios? How did you like the battle of Lincoln Tunnel? I imagined Jay as Legolas the entire time writing it myself XD**

 **Most importantly what are you looking forward too? And what are your thoughts and opinions? Thank you guys so much for reading! I'll see you all again VERY soon!**


	8. Battle of Williamsburg Bridge!

The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian.

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis, (16 years old)**

Agatha sped through the skies around Manhattan, dodging around skyscrapers and high rising buildings. My strength slowly started returning back to me under the moon. I knew that if this spy had really told Kronos about our troop movements, everything he had was going to be directed to the Williamsburg Bridge. Him sending the Minitour to lead the attack was clearly his way of trying to bait Percy into showing himself. It was going to work, I hated having to play into his hands, but if both the armies had combined to advance on the bridge Nikki and the Apollo cabin wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. When she had called me, she sounded like she was in the fight of her life, and I knew Nikki would never call for backup unless she really truly needed it.

I looked down in the streets, and I saw giant bronze automatons running through the streets. It was good to know that Annabeth and Percy had managed to complete their first mission, now we had more power. We were still completely outnumbered, but now we could hold out for longer.

It was well past mid-night when I got to the bridge. I looked down and saw the unmistakable golden glow of Nikki's armor down on the bridge. All of her training with Percy over the last few summers had really paid off. She ducked, dodged, parried and slashed down every monster that came her way, while her siblings kept her form getting overwhelmed with arrows. She was like a whirlwind, every other monster she'd pull out her bow and launch an arrow right into it, before picking her sword back up and hacking away again. It wasn't just normal arrows getting launch, the Apollo campers launched sonic arrows, ones the exploded, which were just keeping the monsters at bay. I looked onto the other side of the bridge and a whole, fresh army was marching down slowly.

The one's Nikki were fighting now, were nothing but skirmishers who were sent out to tire them out. I was snapped to reality when I looked down and saw a group of four giants advancing towards Nikki. I willed Agatha into a dive bomb straight towards the bridge as fast as she could possibly move. Just before we hit the bridge I pulled up and straightened out! I leaped off her back, pulling out one of my daggers and landing it right into one of the giants back! I slide down and landed on my feet as the monster disintegrated into nothing. I was about to turn to the next giant, but Agatha had it taken care of, she sank her talons into the giant's shoulders and lifted him off the bridge! She effortlessly tossed him back down the other end of the bridge.

I turned around, expecting Nikki to need my help killing the last two in the group. However, she didn't exactly seem like she needed any help.

One giant brought its club straight down trying to squash her, but she sides stepped and cleaved her sword right through the beast's hand, severing it with ease. The giant roared back in pain grabbing his stump of a hand, and Nikki took the opportunity to jump, behind him slicing the back of his leg. This made him fall down to her level and she stabbed her sword through its back, vaporizing it instantly!

I saw the last giant running behind her. "Nikki behind you!" I yelled out.

She yanked her gold sword out of the one giant's back, and with pin-point accuracy turned and threw her sword, it lodged itself in the monster's chest, killing it instantly. Nikki ran over and retrieved her sword. Her blonde hair was drenched in sweat and clung to her forehead. Her ponytail was mattered with pieces of dirt and pieces of rubble, she looked like she was completely out of breath. She trotted over to me and threw her arms around my shoulders and gave me a quick hug with her sword still in hand.

She pulled back still panting. "Thank the gods you're here Jay. We just barley held off the last wave, we're running out of arrows, we have wounded, there wasn't supposed to be this many at this bridge!" She yelled pulling her bow out and launching and arrow down the bridge.

I did the same, sending an arrow down the bridge and hitting an advancing telekhine. The two of us retreated back to where the rest of the Apollo cabin were.

"It's the spy! The Lincoln Tunnel didn't have nearly as many waves as we thought. The spy must've told Kronos that the Hunter's were there. He knew we were strongest there, so he re-routed his troops this way. He's using that and the Minotaur to lure Percy here!" I yelled over the commotion.

Nikki and I both fired more arrows down towards the army advancing. Sure, enough the Minotaur was in the lead. I wasn't with Percy when he fought and killed the thing when he was twelve, but I heard the story from him. It was just like he described, a huge humanoid creature, with huge legs and arms, but the complete upper head of a bull. It was wearing full Greek battle armor with a huge double=sided battle-axe strapped to its back. It had an absolutely massive army behind it.

Nikki growled in exasperation and launched an arrow down the bridge. "If I find this spy I swear to god I'm going to shove my sword so far up there-."

Her rant was cut off by the sound of the Minotaur bellowing in anger. Nikki and I both shot our heads up and saw the beast bellowing looking up at the sky. A black figured swirled around the bridge before zooming over towards us. Nikki's head popped up like she had a new brilliant idea.

"Michael, sonic arrow now!" She yelled to her second-in-command.

Michael Yew stepped up and fire an arrow into the ranks of the monsters. It blew a sonic force and knocked the distracted monsters off the bridge. It bought us a little bit of time.

"That was my last sonic arrow Nikki." He yelled over.

The black figure, was Percy and Annabeth on Percy's Pegasus Blackjack. He clopped down behind Nikki and me, and Percy and Annabeth slid off and ran up behind us. Percy looked over at the Minotaur and it bellowed again, with their army advancing again.

"What's the situation Nikki!?" He yelled over the sounds of fighting.

She shook her head. "Not good, were running out of arrows, we barley survived the last push, they just keep coming! That army could crush us." She told him.

I looked over at my best-friend and he didn't seem rattled. He looked over at me. "Jay, I have an idea." He told me.

"Is it a stupid one?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Probably. How are you feeling after Lincoln Tunnel?" He asked me.

I nodded reassuringly. "Don't worry I'm always well enough to kick some monsters butt." I told him.

I knew that Kronos was close. I had felt my strength start to return to me in my last fight over to the bridge, I wasn't completely at full strength, but I knew that if I was fighting with Percy I'd be able to be perfectly fine. Something my mom once told me rang in my head. She had told me, that Percy and I were able to create one of the most formidable forces on any battle field. The moon and the water are connected, and the two of us fighting together were one of the most lethal fighting forces you'd ever meet.

The monsters had finally regrouped now after shaking off the effects of Michael Yew's sonic arrow.

He nodded and turned to Annabeth and Nikki. "Okay, Nikki you get your cabin mates up here, and wait for my signal! We're going to drive the enemy back to Brooklyn!" Percy said confidently.

Nikki scoffed and looked at Percy like he had three heads. "Ha, how are we gonna do that!? We're crazy outnumbered and we're running out of arrows!?" She asked.

Percy stood up and drew out Riptide, I knew right away what his plan was. So, following suit, I stood up and pulled out my two knives.

"Percy! Let me come with the two of you!" Annabeth said.

Nikki stood up as well. "Same with me, I'm not going to let you guys face an army alone!" She said.

Percy shook his head. "Too dangerous. Nikki you're their head counselor you're in charge you need to be here, and Annabeth I need you to help Nikki coordinate the defenses. Jay and I will distract the monsters, you group up here! Move the sleeping mortals out of the way and start picking off the monsters while they're distracted with Jay and me!" He told the two of them.

It was obvious that Annabeth and Nikki didn't like this idea, but soon they both nodded reluctantly. Nikki looked over at me, with a worried look in her eye.

"Please be careful Jay, there are a LOT of monsters out there." She said to me.

"Don't worry Nik, my friend over here in invincible." I said slapping Percy on the back.

She gave me a look that clearly said to stop joking around so I sighed and smiled. "Okay, okay I promise I'll be careful." I told her.

She gave me a tiny smile and kissed my cheek quickly. She smiled one last time before going to rally her cabin mates around her. I looked next to me and saw Percy and Annabeth talking.

"Alright, the two of you get moving!" She ordered the two of us.

To my complete surprise my friend said something that I never expected to hear out of his mouth. The mark of Achilles must have given him more then just the ability to be invincible.

"Don't I get a kiss for good luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?" He asked her.

Annabeth didn't punch him, she just smiled and drew her knife looking over at the advancing army. "Come back alive seaweed brain, and we'll see." She said.

Percy must have figured that was the best he was gonna get. He nodded his head and looked over at me now. "So, are you ready?" He asked me.

I decided I was going to go into battle with my bow first. I drew it off my shoulder and looked down at the advancing army.

"Ready to walk into the plain view of an advancing army of hundreds of monsters? Of course, I am." I said trying to make light of the situation.

He managed a laugh. The two of us, walked out from behind the school bus we had been taking cover behind. Right into the view of the advancing army.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As soon as the Minotaur saw Percy, it's eyes locked onto him. He bellowed something between an angry growl, a yell, and a really loud belch. Some of the dracaena in the front of the phalanx fire flaming spears and javelins at the two of us. I side-stepped and knocked aside any that came my way. Percy didn't even need to move, he just knocked aside any of them that came his way with his sword. We slowly inched closer and closer to the advancing army.

A hellhound leaped from behind the lines. As quickly as I could I drew back my bow, and launched an arrow into it, knocking it aside and making it crumble to dust.

"Hey! Beef boy! Didn't I kill you already!?" Percy yelled down to the Minotaur.

A bunch of the monsters started to charge at us! Dracaena, telkhines, giants, but the Minotaur roared ordering them to stay back. It was clear, that it wanted Percy one on one. That thing roared, his nostrils sniffing.

"One on one!? Just like old times? Well you got it!" Percy yelled over to him.

The thing unclasped his axe from his back and swirled it around, bringing a cheer from the monsters.

"You sure about this Perce? Annabeth will kill me if I let anything happen to you." I asked him, as a ring of monsters began to form around us.

He nodded his head. "It's okay, I can handle him. It can't kill me unless it hits my weak point, we just need to buy some time." He told me.

I kept my bow drawn back, warding off any monsters who dared to advance. I looked over at the Minotaur, and saw that on the bottom of his axe, were necklaces of beads. They were the camp half-blood beads that every camper had. They were trophies from defeated half-bloods. My blood boiled, and clearly Percy felt the same exact way. His eyes almost glowed with anger, and it came out. The Minotaur swung his axe at Percy, he dodged the strike and split is axe clean is half!

"Mooo?" The beast yelled in confusion.

"HA!" Percy screamed, spinning around and kicking him in the snout.

He stumbled back, trying to regain his footing. He finally found it and lowered his head to charge at Percy. He never got the chance, my best-friend slashed and took of one of his horns, then the other! The beast tried to grab him, but Percy rolled out of the way picking up half of his broken axe. The monsters around us looked in stunned silence.

Percy broke for the edge of the bridge. The Minotaur bellowed in rage, and recklessly put his head down and charged again. He must've smelt victory, he thought Percy was trying to run away! However, when I saw Percy brace the broken axe against the edge of the bridge, I knew exactly what he was doing. He ducked out of the way at the last second and with a loud crunch, the Minotaur ran into the axe. He looked down in shock at the axe handle that was now sprouting from its breastplate!

"Yeah Percy!" I yelled running up behind him.

Percy smiled and waved at the monster. "Thanks for playing!" He said, before lifting the Minotaur by his legs and sending him flying over the side of the bridge.

Even as the beast fell over the bridge he slowly vaporized into nothing. I was about to clap my best-friend on the back, tell him good job, and that we should go somewhere to celebrate. However, we were in the middle of a war. We both turned, and now it was probably around 199 against 2. We looked at each other, and I gave him a nod. After that, we did the natural thing.

We charged into the army. It was an absolute blur for the first few seconds. I dodged and blocked strikes off of my bow, launching arrows in rapid succession. I never remember having fired so many arrows so fast, and I'm a son of Artemis. Percy was right on my back, he cut through armor like it was butter, and dodged every strike that came his way. One dracaena bonsai charged my I slid under her sword strike and whacked her in the back, sending her right into Percy's path, and he did the rest slicing her into dust with Riptide. A huge giant came charging at one point, he tried to bring his club down, but I side-stepped jumping onto his club. I leaped onto his shoulder and launched an arrow into his head before flipping off his back as he dissolved into nothing.

I fell to my feet and launched an arrow right into the throat of a telekhine that had advanced behind Percy. I knew his sword wouldn't have harmed my friend, but I knew I couldn't let him loose his focus. I felt a massive force collide with my back, and I got sent flying forward, my bow skittered across the bridge away from me, I turned and another giant advanced looking to smash me into a giant silver pancake. He brought his club down, but I managed to ignore the pain in my back and roll out of the way. I got myself to my knees and yanked one of my daggers out and lodged it into his side! He wailed in pain and turned back around on me, but I managed to roll myself over to my bow and from my back, just before he could squash me I let an arrow fly and it found home right in its eye, and soon his sword dropped to the ground.

Percy ran over to me and helped me to my feet. My backed hissed with pain, but I ignore it and kept fighting. Percy and I slashed and hacked at everything that moved. I got pushed near the edge of the bridge by a group of a few dracaena who had formed into a small phalanx, each of them with spears pointed at me. I used one of my daggers to knock a spear out of the way, and I jumped, using the shield of one of them to launch myself behind them. I stabbed the one in the back, and the next on attempted to jab her spear at me, I side-stepped and launched my dagger from my hand right into it's exposed face.

I heard a giant roar behind me, and after dealing with the dracaena I turned and saw a hellhound leap. I was about to duck and raise my bow, it leaped at me but before it could reach me out of nowhere a flash of gold appeared in front of me! Nikki slashed her sword in a wide arc and turned the hellhound into dust! Her armor was covered in monster goo, but it still glowed a brilliant golden color, she turned to me with her sword in one hand with a huge smile.

I smiled back, and saw more arrows flying towards us from the Apollo campers! Nikki and I ran forward to rejoin Percy who was laughing at how easily he was slashing through monsters. Soon they were in retreat, only around 20 of the original two-hundred or so left. Annabeth stabbed her knife through a telekhine before pulling her of her invisibility cap. She joined Percy, Nikki and I as we chased after the last remaining monsters, with the Apollo campers on our heels.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Nikki yelled in excitement as we watched the monsters run.

We had them in full retreat now, they were retreating towards the Brooklyn side of the bridge. Percy and I stayed kept chasing, but Annabeth yelled from behind us.

"Percy! We already routed them, were getting overextended we need to fall back!" She yelled.

I knew Annabeth was right and started to slow down however I looked ahead and Percy had gone on ahead. I yelled at Nikki to stay back with Annabeth, and I ran after him. I caught up to him and we both stopped in our tracks! I saw the few remaining monsters we were chasing retreating back to the base of the bridge. They were racing right into their reinforcements, a small group right at the base of the hill. It wasn't a large group, it was about 30 or 40 demi-gods all dressed in combat armor, all top skeleton horses. I had wish it had just been another wave of monsters. Percy and I stopped in our tracks.

One of the demi-gods held a purple banner with a black scythe on it, the banner of Kronos. Out of the line, one of them trotted forward on the horse. He took of his helmet, and Percy and I both looked over with anger. It was Kronos himself, his golden eyes undistinguishable. Percy and I were about a quarter mile away, but I could see Kronos smiling. I thought for a second about Luke, if maybe there was still something in there of him. He was my friend once, but now I would give anything to shoot an arrow into him.

I tried, right away as soon as I saw him, I pulled my bow back. If I was using a normal bow, I was sure I would've ripped the string with how hard I yanked it back. I let my arrow fly, aiming right for Kronos. A part of me knew it was in vein, but I was so angry in that moment I did it anyway. As I expected, my arrow found its mark, it hit Kronos directly in his chest, it was supposed to be the chink in his armor, but it just bounced off him harmlessly.

The Apollo campers faltered behind us at the sight of Kronos. Percy turned to us and called out. "Now! Now we fall back." Percy yelled to the campers.

After Percy gave the order, everyone the demi-gods on horseback drew their swords. All at once, they charged at us the hooves of the horses clomping on the pavement. We ran back for a few feet, before I saw Percy stop and turn to face the oncoming cavalry.

"GO! RETREAT! I'll hold them off!" He yelled to the Apollo cabin.

Annabeth didn't leave Percy's side, and stayed to fight. I wasn't about to leave my best-friend to fight them alone. I turned to run back to join Percy.

"Michael! Take the lead, everyone retreats!" I heard Nikki yell, and before I knew it she was by my side again.

We raced back to Annabeth and Percy, just as the horses clashed into us! Nikki and I got into a formation with Percy and Annabeth, trying to not separate. It would be harder for them to take down the four of us together as opposed to us all being separated. I launched arrows into the horses, but they were moving way to fast for me to find the target consistently. I pulled out my daggers and knocked away sword strikes that came from the top of the horses. I did my best, just like I knew the four of us were. These weren't monsters, they were half-bloods just like me. I couldn't see no faces behind the helmets, but I'm sure some of them had been my friends at one point.

Nikki behind me dodged a sword strike and cut the legs off the horses, dissolving them. I followed suit and did everything I can to dismount the riders, it would be too hard to try and fight them when they were on horses. Soon, many of them must have realized that they were going to need to get down and fight us on foot. One came charging at me, I used both of my knives to parry one strike and I used the pommel of one to knock him in the back of the head right into Nikki's path! She smacked the flat of her blade into his stomach, and then kicked him back into two more who were advancing! Kronos advanced leisurely, like he had all the time in the world.

We were shoulder to shoulder with Percy and Annabeth. I heard a loud animal cry pierce the air! I turned around and right before a giant kid could smash my head in with an axe, Agatha swooped down, grabbed the kid with his talons and launched him backwards. Two more black figures dived and kicked the helmets of half-bloods who got closer to us. It was Blackjack and his friend Porkpie the two Pegasi who Percy and Annabeth had been riding. I turned my head around, and Percy had slightly broken off from the group. One of them with a knife, ran up behind him.

"PERCY!" I yelled to him, running to intercept.

I didn't have time to, Annabeth beat me to it. She stepped in front of the blade that would've went right into the small of Percy's back. She got slashed along the arm and she cried out in pain.

"ANNABETH!" Percy, Nikki and I all yelled at the same time.

My blood boiled. I had friends who had been injured in battle before, I had friends die in battle before. However, when I saw Annabeth, one of my best-friends the one responsible for even knowing I was a demi-god go down clutching her arm in pain, my blood boiled. I felt moonlight begin to swirl in my palm. I saw Percy lock eyes with the demi-god after the initial shock he charged at him. I did the same, but before I could get to him Percy had knocked him in the head with the pommel of his sword so hard that it made a dent in the kid's helmet. I ran over and saw Annabeth's face going pale. Percy and I pulled her back to the center of the circle that had formed around us. Nikki got down to Annabeth's side and began looking her over, being the daughter of the God of Medicine, she was the best one to do it right now. Percy and I stood shoulder. He slashed Riptide in a wide arc, and I held my bow up with an arrow drawn, daring any of them to step forward.

"GET BACK! No one touches her!" Percy yelled with anger, slashing his sword to drive them back.

"Percy! That blade was poisoned we need to get her out of here now if we want any chance!" Nikki yelled frantically from behind us.

Annabeth's shirt was soaked with blood, the cut must have been even deeper then we initially thought. Nikki had pressed the center of her necklace and her armor had been confined back to it. She ripped off a piece of her orange camp shirt and tied it tightly around Annabeth's arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I looked up and the moon was still slim, I didn't know if I had the energy to use my moon magic to heal her.

I heard the trot of a skeleton horse, and I saw Kronos trot towards us. He bellowed and laughed.

"Hahaha, very interesting." He said examining the scene like a wolf smelling blood.

He looked between Percy and I. "Ah Percy Jackson and Jason Nicholson, well fought young heroes. But it is time for you to surrender." He said in a cold voice.

I shot the arrow right passed his head. It was supposed to be a warning shot. A few of the demi-gods stepped back, but Kronos didn't even flinch. Kronos laughed again.

"Haha, you both amuse me. Now, Percy Jackson you must know the situation is helpless. Now surrender or the girl dies." He snarled to us.

"Percy… don't." Annabeth moaned in pain from behind us.

I looked up in the air, and I saw Blackjack and Porkpie circling overhead with Agatha. I looked back at Annabeth and she did not look good. Percy looked over at me and I pointed my head up. He understood what I was trying to say, he brought his hands to his mouth and whistled.

"Blackjack!" He yelled out.

Nikki backed away, and Blackjack zoomed down. She grabbed Annabeth by the straps of her armor and were soaring over the river before anyone could do anything. I looked over and Nikki was brought her arm back up and pressed the center of her necklace again. Her armor wrapped back around her.

She looked absolutely exhausted. Her hair was in complete disarray. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her normally blue eyes, were bloodshot and sagging. She drew her sword and took in a deep exasperated breath. She had a cut running down her right cheek, and her armor was battered. She had so little energy, she could barley hold her sword up. Percy and I were probably about to the fight the Titan lord himself in another minute or so, along with another 30 or so demi-gods.

I made the decision on the spot. I looked over at her, and she met my gaze. She looked at me questioningly for a second.

However, she knew what I was going to do. "JAY! I swear to the gods don't you-."

I whistled loudly and yelled. "AGATHA!"

"Jay, no! I want to-!" She said before Agatha swooped down.

She grabbed Nikki's arm and swooped her over the river following Blackjack. I sighed and looked over at Percy, who couldn't help but chuckle.

The Titan Lord snarled. "I swear, one day soon I am going to make Pegasus soup. In the mean-time however." He started, dismounting his horse.

His scythe materialized in his hands. "I'll settle for another dead demi-god."

He lashed out with great speed towards Percy, but I managed to step in-front of him and stop the blow with my bow. Feeling the impact of his scythe hit my bow made me feel like a huge jolt of electricity blew through my arms, but I managed to hold my ground somehow. I slid under the strike and his momentum kept him going downward, I rose up behind him and with every bit of strength I had I smacked his back with my bow and sent him sprawling forward. He tried to launch another blow at Percy as he stumbled, but Percy blocked it, and kicked his legs out from under him. Kronos's scythe skittered across the pavement.

He rose again with anger in his eyes, his scythe flew back to his hand. He looked at Percy, who was in much better shape then I was. The one blow Kronos hit me with, had drained almost everything I had, but Percy he looked completely unfazed.

"So." He bellowed. "You had the courage to visit the Styx. I had to pressure Luke in many ways to get him to agree. If only you had been the one to be my host body. No matter, I am still far more powerful. I am a Titan!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and we're sixteen-year-old kids who have been kicking your butt for years! You needed to gather a whole army just to kill us. Not that powerful I guess!"

"I WILL SHOW YOU POWER!" He screamed.

He struck the bridge with the butt of his scythe! A blast of pure force more powerful then anything I've ever felt before in my life, sent Percy and I flying backwards, even sending back some of Kronos's own demi-gods. The bridge began to crumble, suspension cables flew everywhere, and Percy and I got blasted so far back that we skitted halfway to Manhattan. My body began to feel like it was on fire, I had never experienced a blast so powerful before. Maybe egging him on wasn't the best idea on my part.

The remaining Apollo campers were almost all finally back across the bridge. Except for Michael Yew, Nikki's second who perched on one of the suspension cables.

"Michael go!" Percy yelled over to him.

"Percy, Jay the bridge! It's already damaged, use your power and destroy it!" He yelled from the suspension cable.

I looked down and saw what he was talking about. The bridge had big cracks in it from all the monsters and explosive arrows. It was a crazy idea, and I had no idea if it would work I looked up at the moon and it was still slim, so I would probably tire myself out completely for trying but I knew I had to. If we could take out the bridge that would narrow the way Kronos could get into the city.

I yelled over to Percy. "Percy hold on, let me see what I can do with the moon it'll make you stronger!"

He shook his head. "Jay no, you told me you haven't learned to do it yet!"

"Trust me!" I yelled back.

I took in a deep breath and focused all of my energy onto the moon. I raised my hands up and focused all of my power onto the moon. I felt sweat fall down every bit of my body. I pulled every bit of strength in my body and soon I felt the moon start to get brighter. My arms began to feel like they were going to fall off, but I felt the water around the bridge begin to churn violently. A wave crashed into the side of the bridge, and I looked up and the moon had begun to grow in size. It wasn't a crescent anymore, it was almost full, and I felt my insides begin to burn themselves out. The water was going crazy, and I slowly tilted my head over to Percy and gave him a nod.

He slammed riptide into a crack in the pavement with everything he had. Water burst through the cracks in the bridge, and every advancing demi-god stopped in their tracks. House sized chucks of bridge fell 130 feet into the East River below. I saw a giant fissure begin to open in the bridge, separating us and the advancing army. The water still churned, but I couldn't hold it any longer.

My legs gave out form under me, and I felt insanely light-headed. I fell forward, and I didn't even have the energy to scream. I tumbled right over the fissure, and just managed to raise my arm to catch myself before I plummeted down into the river. I held on for dear life, my arm felt like it was being stretched out like a piece of old gum.

"PERCY!" I managed to croak out.

My hand finally gave off and it slipped. I felt my entire body go into shock. Before I could plummet down to my death however, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked up and I saw Percy above me, pulling me up with everything he had. He got me up to the bridge and propped me up against the side rail. I looked over and Kronos's army had fallen back to Brooklyn. I looked up and the sun was rising again. It looks like I had pulled out my moon trick just in time.

"We pushed them back I take it?" I croaked out.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, he said he'll see us this evening. Your crazy man, you told me your mom said making the moon bigger like that was like super dangerous." He said.

I shrugged and managed to shakily get up to my feet. "Yeah, but I couldn't let you have all the glory now. That was a really good idea from Michael." I said.

Percy nodded in agreement. "Yeah it really was." He turned around more than likely to thank Michael.

However, what we both saw made us freeze. Michael wasn't anywhere to be seen. A bow was laying on the bridge, with no owner in sight.

"NO!" Percy yelled, running to search the wreckage.

We both searched the wreckage from on our side of the bridge. I needed to find Michael, I knew Nikki would have a hard time forgiving herself if she knew her second-in-command had died. I tore through rocks and rubble. However, after a few minutes of searching, I just couldn't take it. My legs gave out from under me again and I fell backwards. My body was completely drained from the night, and I could barley move.

Percy ran over and kneeled next to me. Before he could say anything the phone in his pocket rang. He answered and after a minute his eyes went wide, he shut the phone and helped me to my feet, he put my arm around him and he helped me walk over to the Apollo campers.

"What is it?" I asked him worriedly.

He took a shaky breath. "It was Selina, we need to get back. Nikki wanted us to bring another healer, come on." He said, helping me over to a red vespa in the street.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I ordered the rest of the Apollo campers to keep searching for Michael Yew. Percy grabbed Will Solace from the Apollo cabin, I remembered Nikki telling me that he was always the best healer. We sped off on the vespa which was a really tight squeeze with the three of us on it. We made our way to the Plaza hotel where we had set up base. Will helped me off the vespa, and into the hotel lobby. Percy ran in ahead of us.

When we came through the door, I saw Thalia and a group of the Hunters, along with other campers all loitering in the large lobby. Thalia ran over and took me from Will's shoulder.

"Get up to her Will. I'll follow you guys." I said as Thalia got my arm around her.

Will nodded and ran up to toward the pool where Annabeth was being tended too. My legs still hadn't come back, so Thalia helped me on my way.

"Jay what happened to you?" She asked as we approached the pool.

I took a shaky breath. "Promise you won't tell my mom?"

She nodded her head. "Well, Percy and I needed to destroy the Williamsburg Bridge, I manipulated the moon, so the tides got bigger so that he could use the water to destroy the bridge." I explained to her.

She looked at me, shocked and wide eyed. "Jay! You know how hard that is for you, Lady Artemis said it could literally burn you up." She explained, telling me something I already knew.

I managed a small laugh. "Well, I'm certainly feeling the after effect now." I told her.

We got to the pool. I saw campers huddled around Annabeth. I managed to regain my footing and walked over to the chair she was laid out on. Percy was down next to her, Nikki was holding a cool towel over her head, and Will was examining the cut on her arm.

He carefully removed the makeshift bandage that Nikki had wrapped around her arm on the bridge. He sighed in relief.

"Thank god I got here in time. Don't worry Percy, I'll be able to treat the poison. I just need to grab a few things." He told Percy.

Percy nodded and then he turned over and saw me. I looked over at Annabeth who had her eyes barley open. I knelt down next to her after Will left to get his medical supplies. The sight of one of my best-friends fighting for life with a gash on her side really hit me hard. Annabeth was the reason I was even here today and seeing her like this almost brought tears to my eyes.

She managed to turn her head over at me and croak out. "Jay..." She said weakly.

I managed to give her a small encouraging smile. "Hey owlhead, how you feel?" I asked her.

She managed a small laugh and smile. "Other then the knife wound I'm great." She said softly.

If the moon were out, even with all my energy practically zapped I would have tried to use my moon rays to heal her. However, I knew she was in good hands with Will and Nikki.

She looked back over to Percy and then back to me. "Jay… don't let him do anything stupid while I'm out." She asked me softly.

"Well owlhead stupid plans are kind of me and Percy's specialties." I said jokingly.

I was trying to lighten the mood with a joke, but she grabbed my wrist and looked at me with pleading eyes. "I know. Don't let him do anything stupid by himself…" She pleaded with me.

I slowly nodded my head. "Don't worry Annabeth, I won't let anything happen to him. I promise." I said to her.

She nodded her head and turned back to Percy. I decided to get up, and give the two of them some time alone, I knew they needed it. I heard footsteps behind me, and then Nikki appeared in-front of me. She didn't say anything, she took my head in her hand and looked into my eyes and seemed to be examining me. She pulled her arm back and stood in front of me with her arms crossed.

"You know if you weren't obviously completely drained of energy I'd slap you." She told me, clearly not happy.

I sighed and tried to talk but stumbled a little bit. I almost fell, but she managed to catch me. Before I could say anything, she escorted me into the lobby. She helped lay me down on one of the couches in the lobby and sat down next to me.

I was so tired, but I managed to get words out. "I'm sorry Nik, I didn't want you to get hurt." I said to her.

She sighed. "Well as sweet as that is Jay, I wanted to fight. You better promise to never force me out of a battle again." She said, not as mad anymore now.

I shook my head. "I promise I'll never force you out of a battle again. Nik… I need to tell you something Michael-."

She put a finger on my mouth. "I know Jay. Percy told me when he got here. I learned in Westover that in war, people are going to die. You mourn later, you fight harder to avenge them in the moment." She said, sounding like a true commander. However, I could see her blinking back tears.

I grabbed her wrist. "Nikki, I'm sorry." I told her.

She sighed shakily and nodded her head. "Don't worry Jay. You get some sleep, I'll wake you up in an hour or two. Or if anything important happens." She said with a smile.

I nodded, and she gave me one more smile before getting up, going to help any wounded and make sure everyone was okay.

I had never found sleep so easily. However, when you're a demi-god sleeps have a 50% of being plagued by dreams.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

My dream started out with me somewhere I never would've thought that I'd see again. I was in the underworld, not just the underworld I was in the middle of Hades throne room. I saw Hades sitting on his black throne, with two other people next to him. On one throne, was who I assumed was Persephone the wife of Hades. On the other side was Demeter, Percy had told me how he saw them in his visit to the underworld with Nico the other day.

Speaking of Nico, the son of Hades was in front of his father's throne, pleading. "Father you have to fight!" He yelled to his father.

Hades was aggravated and bellowed. "I do not have to do anything! I AM A GOD!" He yelled standing up.

"Father, how can you just let Olympus be destroyed!?" Nico argued back.

"What have they ever done for me! You saw what they did to your mother!" He yelled at his son.

Before Nico could respond the door to Hades throne room burst open. A girl's voice called out. "Holding grudges is the fatal flaw of children of Hades, it's your too father."

I turned around and walking into the throne room, was Bianca. She looked just like I saw her when she had left the Hunters camp. She had on her silver Hunters armor, with her black bow over her shoulder, with her stygian knife on her hip. She walked up to Hades and Nico who were both in complete shocked silence.

Nico was the first to break the silence. "Bianca!" He yelled running up to hug his sister.

I had a good feeling inside me watching the two of them hug and be reunited. That was one of the main reasons Nico hadn't really talked to me at all in a year. I was the one who made his sisters join the Hunters and caused her to be taken from his life. It may not be for long, but the two of them were together again.

Hades was still in stunned silence. He turned to Demeter and Persephone. "Can you please leave us, I wish to speak to both of my children." He asked the two gods.

They disappeared without argument. Hades turned back to Bianca. "My daughter… you came." He said to her.

She gave a small smile. "I have father."

Hades stifled. "How, I thought under Artemis's command you weren't allowed to leave?" He asked her.

"I asked Lady Artemis's permission before she left to battle Typhon, father I've come to ask for your aid." She begged him.

Hades mood went back to how it was before. "Not you as well. I told your brother already. I have nothing to gain from aiding Olympus! I am not even an Olympian, they've made that quite clear. What have they ever done for me?" He lashed out again.

Bianca looked at her father with pleading eyes. "Father please! If Olympus falls your domain won't be safe." She argued back.

"Bianca do you know what they did to your mother!? Simply because you were my children." He said back to her.

Bianca nodded her head. "Yes, I do know. Father, even if Olympus falls your domain won't be safe. Jay and Percy-."

"DON'T mention those names to me!" He bellowed back to her.

He continued on, pacing in his throne room. "Jason Nicholson is the reason you're in eternal servitude to Artemis. You would have completed the prophecy, and my children would have finally been seen in a better light. And don't even get me started on Perseus Jackson." He said, spitting out Percy and I's names.

I felt my heart ping slightly when Bianca stood up for me. "Father it isn't his fault! We needed the extra time to prepare. Jay would never have done it is it wasn't-."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I was shaken awake, and my head shot up. My body felt rejuvenated. It's true what they say, a good nap can solve all of your issues. I looked up and saw Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin above me.

She smiled when she saw me open my eyes. "Good to see you still kicking Jay. Nikki wanted me to wake you up. Come on they're out by the pool." She said helping me off the couch.

I wished I could have seen the rest of my dream. I wanted to hear what Bianca had to say to her father about me. At least she had made it down there, and she was trying to get Hades to help us. If she could, it would be a huge boost to our morale as a whole. I got to the pool area, and saw they had a fire going. It was an old firepit they had an old fire and some other things burning in. Around the fire were the Stoll brothers, Selina, Nikki and Will, Annabeth was even sitting on a chair with a blanket around her, right next to her was Percy, who smiled looking up at me.

He came over and clapped me on the shoulder. "Good to see you up man. Come on, were talking strategy." He said.

I nodded my head and went over, taking a seat next to Nikki who smiled at me. She got up to get a drink from the mini-bar when Percy spoke up.

"Alright everyone, we staved off the first attack really well. They weren't expecting us to put up that much of a fight." Percy started.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Percy continued. "Now, we think the attacks are coming during the night. He's just testing our defenses, he's waiting for the Typhon to arrive to combine forces with him." He told us all.

"What are we supposed to do if Typhon gets here?" Connor Stoll asked.

Percy shook his head. "We have to just hope that the gods can hold him and defeat him. For now, we have to make sure we use all the spare time we have to rest up and get ready for the next push." He explained to us.

We all nodded in silent agreement. There wasn't going to be no energetic 'ready to go' mentality. We had barley survived the first night. Our casualties haven't been high, but they've been there. When you only had forty campers every single soldier meant everything. The Hunters had bolstered our ranks; however, we were still outnumbered around two hundred to one. We were going to need a miracle and we needed one soon. What we needed most of all however, was a morale boost.

It seemed Nikki had the answer. She came back, with a can of sierra mist in one hand, and a guitar in the other.

He sat back down in her chair and smiled. "Hey guys look what I found behind the mini-bar." She said being as upbeat as possible.

We all looked over at her as she sat down with the guitar over her lap. I decided to joke a little bit.

"You know Nik, I've never actually seen you play an instrument before. You are a daughter of Apollo." I joked with her.

I got a small laugh from some people. Nikki gave me a small smile then looked to the rest of the people around the crackling fire. "What do you say guys, for old time sake?" She asked everyone.

The group nodded and smiled in agreement, even Annabeth who was looking slightly perkier now.

"Are you sure Nik, do you even know how to play that thing?" I asked her again with some amusement in my voice.

She shrugged her shoulders and strummed the strings of the guitar once. It sounded beautiful, and it looked like she didn't even try. "No, but it should be easy enough. Like you said Jay, I'm a daughter of Apollo." She said with a smile.

She strummed the strings and an upbeat melody came out. It was a gorgeous tune, that got everyone to sit up and perk up. She strummed for a while till she saw we were all up and ready.

"Oh, things couldn't be worse, when your parents run the universe." She sung outload.

We all let out a true, genuine laugh, which was something that we hadn't had in a while. She kept strumming the tune, and gestured for us all to join in.

"Oh, things couldn't be worseeeee when your folks run the universe!" We all sung out loud.

Nikki sang her part next. "My dad's Apollo he rhymes, and he sings. You'll know his sign by a bow and gold string. He likes haikus, but they don't mean a thing. When your dads a god life can be tough, but I don't have the heart, to say his poems suck, oh nooooo."

She gestured and we all sang. "Ohhh noooo."

She kept strumming. "Okay who's next? Annabeth?" She asked pointing to Annabeth who raised her hand.

She strummed, and Annabeth sang as loud as she could. "My mom's Athena she's strong and she wise. She's sworn off gluten and she's sworn off guys. If she came to camp it'd be a surprise oh nooooo." She sang, giving a small smile.

"Oh nooooo."

"Everybody!" Nikki said happily, still strumming her new guitar.

"Ohhh things couldn't be worse, when your parents run the universeeee. Oh, things couldn't be worse when you folks run the universeeee."

"Okay who's next!?" Nikki asked happily.

"Oh, I'll go!" Katie volunteered.

"My mom's Demeter goddess of grain, she gets excited when it starts to rain. But planting and planting, and plantings a pain oh noooo."

"Oh noooo."

"For their sixteenth birthday my friends got a car, I got a fern in some dumb mason jar!" Katie finished singing.

I decided it was my turn to join in the fun. "Oh, I got my turn."

"My mom is Artemis goddess of the moon. All the gods agree she had a kid way to soon. Oh nooooo."

Everyone laughed and continued singing. "Oh nooooo."

I smiled and went on to sing again. However, before the words came out of my mouth we all turned around when we heard running. We turned around, and Thalia came running up to the group. She hunched over, she must've been running faster then she ever had before in her life, because I never saw her this tired.

Percy stood up and walked over to her. We all circled around. "Thalia, what is it? You look like you just ran a marathon."

She huffed and stood herself back up. "Percy, there's an army advancing into central park! I was scouting, it's not exactly a huge one, but it's not small either." She told us all.

Percy looked around and nodded his head. "Okay we need to get defensive positions now. Katie, the park with all the plants would be good for you too-."

"Wait Percy, you may wanna read this." Thalia said holding up a piece of paper with a wax seal on it.

The parchment was sealed with fresh wax, and Thalia handed it over to Percy. "How'd you get this?" He asked her, opening the letter.

"Me and one of my Hunters were scouting, and somehow they knew exactly where we were. We went to move positions for a better angle and they were waiting for us there, it was like they saw the future. They gave us that and said to bring it back here." Thalia explained.

Percy read the letter over with Annabeth next to him. His face went white, his head shot up and he looked at Nikki and me.

"Jay, you may wanna read this man." He said handing the paper over to me.

Nikki put the guitar down and looked at the paper after I unrolled it again. I cleared my throat and read it out loud.

"This letter is intended for Jason Nicholson, the first son of Artemis and Nicolette Cassidy, the daughter of Apollo. I am the Titan Lord of foresight Koios. As you know now, I found your scouts and they surely told you that I have an army marching on your position, which is the plaza hotel in the southwest corner of central park. At this time, you are more then likely reading my letter after singing a song about your parents around a camp-fire. I know about your battles on the Williamsburg Bridge and at the Lincoln Tunnel Jason Nicholson, I know you and your fellow campers are still recovering, and if my army were to attack your headquarters now you would surely be destroyed. I give you and Nicolette Cassidy the chance to face me in combat, in one hour at the fountain in the middle of central park. If you do not, my army will march on your headquarters and burn you and your fellow campers and Hunters, destroying you. However, I know it will not come to this, I know you will both accept my challenge. You Nicolette Cassidy would sacrifice anything to save the people you care about, it's the same fatal flaw as young Perseus Jackson who handed Jason Nicholson this letter. As for you Jason Nicholson, I know you will accept, your fatal flaw just like your mother is the thirst to prove yourself. You don't want your friend Percy Jackson to have to do everything, you want to prove your strength. If the two of you defeat me, my army will turn back, if I defeat you, my army marches on your headquarters. Remember you have one hour, even though I already know you will be there." I finished reading with trembling hands.

The whole group was silent. I looked over at Nikki, who looked back at me with her eyes glossed over. She nodded to me, and I knew what it meant. I nodded back to her and turned to the group. I crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it into the flames.

Percy walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Jay… what are you gonna do man?" He asked me.

I took in a shaky breath. I looked around the group one more time. I turned back to Thalia. "Thalia, gather the Hunters they'll march with us. He'll more then likely have his army there watching, so we'll bring ours."

Thalia nodded and ran back down towards the lobby. I turned back to Percy. "Leave some people here to tend the wounded. Will you guys follow me?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "So, what is your plan exactly?" He asked me.

I shakily sighed and looked over at Nikki. She pressed the center of her necklace, and her armor wrapped itself around her. Her sword shimmered to existence onto her hip. She took a steadying breath and looked at me, nodding that she was ready.

I looked down at my silver armor, which I had napped in after the battle. My daggers were summoned and at my hips, I pressed the wolves head on my bracelet and my bow shimmered into existence around my body.

I looked at Percy. "To fight him. We're going to fight him and we're going to win."

 **A/N: Man I love writing these 10k word chapters! I have sooooooo much fun writing these battle scenes! I hope you guys enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them! I wanna say first that the song I had them sing, is from the Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief Musical! Every song is a jam and if you haven't listened to it, go and give it a listen, if you love PJO you will love it!**

 **Soooooo a few announcements for my profile moving forward. 1.) I plan on this story, being around 14-16 chapters long. 2.) The next book after this will be as I stated last chapter "The First Son of Artemis: A Best Friend Lost" and will contain the arc of The Lost Hero, and will be the first book in the Heroes of Olympus arc for Jay! 3.) That story will come another week or two after this story finishes, I also want to do a few other stories. I wanna do some of my new Hunger Games story, I have a Pokemon story I wanna do, and a Harry Potter one I wanna release! My college semester ends in three weeks and if youre a fan of my content I'll have a LOT coming this summer!**

 **I want to also ask this question. When we get to the Magnus Chase and Trials of Apollo storylines, we know that they take place at the same time as each other. So here's is what I was thinking of doing. I will have Jay in the Magnus Chase stories, helping Magnus and his friends. In the Trials of Apollo, the story will be told from Nikki's POV, with Jay coming in to help from time to time. Pm or let me know in a review what you think of that idea!**

 **I want to ask you guys a few questions, please leave your answers in a review, or if you don't wanna answer and just wanna say 'good job' in a review that is absolutely amazing as well! I love long reviews that tell me about their favorite parts of the chapter and what they're looking forward to but I also love just small reviews that say a simple good job or keep it up!**

 **Soooo, how do you think Jay and Nikki's fight with Koios will go? How has the battle of Manhattan been so far for you guys? Also, what do you guys think of Nikki as a whole? How has she changed since we first met her, and what do you like about her and how do you think her story is going to go?**

 **Okayyyyy this has been way to long haha. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll have more for you next week! I'll see you guys then! Oh and also please go and vote on the poll I have on my profile, you get two votes, so go and vote!**


	9. Fatal Flaws

The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis. (16 years old)**

Fatal flaws are something every single demi-god has. My mother told me mine was the same as hers. It is the thirst to prove myself, prove myself to my friends, the gods, as confusing as it sounds the one I wanted to prove myself the most to, was actually myself.

As I walked with Nikki next to me towards the middle of central park, towards what was more then likely going to be the toughest fight in my life, I thought back to all the times my fatal flaw almost got me killed. The first instance was when I was twelve years old, and I fought Heracles myself. Yes, I decided to fight one on one with the strongest hero is all of Ancient Greece. Percy had just fought and defeated a god, the God of War no less. I wanted to defeat a god, I wanted to prove that I was strong as well. I was saved when my mother showed up in the form of a seriously angry twelve-year-old girl. That was the first time.

I remember when Percy, Annabeth and I were in the Sea of Monsters. Our ship was right off the island, Percy and Annabeth were both completely wiped out after all our fights. I decided I wanted to again prove myself. I went to fight Polyphemus and save Grover all by myself. I managed to get Grover, Clarisse and the Fleece, however when I went to fight the giant cyclopes it didn't go well. He completely overpowered me, and I almost drowned in the water. If not for Percy swooping in at the last minute and saving me from drowning, I wouldn't be here now.

When Atlas captured my mom, it came up again. I knew what the prophecy meant thanks to Annabeth. I knew that I couldn't defeat Atlas by myself, I needed to get my mom out from where she was trapped so that she could fight and defeat Atlas. However, again I wanted to prove myself and defeat him. So, I tried and kept pressing him. I almost ended up dead, and because of this, Zoe died, and it almost got all of my friends killed as well.

Just last year, I once again almost died from it. When Nikki and I ran from our classroom on the last day of school, I thought I could fight the Cyclopes by myself. One-eyed-Jenny and her pack of hellhounds cornered me and Nikki, I thought after I told her to leave I would easily dispatch of her and then meet up with her again. I wanted to prove that I could easily beat the monster in front of me, I was that strong. However, as usual it didn't work out how I thought. The cyclopes captured me, and I was taken prisoner in the labyrinth.

"Grover and his nature spirits are around, ready to fight all we gotta do is give the word. Jay, we can beat this guys army." Percy tried to reason with me.

As we inched closer to the center of central park near the fountain, our army was behind me. It wasn't really an army. It was anyone who was still capable of fighting. Less then half of Nikki's cabin mates were with us, they were still recovering from the bridge. Thalia marched with the Hunters who had a similar problem. Katie Gardner, The Stoll's, Selina, had a few fighters from their respective cabins. Annabeth was still out of commission and so was most of Athena.

I looked and shook my head at Percy. "No Perce. We don't have the numbers, he has a few legions of monsters and a bunch of demi-gods. If it was just monsters I'd consider it, but you know just like I do we won't win a direct fight. Nikki and me fighting is the only way."

He sighed and looked around, he pointed forward. "I'm guessing that's him?"

I looked over and right in front of the fountain, was Koios. He was like every other Titan, was seven feet tall. He had brown hair, and a chinstrap beard running down his face. He stood with his arms behind his back, a sword was attached to his hip, he wore standard Greek battle armor. On the ground next to him was a Greek helmet with a large golden plume. He didn't have a smirk on his face, or a smile, he just watched us approach like nothing was wrong.

He looked like a normal guy. Every other god or titan I've met pretty much radiated a presence, like they were trying to show how much power they had. They'd make themselves have flawless features, perfect hair, perfect skin, and an aura of power.

Koios looked like a dad. He looked like he would be waiting to pick his kids up from school in an SUV.

However, I told myself he was far from that. He was the Titan Lord of foresight, intelligence, he was the Titan of the North in Kronos's original rule. When I read the letter he sent, my entire body was washed over with a cold chill. I looked over at Nikki, who was looking forward at Koios with a steely glare. I hadn't heard her say anything since I read the letter, the entire walk here she'd been silent.

The Titan knew everything. He knew what we were doing before the letter arrived, he knew where Thalia and the hunters were scouting. He knew what my fatal flaw was, he knew what Nikki's fatal flaw was. He knew that we were completely exhausted after last night, he knew where I was fighting at specifically. How were Nikki and I supposed to beat something that could literally see the future?

I guess I was going to figure out soon enough. I turned to Percy and nodded my head. He raised his arm to halt everyone from marching. All of our soldiers stopped. I looked over to the army behind Koios. On the other side of the fountain, was a group of around 30 demi-gods in formation, one holding the purple banner of Kronos. Around the sides of them were legions of monsters, hellhounds, dracaena, telkhines, along with two hyperborean giants standing behind them. The army could easily overwhelm us right now, so like I said to Percy there was only one option.

It wasn't night out. The sun was up and bright, it was around noon now. Koios was smart, he would know better than to fight us at night. Nikki, I knew would more then likely would benefit from the sun being out like it is. She had her golden armor on, with her sword at her hip and bow across her shoulder. I took in a deep breath and slipped on my helmet which I had under my arm. My silver armor had been as slightly repaired as it could. My silver and black camo pants had been cleaned of monster goo, and I was feeling as ready for a fight as I ever would.

My secret weapon, however I assumed since Koios could see the future it wouldn't be a secret, was over my shoulder. I decided if I was ever going to use the Egyptian half of my blood, now would be the best time. I looked tugged at my bow string, which I had around my shoulder, and looked down into the bag. I pulled out my white staff and tossed the bag aside. I didn't know how affective my magic would be against a Titan, but I guess I'd find out. My bow, and my staff. Greek and Egyptian. My mom and my dad. The two sides of me, it was time that I finally unleashed both of them.

I must have been staring for too long because Nikki tugged at my shoulder. I looked down at her.

She stared at me with her intense light blue eyes. "Jay, it's time."

I nodded my head and sighed. "Okay, one second." I told her.

I turned to Percy, who had a worried look in his eyes. I clapped his shoulder and shakily sighed. "Percy if… if I don't make it can you tell my mom I love her and-."

"Stop Jay you're going to win." He told me in a demanding voice.

I shook my head. "Let me finish. If… if I don't make it, tell my mom I love her and… find the Kane's. Carter and Sadie, find them." I asked him.

"Jay you're not going to-."

"Promise me Percy." I demanded of him.

He sighed nervously and nodded his head. "I will, I promise."

I looked over to Koios, who was still standing there patiently watching us. I turned back to my best-friend. We had been fighting side by side for so long. He had saved my life more times then I can count. We had become friends so easily, that I felt like I'd known him my entire life. Words couldn't describe the relationship we had, the closest one was that we were brothers. I'd die for him in a second, and I know that he'd do the same for me. He had been by my side through every adventure I'd had, and if I survived this fight I know he'd be with me for every fight to come.

I pulled him into a tight hug. I pulled back and smiled. "Dude, you're the best-friend this screw up could ever ask for." I told him with a smile.

He managed a laugh and forced a smile at me. "And you're the best-friend THIS screw up could ever ask for. Now go and kick this guys butt." He said to me.

I nodded and gripped my staff tightly. I turned over to Nikki, who was silent with a deadly look on her face.

"Now I'm ready." I told her, and we started making our way towards the Titan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The walk towards Koios didn't seem like it should have taken us that long, but it felt like it did. My blood raced faster and faster as we got closer towards him. He probably knew exactly what I was thinking. I didn't know how we would beat him, he knew both of our fatal flaws, and I was sure he'd exploit them somehow.

"Jay, I need to tell you something. I need to tell you now incase we don't make it." Nikki said to me as we walked.

I shook my head. "Nik stop we're going too-."

"Just listen to me Jay." She demanded.

I looked over at her. She had her pair pulled back into a tight ponytail, a couple loose strands of blonde hair in front of her face. Her blue eyes had a determined intense glow in them.

"Either we're going to die, or we're going to live and have another good shot at dying tomorrow. Jay, I need to tell you… I… I know you're still in love with Bianca, but I can't not tell you. I like you Jay, I don't know how it started it… it just did." She continued on.

My body wanted to freeze. I wanted to stop right now, go find Bianca have a long talk with her. Come back, have a long talk with Nikki and figure out my damn love life. However, it wasn't the time too I knew that. I would be lying if I had been feeling something a little more for Nikki recently, but I couldn't get Bianca out of my head. She was the one I was in love with, and Nikki was one of my best-friends. I had been holding out hope that maybe after the war is over, my mom would let her leave the Hunters. I knew it was possible, but I had no idea how Bianca would feel after I made her join the Hunters in the first place. I knew, that she knew we needed the extra time, but I had no idea what she felt for me now.

I looked back to Nikki. She was really, really pretty, one of the best half-bloods I knew, and one of the people I cared about more then anything. She was up there with Percy, Annabeth, Bianca and my mom.

I sighed and looked to her, then over to Koios, then back to her. I smiled at her. "Nikki, thank you for telling me. You're one of the people I care about most in the world. Now, let's send this guy back to Tartarus and then save the world." I told her, bringing on a confident smile.

She seemed satisfied and nodded. "Okay, let's do this." She said.

We both turned back, and Koios finally moved. He raised his hands and smiled at the two of us. He had been watching us the whole time.

"Ahhh, the guests of honor. Welcome Jason Nicholson, Nicolette Cassidy, I must say the two of you radiate a great strength." He complimented us.

He spoke calmly, like we weren't about to duel to the death. If I didn't know who he was, I would've thought that he was being friendly.

Nikki was the first to speak up. "Well!? You wanted us, and here we are! Are we going to fight or exchange pleasantries!?" She yelled pulling her sword out.

Before she could rush right away I stepped in front of her. I knew that this was a great opportunity to get as much information as I could. Naturally like any god or titan, he laughed and smiled at us. It was as if Nikki's outburst hadn't fazed him in the slightest. I held my arm in front of her to stop her from charging.

"Haha, spirited aren't you my dear? However, you are right we are here to fight. However, being the Titan of intelligence, I needed to see the two of you first. Absolutely fascinating the both of you." He said, looking at us as if he were examining us under a microscope.

I tilted my head and kept my hand around my dagger ready to draw at any second. "Well as flattered as we are, I agree with Nikki. You send us a letter threatening to burn our headquarters, and now you're fascinated by the both of us!?" I yelled across to him.

He nodded his head. I was expecting him to get angry and bellow on about how he's a titan and he's all powerful, but he didn't. He kept his cool, which only annoyed Nikki and I even more.

"A child, born with the powers of both Greece and Egypt fascinating! And you Nicolette, Apollo's favorite child your strength and intelligence is often talked about amongst Lord Kronos's army. I simply wanted to see the both of you before I must try to kill you." He told the two of us, his hand resting on his sword.

I yelled across a question that had been burning in my mind. "And how is this a fair fight!? You can see the future, you probably already know how this fight turns out! If you already know you win, why not just march your army anyway!? If you know you lose why even bother calling for this fight!?" I asked him.

"Ah young heroes. I am not like other titans. I know not to underestimate the two of you, or your friends. As for knowing the outcome of this battle… I do not know. I am the Titan of Intelligence, I know that it is unwise to know one's ultimate fate. If you knew how you would die you would do everything you can to prevent it." He started, not taking his eyes off us.

"However, I know that all of my visions will come true. I do not want to be tempted to try and alter my fate. Perhaps it is my fate, to be defeated at your hand, perhaps it is my fate to destroy the both of you. Being the titan of foresight, I know that it is useless to fight your ultimate fate, I will figure it out soon enough." He said in a grave tone.

I knew now I wasn't fighting a normal Titan. I was fighting a Titan who was actually smart. He drew out his sword, a long blade of celestial bronze. A large Greek shield materialized in his other hand. Nikki drew out her sword and gripped it with both hands. I twirled my one dagger in my hand, and lightning began sparking around my white magician's staff.

Koios regarded us and nodded to us. "My fatal flaw my young heroes is, my thirst for knowledge. It may lead to my defeat today, however everyone will one day have to overcome and face their fatal flaw head on." He said twirling his sword in his hand and lowering his helmet onto his head.

"Good luck young heroes. I know that this fight will have a lasting impact on all of us." He said, before lunging out after the both of us.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Koios was on me with such speed, I didn't even get to think about what he had said. I didn't even react in time he moved so fast. If not for Nikki intercepting the strike with her blade, I would've been chopped in half. She deflected Koios's strike back and I finally realized that fight was on. I started out by using a trick that Amos had taught me in my magician training. While Nikki was keeping him busy, dodging his strikes and parrying when she could I pulled out my second dagger. I let lightning fly from my white magician's staff, it enveloped itself around the blades of my knives. After that, I put my staff in a pocket of pants, and now both of my daggers were incased in crackling lighting.

I saw Nikki block a strike but get pushed back! Koios swept his leg down like a break-dancer and swept Nikki's feet right out from under her. Her blade skittered away from her, so I leaped into action. Right before he could bring his sword down on her, I stepped between them and intercepted his blow. He looked over at me, and smirked. I was distracted for a second, and he knocked my blade away.

Nikki scrambled out of the way and rolled to pick up her sword, and now Koios was focused on me. He swung his shield forward at me, and I leapt backwards, then leaped back towards him trying to strike from above with both daggers! He raised his shield up, and blocked, but it sent an electric shock through him shield and down his arm!

"Gahhhh!" He bellowed using all his strength and knocking me aside.

I saw the lightning and shock going through his body. The shield knocked both of my daggers out of my hand, they skittered over to where Percy and the rest of our friends were cheering from afar.

I brought out my bow and pulled back the bow-string. I launched an arrow with all I could, but he knocked it aside with his shield. Nikki took this opportunity to leap back into battle. With both hands on her sword she unleashed a fury of strikes onto the Titan. The first few were hard for him, but soon he had managed to shake off the lightning shock and focus in on Nikki. I launched another arrow and it barley skimmed his shoulder, but he felt this one for sure.

"Gaaaahhhhh!" He yelled grabbing his shoulder with his sword hand.

I ran forward to join the fight, but Nikki had it covered. Koios brought down a powerful strike from overhead, Nikki with both hands gripping her sword with both hands, knocked the strike aside, spun herself back around the titan's body, and lowered herself down, slashing her blade over the back of his leg! Ichor, spilled from the titan's leg and he bellowed with rage!

Before Nikki or me could even admire what an amazing thing she just did, Koios spun back around and smashed his shield directly into Nikki, and she got sent flying backwards slamming into a tree!

"Nikki!" I yelled trying to run over to where she had been sent flying.

Before I could make it to her, he was on me again. He came out me faster than any opponent I had ever fought before. He brought his sword down on me, I blocked with my bow and tried to get around him to get enough space to fire an arrow. I got around, and pulled back my bow string, but he turned around and whacked my arms with his shield and my bow was knocked out of my hand. Now, I was weaponless against the titan.

He smirked, and it enraged me. I looked over at Nikki who wasn't moving, I needed to get over to her. However, Koios was determined not to let that happen. He slashed out at me, in a flurry. His first slash was a vertical one, I limbo dodged it and rolled backwards. He came at me again and I flipped backwards as far as I could. I whipped out my staff from where I had kept it. It was my only form of defense now, which worried me. Amos said I had inherited a lot of power from my father. However, I still wasn't exactly a master at this whole magic thing.

I will the staff to become large enough for me to block with if possible now. Red lightning sparked up and down the staff. I spun it a few times and charged the magical energy. Koios stopped in his tracks and ripped off his helmet. He stared at me wide-eyed, with amazement. He raised his arms and laughed.

"HAHAHA! This! This is the power of Greece and Egypt! Fascinating! COME AT ME JASON NICHOLSON!" He yelled with his arms out wide.

I was angry. I looked over at Nikki who, was just barely starting to move. He was treating me as if I was some object to be examined. I'd show him, I would show him just how powerful I could be if that was what he wanted.

I spun my staff forward and sent a huge blast of lightning towards him. He charged at me and dodged the first blast. This made me angry, I charged right at him as well. As I got more and more angry, I felt the lightning begin to swirl around me more violently. I saw the smug look on Koios's face. As I closed in on him, I brought my staff up and swung horizontally as hard as I could. I expected him to keep charging and run right into my strike, but this time he didn't. he stopped charging abruptly and knelt, hiding his entire body behind his shield!

I needed to do something, so I said the first spell that popped into my head. " _HA-DI!"_ I screamed just as I felt my staff collide with his shield.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! I had used a Divine Word, which were some of the most powerful spells in all of Egyptian magic. I used the word for 'Destroy', which did exactly what happened. Between that and the lightning I smacked into him, the battlefield we had been fighting on, was now a black crater. I had been sent flying backwards, slamming into the fountain, butt first into the water of it.

I looked over and saw Koios, who had seemed like he was shaken but not nearly as hurt as I felt. Using Divine Words, can seriously burn up your magical energy. I didn't have the moon out to help me regain my strength, my insides felt burnt out. I barely managed to get to my feet. Both my daggers, and my bow had finally made their way back to me. I summoned out my bow. I walked my way over towards Koios and launched an arrow. The titan seemed just as tired as I did, but despite this, he raised his hand up and caught the arrow midflight.

He looked at me and tossed the arrow aside. He didn't have the same, calm, collected relaxed, intelligent look he had before. He was breathing heavily, his face and arms bleeding ichor from small cuts. His armor was scorched, his shield was almost black from all of the scorch marks.

He now had a look of complete rage on his face. "Well fought Jason Nicholson. However, I regret to inform you."

He paused, and I saw my opportunity. I launched another arrow, but this time he simply flicked his wrist upwards and a huge gust of wind caught my arrow mid-flight and sent it flying upwards! He waved his wrist, and a giant gust of wind swept through the field and my bow got sent flying from my hands.

"Uh-oh." I said to myself.

Before I knew it, Koios violently closed his fist and another huge violent gust, sent me flying forward. I flew right into the fist of Koios, who wrapped his hand right around my throat.

He lifted me off the ground, his grip tightening around my throat. I was clawing at his giant hand around my neck, looking directly into his golden, murderous eyes.

"I have figured out everything I need to know about the first half Greek half Egyptian demi-god. You no longer interest me child." He said, squeezing harder around my neck.

I felt the air slowly leave my body. He slowly gripped harder and harder, draining all the color from my face. I couldn't believe that this was going to be how I died. I wondered what would happen when I died. Would Percy and everyone else be able to hold off Kronos? What would happen to my mom, who was in the middle of battling typhoon? I remembered my dad telling me if I died I would die the Greek way and go through the underworld of Hades. I wouldn't be able to see him again. Bianca would visit me when I was a dead soul.

My vision began to blur. I tried with everything to claw his hand off of my throat, but nothing worked. I coughed and tried to yell out, but nothing worked.

"Lord Kronos has wanted you dead for a long time. I will be the one to finally-. AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, as a golden arrow protruded from his shoulder!

He released me and grabbed his shoulder. I fell to the ground clutching my throat, gasping, and coughing to try and regain my breath.

"HEY, YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME UGLY!"

Still gasping for breath, I looked up and across from Koios was Nikki. However, I had never seen Nikki like this before. She was radiating a bright golden aura around her. It was so bright that I was having a hard time keeping my eyes on her. Her armor was completely spotless, and the arrow she had pulled back and aimed was so bright it was literally burning. She had a look of burning rage in her eyes. I felt the sun begin to grow hotter, and hotter the angrier she began to look. Her blue eyes, were trained on Koios the arrow in her bow aimed directly at him.

Koios, didn't seem fazed he just stared at her with wide eyes. "THIS IS POWER! SHOW ME YOUR POWER NICOLETTE!" He screamed loudly.

He turned back to me and smirked. "It seems you needed to be saved yet again Jason Nicholson. I will deal with you later." He said, flicking his hand and sending me flying backwards towards Percy and my friends.

I landed with a giant thud, right in-front of Percy. My breath was still returning to me, and my body felt like it could fall apart. Percy helped me back up to my feet.

"Jay, are you alright man!?" He asked me as I coughed to try and regain my breath.

I wasn't okay. I was angrier then I'd ever been in my entire life. I looked over, and Koios was of course trying to monologue. Nikki wasn't having any of it, she let loose a burning arrow that Koios was just barely able to dodge it. He looked like he tried to talk again, but Nikki took her opportunity and charged at him in a giant golden blur.

I looked over at her in absolute amazement. "I'm fine but what happened to Nikki, what's going on with her?" I asked, putting aside my anger for a moment.

"No way, it's the essence of Apollo." Will Solace spoke up in amazement.

I turned to the son of Apollo. "What's that?" I asked him.

I watched bewildered how Nikki parried, deflected and dodged every strike that Koios threw at her.

Will went on to explain. "It's an ability all demi-gods have. Nikki's literally channeling all of the power of Apollo that she possibly can. It makes you insanely strong, and that also explained why it suddenly feels twenty degrees hotter outside." He said.

I watched, and with every strike Nikki deflected the glowing aura of sunlight around her grew even brighter. Koios wasn't toying with her, it was easy to tell that he was going as hard as he could. He labored and grew more and more frustrated when Nikki dodged and parried any strike that he sent her way.

After seeing more of the fight, I gripped my bow and got ready to charge again.

"It seems like you need saving again Jason." He has said to me.

With how much power Nikki was showcasing, I could easily jump back in the fight, and we could probably finish him off. I would show him to doubt me. I went to pull my bow-string back when something stopped me. Everything I had tried, Koios seemed to expect. There had to be some way for me to beat him, something that I could exploit. He seemed to have an answer for anything that I threw at him.

When I saw Nikki lock swords with the Titan, something that Koios said came to my mind.

"Everyone will one day have to face and overcome their fatal flaw head on."

I didn't have time to think about it before we began fighting but it made sense now! I was about to jump right back into the battle, to help Nikki yes, but it was also mainly to prove myself. I had just gotten my butt completely whooped and I wanted to get right back in and prove myself. It was my fatal flaw, and most of the time a hero's fatal flaw was the thing that got them killed. Koios was right, every hero had to one day face their fatal flaw head on and try to overcome and beat it.

Today was that day for me.

It was the reason Koios was able to so easily beat me. He knew that I would try to beat him by myself, so he knew that if he knocked Nikki out of the battle I would try to press, and he was able to anticipate my movements and strikes. Now, he expected me jump back in. I looked over to him, and he kept peering over to me, between attacking and defending Nikki's attacks. He was waiting for me to get back into the fight, he was expecting it. He was expecting me too lose the battle with my fatal flaw.

My body was still shaking from being almost choked to death. My magical energy and energy as a whole was drained. I was going to do something that I always hated doing. I hated doing it when I played hockey as a kid, I hated doing it in my life as a demi-god.

I was going to sit the rest of this one out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nikki fought, with more ferocity and intensity then I had ever seen before in my life. The more she dodged and parried the brighter the aura around her glowed. I inched closer and closer to the action, with my bow drawn, just incase the tide of battle turned out of her favor. However, now that I knew what Koios's plan was, I had no intention on letting him execute it.

Koios was watching Nikki with fascination at first, but after a few minutes of going back and forth he wasn't interested anymore. He looked like he had never been tested like this in combat before. Nikki's sword was so bright, it was burning with a hot fire. The sun in the park, was beating down at least twenty degrees hotter then it had been when we first arrived. It was like when I fought at night, and the moon would start to glow more and more.

Koios swung with a huge grunt at Nikki's right side, she knocked the strike aside and kicked the titan right in the chest and sent him sprawling backwards!

"GAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed clutching at his armor, that now had a giant foot-print shaped scorch mark on the breastplate.

Nikki didn't let up. She pressed forward and swung with both hands from above at the titan who was now on the ground. He raised his shield and blocked, but Nikki kept slamming her sword down as quick as she could not letting up for one second! She kept pounding and pounding on Koios's shield, with a loud THWACK as the sword kept pounding and pounding on the celestial bronze.

"YOU!" Nikki screamed slamming her blade into the Titan's shield with another loud THWACK.

"WILL.", THWACK.

"NOT," THWACK.

"HURT," THWACK.

"MY FRIENDS!" She swung her sword down one last time with everything she can.

With a loud CRACK, Koios's shield cracked in-half, and the two sides of the charred shield fell to the sides of Koios smoking.

All of our friends behind us watched in stunned silence. Nikki was absolutely obliterating this titan. The essence of Apollo glowed around her, light swirled and churned around her like she was in the middle of a washing machine. She stood above the Titan with her sword in flames. Other than when I had fought Atlas, or when Percy had blown up the bridge I had never seen anyone exude this much pure power in my entire demi-god life.

"Oh yeah Nikki!"

"Kick his butt Nikki!"

"Do it for Apollo Nikki!" All the campers yelled from behind me.

If Nikki heard us she didn't acknowledge us. Her eyes were fixed on Koios, and they weren't moving. The Titan was on the ground in front of her, with no more shield and his sword weakly up to defend himself.

Nikki pointed her sword at his chest. "You won't hurt Jay. You won't hurt anymore of my siblings, you won't hurt anymore demi-gods where you're going!" She yelled, bringing her sword down to lodge it into his chest.

Right before the blade went into him, Koios quick as a flash swung his hands up, and Nikki got sent flying backwards in a gust of air! Koios shot up and raised his hands. The wind around central park sped up, benches went flying, the leaves on the trees ripped off and began flying. A large whirlwind formed around Koios, he gently hovered a few feet above the air like a superman villain. His sword was in his hand, and his golden eyes glowed with rage.

Nikki landed next to me. She was still glowing with a golden aura, but the flame on her sword had gone out. I looked around and soon trees were going to start getting uprooted, everything was going to be swirling in the air soon.

I turned around to Percy and screamed over the wind. "Get everyone back to the hotel go now!"

Percy was trying his best to stay rooted to the ground. He shook his head. "But Jay Nikki I can't just-."

"Just listen to him Percy! We'll handle this!" Nikki yelled to him over the huge gusts of wind.

Percy wasn't about to argue with the girl who was glowing gold and had just went toe to toe with a Titan.

He nodded and turned to all of the campers. "Alright, come on everyone back to the hotel move!"

Percy and the campers moved out running back to the hotel and trying not to get picked up by the wind. Nikki turned and looked over to me, her blue eyes were shot with anger. I pulled out my bow again, and I knew it was time for me to jump back into the fight. The amount of power that Koios was exuding, I knew I needed to at least help Nikki in the fight now. Koios hovered over to right above us now.

He laughed and bellowed. "BAHAHA ENOUGH GAMES CHILDREN! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME, I AM A TITAN!" He screamed down to us.

He shoved his arm forward, and a bench that had been uprooted came flying towards us! Nikki and I both dived out of the way and the bench skittered into a tree. I rolled to one knee and launch three arrows at once towards him, and he just knocked them both aside. He laughed and floated down and landed on the ground next to us.

"Now, let us end this demi-god!" He yelled lashing out with his sword at me.

I raised my bow up and parried one strike to the side. I rolled under his next strike and pulled out both of my daggers and went to lash out at his back. He whirled around and blocked both of them. Nikki attacked from his other side, the essence of Apollo giving her more strength to her strike. He whirled around and just barley was able to block her.

He shot a gust of wind at the two of us got sent flying backwards. We both landed on our feet and tried to stay upright with the wind.

Nikki shouted over the wind. "It's useless to get in close, he just keeps sending us backwards with the wind!"

"Well we have to figure out something!" I yelled back to her.

Her head perked up, and I knew she had an idea. Her golden aura that was still flaring around her almost made it hard for me to look at her.

"We have to keep out distance, use your bow!" She yelled, putting her sword away and pulling her bow out.

"Every time I've tried he's knocked it aside. Besides with all this wind how effective can arrows be?" I yelled back to her again.

"Jay, our parents are the god and goddess of archery! Focus everything into your bow, pray to your mom, trust me!" She yelled, pulling her string back.

I knew we didn't have time to argue. An idea came to my head as well. I turned back to Nikki. "I'll take the air, go now!" I yelled.

I ran and whistled as loud as I could. I leaped as high as I could, and as I expected Agatha swooped in and grabbed my hand in her talons. I pulled myself up to her back and pulled out my bow. Agatha was strong enough to fly through the wind storm and not be too effected. I looked down and Nikki was firing arrow after arrow at Koios. He deflected them with ease and tried to strike out at her. She dodged and rolled, and after every time she would fire another arrow. The sun was hot, and the energy swirled around her making her move faster and faster.

I pulled Agatha into a dive bomb towards the Titan. I carefully stood myself up on the falcons back and launched three arrows, Koios was busy trying to deflect the arrows from Nikki so next thing I knew Koios had three silver arrows protruding out of his back.

"GAHHHHH YOU INSULENT BOY!" He yelled swinging his sword through the air trying to clip Agatha's wings.

I pulled up in time just barley avoiding his sword. Nikki took the advantage and shot another two arrows at him, they found home in his knee. Now he had silver arrows coming out of his back, and gold ones coming out of his knee.

The wind died almost right away when he fell to his knees. I knew I couldn't stop my assault now, I came in for another assault. When Agatha got close, I leaped from her back and while I was falling to the ground, launched one more arrow and it found home in his shoulder. I landed on the ground, right next to Nikki and the Titan screamed in pain!

"AHHHHHH NO, DAMNED GODS OF ARCHERY!" He yelled with his hands over the new wound I had given him in the shoulder.

"Nikki go in now!" I yelled to her.

Nikki pulled her sword back out and charged! Koios went to knock her aside with a gust of wind, but before he could I launched another arrow and it found home in his hand! As quick as I could, I launched a second arrow lodging it into his other hand! Nikki ran forward and leaped, wanting to bring down her sword right into the Titans chest! She yelled, and the aura flashed an even brighter gold, it was like a finishing move in a video game.

She slammed her sword into the titan's chest, and it was followed by a loud BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

"NIKKI!" I yelled covering my face with my arms.

I skitted back and didn't move my arms until the last of the smoke cleared. I looked up, and I saw Nikki standing there panting from how tired she was. Her blonde hair was cascading down her back after having been knocked out of its ponytail. Her golden armor was singed and filled with scratches and dents. She looked completely out of breath but stood tall looking over to Koios.

The Titan got sent flying back. He was on his knees now, silver and gold arrows still sticking from his shoulder. Nikki's sword was sticking out of his chest, and he was heavily breathing. He looked over to the two of us, and managed a wheezed laugh, ichor dripped from the side of his mouth. I ran up besides Nikki with my bow drawn again.

He coughed and yelled across to us. "Well fought young heroes it seems I -."

He was interrupted by a fit of coughs. "I underestimated the both of you. It is a shame that Lord Kronos will have to destroy you and all of your friends. We will meet again Jason Nicholson, Nicolette Cassidy, and the next time we do… I will not make the same mistake again." He said, before closing his golden eyes.

The words sent chills down my spine. Before I could do anything else, Koios's body began to glow a bright white color. His body began to slowly burn away, and the light soon began to hurt my eyes, and I knew exactly what was happening.

He was assuming his true form. "NIKKI MOVE GET DOWN LOOK AWAY!" I yelled grabbing her and ducking down holding both of our heads down facing the ground.

I heard the explosion, and the white light grew even stronger. I had barley anytime to digest what Nikki and I just did.

We had fought and killed a Titan. Now, we only had a few hundred more monsters, and a few more Titans to go.

 **A:N) FEAR NOT I'M NOT LEAVING AGAIN GUYS! I'm sorry for this relatively late update. However it's the end of my college semester and I had been swamped with studying, projects, essays, presentations and my job.**

 **I have the rest of this week, and next week and after that I'll have plenty of time to update more and more and this book should be done by about midway through May.**

 **When I finally get into summer, I have a ton of cool stories planned as a whole, and a ton of new stuff for this series.**

 **So if you like Hunger Games and the way I write, check out my Hunger Games story. If you like Harry Potter, I'll have an OC story for that too, My Game of Thrones story will continue soon too, I'll have a pokemon OC story as well too! All of these combined with all of my First Son of Artemis stories coming out! If you like any of those ideas and how I write I hope you'll check them out, my Hunger Games story is already out with one chapter!**

 **So, as for this chapter I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I knew as soon as I brought up Koios that Nikki was going to be the one to take him down, and Jay would need to overcome his fatal flaw for them to win the fight. I know he shot him with some arrows, but Nikki did most of the heavy fighting.**

 **The next chapter is going to have even more action! We're getting to the end guys! Tell me what your favorite memory from the PJO arc of Jay's story has been and what you like about this chapter!**

 **Also, please go vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't! Vote and tell me why you voted the way you did I'm always up to talk!**

 **Thank you so much for reading as usual guys, please leave a review and I will talk to you all in the next chapter!**


	10. One Last Break

The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis (16 years old)**

Just like Koios had promised as soon as he blew up his army fled the field. I turned around with my bow drawn, 100% expecting the monsters and demi-gods that made up his army to charge and try to overrun Nikki and me. However, they didn't, the half-blood who was holding the banner of Kronos, held his arm up and gave the signal and all the monsters and demi-gods marched out of central park. I didn't lower my bow until the last member of his army was out of sight.

I sighed with relief and turned back to Nikki, who was still trying to catch her breath. She fell to her butt and sat down completely exasperated. I jogged over to where Koios's body was before it went boom. I saw picked up Nikki's golden sword from the ground. I cleaned off the blade as best I could and walked it back over to her.

I handed it to her. "Well, it looks like we won. You did it, you killed a Titan Nik." I said helping her up to her feet.

She moved the blonde hair out of her eyes. "No, WE killed a Titan Jay, it was far from just me."

I shook my head and smiled at her. "No Nik, it was you. It was my job in this fight, to overcome my fatal flaw and let you take him on. You did all the heavy lifting, I shot a few arrows nothing more. You were amazing, not many people I know can use a sword like that." I told her.

She looked like she wanted to argue further with me, but she was just way to tired to do it. I reached over and clicked the center of her necklace, and her armor confined itself back to the golden pendant around her neck.

"Come on, lets get back I'm sure everyone's worried. I'll do the heavy lifting now hop on." I said, having her climb onto my back.

In her orange camp shirt and black joggers, it was a lot easier to carry her without all the armor on.

She didn't protest's and climbed onto my back, wrapping her legs and arms around me. "Let's get going, we have a victory to report back to Percy."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nikki had fallen asleep after the first two minutes of us walking. When we finally got back to the plaza hotel, I was greeted by Thalia, who was out front guarding with a few hunters. They had their bow raised at first, but soon as they saw me they lowered them and ran to us.

"Jay! You're alive, thank the gods. Is Nikki okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah she's okay she just fell asleep she's completely drained. Can you girls get her to a bed?" I asked the other two hunters.

I helped Nikki down of my back, and she stirred barely opening her eyes. The two hunters helped her up the steps and into the hotel. After they were gone I looked back to Thalia.

"Where's Percy? I got to talk to him, and check on Annabeth." I told her.

She shuffled uneasily. "Annabeth it still recovering. Will said that she should be up again by tomorrow. Percy is in the lobby talking to Grover, we were about to move out now actually." She told me.

I tilted my head and looked at her. "Why? Kronos isn't attacking till the night." I asked her.

She was about to answer when I heard footsteps coming down the steps to the hotel. I turned, and Percy was dressed in his armor, pen in hand with Grover in tow. He saw me, and his eyes lit up.

"Jay!" he said hustling down the steps and giving me a fist bump. "Thank the gods you're okay man. I saw Nikki on a bed inside and was wondering where you were." He told me.

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "It'll take a lot more than a Titan to take us down. I am happy to report that Koios is out of commission thanks to Nikki. She's okay, just really tired. So, where are you headed out too?" I asked him.

He looked to Thalia and Grover, then back to me. "A Titan came under a flag of truce. He said he wants to talk to us." He told me.

I never thought of Kronos as one to send messengers under flags of peace. Part of me was screaming that this was a trap, and we shouldn't go. However, if it wasn't a trap then it would be good to be able to gage how the enemy was feeling. We would be back up in fighting shape soon, Nikki and Apollo cabin would be back in action by tonight. The Hunters were ready to go at a moments notice, but we needed more time to prepare. I also would eventually have to sleep at some point as well. I may have needed sleep, but I wasn't going to not go to this meeting with Percy.

"Alright, that's not like Kronos. Let's get going though, it'll be good to gage where they're at compared to us." I told him.

He nodded. "I was thinking the same thing, me, you, Thalia, and Grover will go. I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I had heard tons of stories about Prometheus. They all said how he was a pretty good guy, gave fire to humanity, some stories say he even created us. However, when we met him I didn't exactly get that impression. He was calm and collected, spoke in a polite tone, however that was the same act I had gotten from Koios before he tried to blow Nikki and me into a million tiny pieces. I stood there behind Percy with my arms crossed, listening to him drabble on about how helpless out situation was. When he pressed his hand to Percy's head, I remembered pulling my bow off my shoulder, but before I could knock an arrow everything froze.

Everything froze for only a few seconds, before I knew it everything came back, and I almost fired an arrow at Percy's head.

Soon he gave Percy a box, Pandora's box containing hope. He started droning on again about how if he wanted to let hope go to just open the box. I had just fought a Titan about an hour earlier, and I seriously wasn't in the mood to listen to him talk anymore. I slammed my bow onto the table he and Percy were sitting on.

"Come ON! You seriously expected us to believe Kronos would show us any mercy!? I'll echo what Percy said. Tell KRONOS I have a message for him. He has one chance to hop out of Luke's body, and get his butt back down to Tartarus. If he doesn't him, and every single member of his army are going to have an arrow waiting for them from me! Every step him and his army take towards Olympus, will mean another arrow. And I never miss." I said in a deadly, exasperated voice.

Everyone at the table was silent. The empousi Prometheus's 'girlfriend' snarled, and all of my friends looked at me silently, all of them with their hands twitching ready to pull out weapons. I would have preferred Prometheus to stand up, scream something about how he was a Titan and I couldn't talk to him that way, but of course he didn't. He looked into my eyes, with his fingers pressed against each other.

I got tired of the staring. "Well!? Stop staring at me, that's the message you can take to Kronos from me." I yelled to him.

He cleared his throat. "Ah yes, now I remember. Young Jason Nicholson. I can see in your eyes, the full weight of the burden you carry is starting to take its toll." He said to me.

I scrunched my eyes at him. "What are you talking about burden? I'm just a demi-god who's trying to protect his mother's throne." I said to him, not taking my eyes off him.

He chuckled and kept his eyes on me. "Haha, you carry as big a burden as young Mr. Jackson here. The first ever child of Artemis, is pressure in its own right. Also, you're the first ever child born with the powers of two great pantheons. Tell me Jason, how does it feel to have that much power, and to have lost so much, so many people?" He asked me.

My blood turned to ice, but I was determined to keep my tough guy act. "You don't know me or anything about what I've had to do or lose! Stop trying to figure me out!" I demanded over to the Titan.

Prometheus simply chuckled and stood up. He looked at me with a condescending smile. "Oh, I know everything young Jason. Zoe Nightshade, Sadie and Carter Kane, Charles Beckendorf, Joshua Nicholson your father, are just a few who you've lost. I leave you with this question, could you have saved them? Haha, be ready for Kronos's surprise later young demi-gods." He said before turning to walk away from the table.

My blood began to boil again. I pulled my bow-string back, ready to fire an arrow and cause all kinds of trouble.

Percy grabbed my arm and forced me to lower it however. He gave me a calming look. "It's not worth it man. Let them go, we need to get back and be ready for the attack tonight, let's see what Kronos's surprise is."

The way back to the hotel base was silent. My stomach was in knots. I never would have guessed that just by saying the names of some of the people I've lost it'd make me feel like this. Maybe I just needed a nap. I never really needed much sleep, being Son-of-the-moon-goddess I actually found it somewhat harder to fall asleep at night since it was when I was normally most active.

When we got back, I knew it was time for me to finally get some sleep. Nikki was still out cold on a couch in the lobby. The poor girl probably would need to sleep for a decent amount of time before she was back into tip-top shape. Unfortunately, we didn't have a decent amount of time. Kronos would be launching some surprise on us tonight, and I needed to be ready. We had Hunters and most of Apollo cabin recovered, along with Grover and his nature spirits. That would be the bulk of the force. The problem was we had no idea where the attack would be coming from.

I decided to make my way up to the roof and take my nap there. The moon wasn't full, but it was out at about half and bright. I took of my armor and my place my breast-plate and helmet on a pool chair, along with my belt, and wolves head bracelet. It was the first time I had all my armor, and weapons off me in a while. I dangled my feet into the cool pool water and took in a deep breath and tried to gather my thoughts. Somewhere out there my mother was in the fight of her life. All of my friends were downstairs either exhausted or wounded. And I could probably easily die at any moment now.

All in a day's work in the life of a demi-god.

I looked up into the sky, it was just starting to get dark and the stars were coming out. I looked up at my favorite constellation. The huntress, running across the stars. Zoe. I had been thinking about her a lot recently. I'm guessing that's what happens when you were this close to dying and you could do it at any time. You think about all the people that you'd ever lost. Zoe was near the top of the list. Every now and then I'd have a nightmare about that battle. Me fighting Atlas, my mother trapped under the sky, Zoe and me trying to hold him back. Then when his spear hit Zoe and sent her flying across the cavern. Percy getting my mom out from under the sky, and the way my mom fought of Atlas and sent him back under the sky! Then, when I almost burned myself to a crisp trying to heal Zoe before my mom had to stop me.

All of this came back to me as I watched the constellation slowly drift across the night sky. It all made my stomach, and heart curl up into a little ball.

Did I also mention that Zoe was the first girl I ever had a crush on, kissed, fell in love with? Well she was all that.

Thinking about her, brought my thoughts to Bianca. The feelings Bianca ended up having for me threw a whole wrench into my love life. I loved her still now but thinking about her nearly brought tears to my eyes. I regretted every day that she joined the Hunters. It's not like my mother's followers treated her badly, or she wasn't flourishing. It wasn't like I sent her to prison. However, the rules of the Hunters were clear no romantic relationships. The rules couldn't even be broken for Artemis's son.

I hoped that, maybe after everything was over she could leave the group. I know that Hunter's have left the group before after falling in love. However, would it be the same? Would our relationship ever be able to be like it was before she had to join them? It was enough to make my head spin. It wasn't a good thing to be thinking about during a war.

"You look like you could use some company." I heard, spinning my head around.

I turned around and smiled wide. "Owl head you're back on your feet!"

Annabeth was certainly back on her feet. She was wearing her camp half-blood shirt with jeans, and her camo bandanna and eye black were still on her face. I got up and gave her a big hug and she wrapped her arms around me too. I was seriously worried about her when she took that knife at the bridge.

She pulled back, her face was still a little pale but her grey eyes were still storming, analyzing every possible scenario she could.

"It's good to you're alright Silver Head. I was worried when you went of to fight Koios." She told me leaning down to sit on the edge of the pool with me.

We both dangled out feet in the cool water. "So, where's Percy?" I asked her.

She sighed, "He's getting some sleep in before the next attack happens." She said looking into the water.

I knew exactly what she was thinking about. I put a caring arm around her and she leaned a head on my shoulder.

I turned over and looked at her. "You know he's really into you right? Someone as smart as you HAS to know that?" I asked her.

She blinked a few times looking at the water and sighed again. "Well he has a real funny way of showing it. That Rachel girl. I understand she's his friend, but can't he see how it makes me feel?" She asked me, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees.

I sighed and rubbed her back. "Hey, don't worry about him. One thing we both know about Percy is, he's pretty daft when it comes to this stuff."

She scoffed a laugh and nodded her head. "Ha, yeah you can say that again. I just wish he would realize how some of the things he does and says about her affects me. I've had this huge crush on him since we were 12, and he still can't see it."

I smiled. "Oh yeah I know that. I've known you were both into each other since you were twelve." I told her, trying to hold back a laugh.

She looked and analyzed my face with her eyes. "How could you-."

"Annabeth, you guys have been my best-friends since we were 12. I know you guys better then anyone. I would fall into Tartarus for you guys. I can tell when you guys have feelings for each other." I told her with a smile.

She managed to force a smile back at me. "You're a good friend Jay. One of the best I've ever had." She told me.

I felt all tingly inside, I actually felt good for once. "You guys are more important to me then you know. I… don't have much family left. You know the situation with my grandparents, my dad's gone, I have no siblings and my mom? Well she's a goddess, I love her, but I don't get to see her nearly as much as I would like." I said to her.

She smiled genuinely this time and hugged an arm around my shoulder. I glanced back up at Zoe's constellation, and Annabeth seemed to notice.

"Been thinking about her lately?" She asked me.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah… do you remember that battle?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and splashed her feet in the water. "I do. Jay, you know there was nothing that you could do, right?" She told me.

I nodded. "I know, everyone tells me that. Maybe I really couldn't have saved her, maybe I could have. Either way, I wish she was here." I told her.

She nodded her head and slowly brought up her next question. "What about… Bianca do you have any word from her?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "I saw her in a dream, she's in the Underworld with Nico and her father. Other than that, I haven't heard anything from her." I told her reluctantly.

She nodded her head and looked back up into the sky, then back to me. "Do you have any idea what the two of you will do when-."

"JAY, ANNABETH!" A yell came from the terrace.

Annabeth and I were both on our feet in a second. Nikki had finally woken up and was running towards us, with her armor back on. She still was kinda pale, but her eyes were full of a fiery determination. I didn't even bother trying to tell her she should be back in bed, because he knew it would be a losing battle.

She jogged over to us, without looking like she broke a sweat. I smiled over at her. "Ready to jump back into the fight already huh?" I asked her.

She gave me a wicked smile. "You bet I am. Percy told me to come find you guys, they're the lake in Central Park, Thalia and some Hunters just came back with the report." She said.

Right away I grabbed my armor from the chair. I strapped on my silver breast-plate and slapped on my belt buckle and bracelet. Annabeth tightened her knife around her shoulder. I looked back over to Nikki.

"How many?" I asked her.

"A decent amount. They're led by this Titan in gold armor, it's like he's on fire." She said, her hand twitching above her sword.

I looked over at Annabeth for an explanation, while I strapped together the last strap on my armor.

She thought for a moment and perked up. "Hyperion! The Titan of Light, we need to get down there now, come on lets go!"

Another Titan. Just another day's work for the First Son of Artemis.

 **A:N) Here we go guys! We're nearing THE END OMG I'M SO EMOTIONAL ABOUT IT! I decoded that I would give you guys this nice little chapter, as sort of a calm between the storm. We're going to have five more updates on this story then it will all be over.**

 **I want to thank everyone for the absolute amazing support on all of these stories…. I never thought that I would have a story so popular on this site, I am so thankful. We have over 200! Likes and Favorites on The First Son of Artemis, I almost cried when I saw it thank you all so much!**

 **I also want o make everyone a deal. If I can get to 100 reviews on this story by the end of it… I will release The First Son of Artemis: The Lost Hero THE SAME DAY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER GOES UP! SO GET REVIEWING THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I APPRECIATE YOU ALL! Just a review saying good job, or keep it up will make me want to keep going on!**

 **I hope you guys are ready, the next five chapters are going to be fast-paced, action-packed, and I know I may cry writing some scenes. I hope you guys are ready!**


	11. A new friend?

The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis, (16 years old)**

I slipped on my helmet, and ran down the stairs of the building, following Nikki with Annabeth on my heels. Nikki was explaining to me the situation, Percy had laid out the plan for her before she came up to get us. The Hunters and the Apollo cabin were going to go out to meet Hyperion and his army of monsters. Grover and his Satyr's and nature spirits would be there to assist. I expected to come down into a room filled with demi-gods in line, ready to march, to go out and fight the monsters and save Olympus!

However, what I walked into was absolute chaos.

"AH WHAT IS THAT THING KILL IT!" Katie Gardner yelled swinging a metal folding chair over the mini bar.

"Where'd it go!? I can't see it-. AH ITS ON MY BACK-HIT IT!" Travis Stoll yelled trying to reach for his back.

"Stay still Travis!" Connor yelled, swinging a couch cushion at his brothers.

My super keen eyes spotted what they were trying to swat. It was little brown man, made out of what looked like clay. It was only about a foot tall, but it was moving super-fast, jumping all over the place. Everyone was in absolute chaos trying to swat the thing, Percy was running around trying to calm everyone down and get them ready to face the real threat, but the clay man was causing real chaos.

"Ew what is that thing?" Nikki asked Annabeth and me.

Annabeth shook her head. "I… I don't know I've never seen anything like that before."

"I have…" I said slowly realizing what the thing was.

It was a trick that Amos Kane had showed me over the last year. Egyptian magicians could make little men out of clay to deliver messages and help them out with stuff. I didn't know how to make one of these yet, so the only person that could've sent this thing must've been Amos. That sent a dangerous chill down my spine. The last thing I needed in the middle of this war, was something to happen with Carter and Sadie. I already had enough to worry about. I ran forward and saw the thing about to jump back to the hotel mini-bar. As it was in the air I darted over and grabbed it with both hands.

Everyone calmed down, the thing went to go talk, but I knew that would do nothing but freak everyone out. I clamped a hand over its mouth and looked over to Percy who was looking at me expectantly. Only him, Annabeth, Nikki and Thalia knew about the whole story about my Egyptian side, I didn't think now would be the best time to explain to everyone, just before a major battle.

"Percy, get everyone and clear out I'll follow you guys in a few minutes." I yelled over to him.

He nodded his head and ushered everyone who was going to fight out the door. I gestured for Nikki and Annabeth to follow, they seemed to understand what was going on. The two blondes ran out after Percy, both of them barking out formation orders. I looked down at the clay man in my hands who was thrashing all over the place, I ducked into a supply closet and pulled the light chain on. I placed him up on a shelf and he shook himself before looking at me with his little black, beady eyes.

"Gosh, thank YOU Mr. Jason, so inconsiderate all of them! I calmly walked in, asked to speak with Jason Nicholson and then they started chasing me! Can you believe it!?" He asked me.

It was a little freaky to me too, talking to a 1-foot tall man made out of clay. However, I had learned that nothing was ever exactly sane in this whole Greek, and Egyptian world.

"Um yeah sorry about them. They're not used to seeing little clay men. So why are you here?" I asked him.

He cleared his throat. "I am here to deliver a message from my master Amos, for Jason Nicholson. That… is you right?"

I nodded my head and it smiled, obviously happy that it had completed its job. "Ah good, good. Now my master wanted to me to tell you that it is imperative you return to Brooklyn House NOW!" He said.

I shook my head. "I can't just leave. Amos knows I'm kinda in the middle of a WAR. I need to leave for a battle right now, what does he need?" I asked him.

He rubbed a hand behind his head. "Uhhh my master was very specific, he said I wasn't to tell you. He said it was something that you needed to come and see for yourself. It's BIG!" He stressed.

I tilted my head. "Did something happen to Carter and Sadie?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No nothing happened to them but… well my master said that someone's there that you… may want to meet." He said in a slow tone.

Someone I wanted to meet? I couldn't really think of anyone I would want to meet that was so important I'd leave in the middle of a war. I knew that Amos would only send his little messenger if it was really important. I felt bad ignoring his call, but Percy's birthday was only a few days away, and that would be when the big climax of all of this would happen. I had been by his side this entire time, there was no chance that I was going to leave him now.

I shook my head at the clay man. "I can't leave Amos knows this. Who's there, who is it?" I asked.

He shook his head now. "I'm sorry Mr. Jason but I can't dis-obey my masters orders. But I do know who it is and, Mr. Jason you REALLY would want to meet them. They've been searching a long time for you." He stressed.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't leave right now. Tell Amos that as soon as all of this is over, assuming I survive, I'll head right over to Brooklyn House, if this person is so keen on meeting me then I'm sure they'll be willing to wait a few more days." I explained to him.

"But Mr. Jason it's-."

"Tell Amos to be careful, Kronos is camped out near Brooklyn. And DON'T under any circumstances enter Manhattan, a goddess put a spell on the city, anyone who enters without the right spells or protection, especially mortals fall asleep." I explained going to leave out the door.

"Mr. Jason Amos said that it's someone who you'd-."

I shook my head and cut him off. "I gave you a message to deliver to your master. I expect you'll deliver it?" I said in a more forceful voice.

The tiny man sighed and nodded its head. I smiled. "Good, deliver my message to Amos, I have a battle I need to get too."

Before the tiny clay man could protest I ran out of the supply closet. I ignored the curious looks the campers who were still in the lobby gave me and ran out the door. Towards my next battle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I leaped from tree to tree in Central Park, willing the branches to move and find my feet exactly where they landed. This was going to be another important battle, if we could take out another one of Kronos's Titan's it would be another huge blow to his army. It was inching closer and closer to Percy's birthday, when he was supposed to either destroy or save Olympus. It would also only be a few more days before Typhoon entered New York. If my mom and the rest of the Olympians couldn't hold him off, if he merged with Kronos and his army, it would be all but over.

When I got to the last tree, the battle had already begun. I took in the entire seen carefully before decided what to do. A large lake was in the center, with monsters filing down both side. Hyperion himself, his fiery eyes, and golden armor would have made even my Uncle Apollo jealous. Percy was dashing around the lake, walking on the water, trying to go toe to toe with the Titan. I looked on the left-hand side, and Nikki was in the lead with the rest of Apollo cabin behind her. She was cutting monsters down one by one, with three more of her siblings next to her with swords drawn. The rest of the cabin all fire volleys or arrows to take out the hordes of dracaena and hellhounds that were swarming towards them. On the right-hand side, Thalia and the Hunters were all over, leaping from trees, firing arrows, and fighting anything that came towards them. Every now and then I'd see Naiad, or nature spirit pop up and drag a monster or enemy demi-god to their dooms.

"Well, let's see if I can be everywhere at once." I said from the top of the tree.

It was dark out now, and I could see the moon up in the sky. I leaped off the branch and let out a sharp whistle. Within seconds Agatha swooped down and I landed on her back I soared over to where the Apollo cabin was and fired as many arrows from her back as I possibly could. The Apollo kids all looked up and let out a huge cheer when they saw me flying overhead.

Nikki looked up and smiled, she turned to her cabin and raised her golden sword. "APOLLO FORWARD!" She yelled, cutting her way through a telekhine that came towards her.

I stood up on Agatha's back, and locked my eye on a lystregonian giant who was charging its way towards Nikki. I pulled out both of daggers and leaped off her back.

"WOOHOOOOOO!" I yelled on my way down.

Just as the giant was about to raise its ax to try and cut Nikki in half, I landed on its shoulders. It roared loudly and tried to swing it its arm to swat me away. Just as he brought his arm to swat me away, I leaped backwards, and fire two arrows right into his back! I gracefully landed on my feet and ducked a sword strike from behind me. I turned and shoved my dagger into the stomach of another dracaena snake women. I turned back around and next thing I know, a gold sword was sticking out of the giants back. It splattered into golden dust and standing there with a wicked smile on her face was Nikki.

"Nice of you to join us!" She said happily, tossing her sword.

It narrowly missed my head and imbedded itself in a hellhound that was about to leap. I reached down and retrieved her weapon and tossed it back to her.

The monsters were regrouping a few feet away from us, so Nikki took the time and moved her line of campers forward. I turned and soon she was next to me.

"Had to take care of a few things. What's the situation?" I asked her, firing a silver arrows towards the monster's lines.

She pulled out her bow and let loose an explosive arrow towards the monster lines. "Percy's dealing with Hyperion on the lake, they just keep coming! Percy said something about Kronos having a surprise for us tonight." She said as the arrow she fires blew up a phalanx of telkhines.

I nodded my head and looked over to Percy who was rolling out of the way of Hyperion's sword strikes. I heard a loud battle cry pierce the air and looked over to see three new legions of dracaena, flanked by a group of hellhounds and cyclopes. It was a fresh wave of monsters for us to kill.

Nikki grabbed my arm before I could charge. "We'll take care of this! You go and help the Hunters!"  
She said loading another arrow. I looked over towards the other side of the lake and saw lightning crackling, tiny explosive traps, and arrows flying everywhere. I looked back to Nikki, who was yelling out to her cabin mates to tighten formation and ready another volley.

"Are you sure you guys will be okay!?" I asked her, firing more arrows, trying to stall the approaching army as much as possible.

"Will, sonic arrow now!" She yelled before she answered.

Will Solace stepped to the front, and quickly fired out a sonic arrow that let out a blaring rift of sounds that almost knocked over the entire phalanx coming towards us! I looked over and Nikki was grinning wildly, she looked like she was having the time of her life.

"We'll be okay! Now go! The Hunters of Artemis could certainly use the First Son of Artemis right about now!" She said, pointing her sword in the air.

"KNOCK ARROWS!" She yelled with her sword up.

I got the feeling that Nikki more then had this covered. I ran and leaped into the air, letting out another sharp whistle. Again, Agatha came swooping down and grabbed my out-stretched arm. I climbed my way onto the falcon's back, and we soared over the lake. I looked down and Percy was getting back up more and more. Hyperion had a huge fiery aura around him, and only seemed to be getting more and more powerful.

"Agatha bring us closer to Hyperion!" I ordered her pulling out my bow.

Agatha let out a loud falcon cry and swooped down towards the Titan! As I got closer, I felt myself begin to heat up more and more. He radiated heat, and it made sweat trickle down my head and into my eyes. I kept my course though, and just as he went to swing his sword at Percy again, I let loose an arrow right towards his sword hand!

"GAHHHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT SON OF ARTEMIS!" He bellowed, turning around to try and swat Agatha out of the air.

Agatha swooped out of the way, and I loaded another arrow. "HA YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!" I yelled out, letting another arrow loose, this time it hit him right in the back of his helmet! He bellowed in annoyance and pulled the arrow from his helmet. With how big he was, my arrow looked to be the size of a twig in his giant hand.

I looked down at Percy, who seemed to understand what I was doing. "GO ON PERCY NOW!" I yelled down to him.

I kept circling around, firing arrows at him to annoy him. He kept trying to swat me out of the air, and before I knew it, I felt raindrops on my head. I looked up and smirked. Dark rain clouds started to swirl around the lake! I looked down and Percy was there with his hands towards the water, a look of deep concentration on his face. This whole Curse of Achilles thing, must've seriously powered him up even more then I initially thought. Rain slowly began to fall at first, but soon picked up into a full blow rain storm. I looked down, and Percy opened his eyes, and with a wicked grin, dashed towards Hyperion.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE-. AHHHHHH!" He yelled reaching down to his legs.

Percy had struck, and he struck hard. Hyperion turned his attention to Percy and I knew that my best-friend could take it from here. I pulled Agatha away and flew over towards the Hunters. The scene was absolutely crazy. Hunters fired arrows from up in trees, and down below Thalia as fighting of a hoard of hellhounds all by herself, while the other Hunters fired arrows, and clashed sword with anything else that tried to come towards their lines. From time to time I saw Annabeth pop out of nowhere, stab a monster with her knife, and the disappear again. Her invisibility cap was seriously overpowered.

I looked at the advancing pack of monsters, and saw another huge Hyperborean Giant slowly walking its way towards the Hunters.

"Oh no, not this again. Agatha UP!" I yelled pulling her eyes higher. Thankfully Percy's hurricane was only around the lake, so it didn't impede my flying.

I positioned myself above the giant. "Agatha, after I go down there, be on standby!" I said holing out my palm.

I had managed to pull off the moon blast at my battle at Lincoln Tunnel. So, I thought I'd be able to do it again. I focused all the energy from the half-moon into my palm, and after a minute or so, I felt my hand begin to heat up. The rays of moonlight swirled in my palm, and soon a giant ball of moonlight violently swished around in my right hand. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself in that moment. I remembered when I was younger my mother always warned me, that the ability would take to much out of me. I was too young and wasn't powerful enough to use it at will back then.

It was all different now. I leaped down off of Agatha's back and was in a free-fall down towards the Hyperborean! I landed right on its back and as soon as my hand made contact, a loud **BOOOOOM** shook the park!

The giant dissolved into golden dust, along with any monster that was around it.

Every Hunter, and monster stopped and looked at me. Now, if this was a year or two ago, I probably would have dramatically fallen over, my face pale, my energy drained, and went unconscious.

However, I was much, much stronger now.

I was surrounded by a ring of monsters. All of them looked at me, weapons raised, mouths snarling, waiting for me to either fall unconscious or make a move. I felt a surge of energy run through my body. I smiled and held up one of my daggers in the air.

"ARTEMIS!" I yelled, as loud as I could.

All the Hunters roared in cheer and started charging and advancing towards the monster army! I heard a squelch and turned around. A dracaena that was in the circle of monsters had its throat cut, before dissolving into powder. While they were all distracted, I pulled out my bow, and let off a series of shots, hitting three more of them with an arrow. After that, all Hades broke loose.

I heard loud footsteps thundering behind me. I turned and just narrowly ducked under a cyclops swinging a club. I slashed behind his leg, and leaped up, kicking him towards the line of monsters, crumbling it. I kept moving forward, I side-stepped and stabbed both of my daggers into a hellhound that leaped up at me. A dracaena charged at me with a spear, I knocked the blade aside, grabbed the shaft or the spear, pulled it out of her hands and plunged it straight through the snake women's back!

I was knocked away the sword strike from a telekhine, when silver arrow whooshed past my head and landed into the head of the second telekhine who was coming to help his buddy. While the one I was fighting looked back at his friend, I knocked his sword out of his hand and stabbed my dagger through his chest!

I turned back and soon Thalia and Annabeth ran up besides me, weapons drawn and dripping with monster goo.

"They're falling back!" Thalia yelled excitedly.

I looked at Annabeth and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. Kronos didn't care about the loss of his soldiers. If he really wanted to he'd flood central park with his whole army and wipe us out. In other words, this was way to easy. There had to be more to this then just the attack at central park.

Annabeth's eyes widened, and she finally seemed to figure it out. "They're not falling back… they're redirecting forces! They're heading towards Olympus, we need to move!"

We all turned back and looked in complete shock at the base of the lake. Hyperion was off the lake, but Percy's hurricane was keeping him at bay! We all ran towards the last of the fighting. Hyperion kept trying to unleash his fiery aura, but the rain kept dousing out his eyes and fire! We finally got to where Percy was fighting, and he was going sword for sword with the Titan! Nikki and the rest of the Apollo cabin all came to a halt next to my group and the Hunters. I heard Grover and other Satyrs playing reed pipes, slowly, roots began to move up Hyperion's legs.

"GAHHH YOU FOOLS! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED BY YOUR WOODLAND MAGIC! I AM HYPERIONNN-." His yell was cut off, by tree bark growing over his mouth.

Soon, Hyperion, the Titan of Light was a very pleasant maple tree in the center of Central Park. I ran over and clapped Percy on the shoulder.

"Dude that was AWESOME!" I said with a smile on my face.

He chuckled for a second and took a few deep breaths to compose himself. After that he looked up at us, and his face fell again.

"This can't be it, this can't be the surprise." He said looking around frantically.

"All monsters on the left side are gone Percy!" Nikki said running up next to us.

He nodded his head and looked over to Thalia. "All monsters are clear on the right side too Percy. But we have bigger problems." She told him.

"They're not retreating! Percy, they're redirecting towards-."

"WREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

All of us turned our heads and looked up. My eyes widened, it was Kronos's surprise. The Clazmaniyon Sow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" I yelled dragging Percy to the ground with me just as the Sow came down for a pass.

Everyone dove down, and the Sow's giant wings soared over us! We all got back up, and I right away knew that this was a monster I would have to fight. Jason Nicholson vs a giant pink flying pig, get your popcorn ready folks, people will tell this story for years. Note my sarcasm.

"Jay! Can't you control that thing!?" Annabeth yelled over the giant pig's cries.

I shook my head. "It's not a creature of Artemis! Its mother was Echidna, my mom had to kill that thing back in the day I'm pretty sure." I said loading an arrow into my bow.

I fired an arrow at it, while Nikki and the rest of Apollo followed suit and fired away. The Sow was too fast and either dodged our arrows or knocked them out of the skies. Percy finally seemed to figure out a plan and spoke up.

He looked over to me. "This certainly seems like a job for the Son of Artemis doesn't it!?" He yelled over the cries of the Sow.

I smirked and nodded my head. "You bet, you have a plan, right?"

He shrugged. "A loose plan, but we'll figure it out as we go we always do."

"You can say that again." I said rolling my eyes.

He turned to all of the campers with us. "Alright, Jay and I will take care of the Sow. Annabeth, Thalia, Nikki take everyone else and fall back to the Empire State Building! Help anyone you see along the way and make your way back there!" He yelled.

"How are you and Jay going to kill that thing!?" Nikki asked, trying to aim another arrow.

"We'll figure that out somehow! Come on Jay let's go!" He yelled bringing his hand to his mouth for a loud whistle.

Within minutes, Blackjack came soaring down out of the sky, and Percy mounted up. He looked over at me.

"You ready Jay!?" He asked from stop his Pegasus.

I nodded my head and whistled in a similar way. I held my hand up and Agatha swooped down grabbed me off the ground! I mounted up onto her back and soared off into the night sky. Percy flew out alongside me atop Blackjack and we dashed off towards the Sow, which was flying towards the Empire State Building. I wondered what I could possibly do to try and contain this thing. If it made it to the Empire State Building, it would wreak complete havoc.

Percy yelled over to me. "Jay get too its side!" He yelled over to me.

I willed Agatha over to one side of the Sow, while Percy went to the other. It must've spotted me coming up behind it, because it kicked its back leg and I barely managed to pull Agatha out of the way before she got swatted away like a fly. I was on the side of the giant pig, now and I couldn't see Percy, which had me worried. Him and Blackjack weren't as nimble as Agatha and me.

"Where is-. PERCY!" I yelled when I finally spotted him.

My stupid, idiotic, brave as anything best-friend leaped from his Pegasus and landed on the giant pigs back! He stuck his sword into its back, and it reared back in pain!

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" It yelled, bucking back violently. Its wing's flapping up and down like crazy.

I sighed and shook my head, the air whizzing in my ears. My best-friend was right about one thing he always said however. We excelled at executing stupid plans. I pulled out both of my daggers and carefully stood up on Agatha's back. I took in one last deep breath, and leaped off of her back, and landed on its giant pink body. I slammed both of my daggers into its back, landing right next to Percy. The Sow bucked back again and almost made me lose my grip.

I looked over to Percy next to me, who was almost certainly regretting his plan now.

"What do we do now!?" I yelled over to him over the gusts of wind.

"Well, to be completely honest I don't know. We should maybe try to-."

He was cut of when the Sow made a sudden turn around a building! I slipped and lost my grip on my blades and flew back! I thought I was about to become a giant silver pancake, but Percy reached over and grabbed my wrist!

"AHHHHH, gods of Olympus thanks Percy!" I yelled up to him.

He struggled and tried to pull me up. "Don't thank me yet! Gods Jay what have you been eating." He yelled trying to pull me back up.

We were certainly in a bad situation here. My blood was racing. I called out for Agatha, but she was still trying to get around the bucking pig. I had no deus ex-Machina to save me this time. Percy for all of his new strength was struggling to hold me and hold his hand on his sword. I knew we were getting closer and closer to the Empire State Building. For the first time in this entire War… I was genuinely scared of dying. Yeah, I had to fight a Titan, but I knew that if it came to it I would've been saved by Percy or someone. Now however, I looked up and saw the strained look on Percy's face, the sweat trickling down his brow as he tried to pull me up.

"Percy, let go man!" I suddenly yelled out.

He grunted and strained his neck and arm. "Not a chance! Come on!" He yelled pulling with all of his might.

I was about to yell something else, when all of a sudden, we were jerked to a complete stop.

"STOP, YOU WON'T GO ANY FARTHER!" I heard a loud girl's voice amplified through the streets of Manhattan.

The Sow, was rendered to a complete stop. It was incased in a giant blue light. I could feel the energy radiating, it was more powerful then I've ever felt before in my life. I saw the light in case the Sow and darting around my vision in the blue mist I saw… Egyptian hieroglyphics!

I looked and saw the Sow's wings were completely motionless. I saw my opportunity. "AGATHA!" I yelled out to my falcon.

She cawed loudly and soared over to us! I looked back up to Percy. "Percy let go! Agatha's got us!" I yelled.

He looked back down and nodded. He let go of Riptide, I didn't worry about my daggers. We both knew our weapons would show back up to us sooner or later. Percy let go, and we fell a few feet before Agatha swooped down and caught the both of us! Just as we fell, a giant **BOOOM** shook the now stuck Sow reeled back! I saw its belly completely smoking, it had been hit with some kind of fireball.

"Jay, the Egyptian stuff is your deal. What's going on?" He asked pointing to the blue energy, radiating Egyptian hieroglyphics, that had tangled and stopped the Sow in its tracks.

I shook my head. I was in complete awe as well. I had never seen magic like this, nothing this powerful anyway from anyone except Amos.

"I got no idea, I've never seen anything like this before." I told him as Agatha descended towards the ground.

Percy pointed a finger past my head. "There, who is that!?" He asked.

I looked down as we got closer to the ground. Standing at the end of the street block, was a younger girl. Agatha dropped us off on the ground, and we watched from a few yards away as she had on hand up, radiating the blue energy that was keeping the Sow in place. In her other hand, was a long maple magicians staff, I'd notice one anywhere. She launched a huge fireball out of her staff, and it blew up, right in the Sow's stomach!

"REEEEET, REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" It howled in pain, trying with everything it could to wriggle free, but it was no use.

Percy and I jogged down the block towards where she was standing. We go to her and she turned to look at us. She barely glanced at Percy but examined me like I was the most interesting artifact in the entire world. She gave us a look that clearly said.

"Just wait one moment while I kill this giant pig single-handedly."

She kept her one hand up still holding the Sow in place. She shrunk her staff and tossed it into her white magician's bag. She pulled out a boomerang, it was common tool and weapon for magicians. She whispered some words to it, more than likely readying it for a spell. She wheeled her arm back and tossed it as hard as she can up into the air. It soared right in the direction of the trapped Sow.

She raised her now free hand. "HA-DI!" She yelled just as it was about to contact the Sow.

A huge BOOOOOOOM rattled the streets. I covered my eyes, and when I looked up I didn't see the Sow anymore. It was completely quiet. It did nothing but slowly rain down a golden dust, that used to be one of the most dangerous monsters in Ancient Greece.

I looked over at the girl, and she barely looked like she broke a sweat! She used a word of power, which was one of the hardest abilities for a magician, like it was nothing to her. When I tried to use one, I nearly passed out from how much energy it took out of me.

The girl smiled wickedly and cleaned her hands off on her brown bomber jacket. "Well now that that's taken care of." She said in a thick British accent.

I almost did a double take. Sadie Kane? Could it possibly be her? No, I tossed the idea out of my head, Sadie didn't even know about all the magician stuff yet according to Amos, so there was really no way that it could be her. This made me slightly worried. Every magician I met, other than Amos had tried to kill me. A few years ago, a group of magicians from the House of Life, who were basically the Ancient Egyptian Police, had attacked Camp Half-Blood looking for me. Thankfully, my wonderful at the time girlfriend Bianca, had managed to lead the campers and fought them off. The House of Life wanted me dead, because colluding and talking to any god, is like number 1 on their list of rules you can't break.

My dad had a kid with a god, so naturally they weren't too happy that I was even alive. This has lead them to be hunting me down for the last few years, in an effort to kill me.

I raised my bow up, and Percy uncapped Riptide again following suit. She turned around, and when she saw an arrow and sword aimed at her she sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

I got my first good look at her. She was definitely younger then me, probably 14 years old or so. She had long brown hair, that was tied into an intricate braid that rested down her right shoulder. She had big brown eyes and looked awfully familiar. She was wearing a brown bomber-jacket, over a bright blue Manchester City soccer shirt. She had dark blue jeans, and brown combat boots. She had a magician's bag slung over her shoulder, and a bronze sword strapped across her back. The sword wasn't a Greek sword, it a bronze _Khopesh,_ it was an Egyptian type blade that I'd seen around Brooklyn House all the time.

"Who are you!? What're you doing here, are you with the House of Life!?" I demanded from her, pulling my bow string back further.

She scoffed and stamped her foot on the ground. "InCASE you two didn't notice. I just saved your bloody lives! If I was with the house would I have done that? If it weren't for me you'd both probably be dead." She shot back at us.

"Hey, we had everything under control!" Percy yelled back to her.

She laughed genuinely and nodded her head. "Hahaha yes, yes you both really looked like you knew what you were doing. Your genius plan DEFINETILY seemed to be working, when you were both hanging off the back of that giant pig." She said sarcastically.

I could almost feel Percy's face get red with embarrassment. I kept my bow aimed, she had a point. If she was with the House of Life, I doubt she would have just saved me. However, I was still slightly skeptical.

"Okay enough! I asked who you were, and what're you doing here!?" I yelled to her again.

She let out another, loud, annoyed sigh. "Well if you MUST know so you don't shoot me. My names Alexandria, but you'll call me Alex unless you want to end up like that pig. I have been looking for YOU Jason Nicholson, I was waiting at Brooklyn House with Amos." She explained to me.

As soon as she said she knew Amos I knew I was okay to put my bow away. I lowered my arrow and gestured for Percy to put his sword down.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I… I'm sorry. We're in the middle of a war, and every magician I've met other than Amos has wanted to kill me. Any friends of Amos are a friend of mine." I said to her.

She scoffed and shook her head. "I just met Amos a few hours ago. You're the one I've been looking two bloody years for. I finally find you, and you're in the middle of a war." She said, with her arms still crossed.

I stood there shocked for a second. Two years, she's been looking for me? I had no idea who this girl was, and why anyone would look for me for that long. She did look incredibly familiar; however, I couldn't place why. She had been pretty sarcastic and rude so far, but all I could think about was why in the world she would have been looking for me for that long. However, I knew in my gut I couldn't worry about that to much right now. Percy and I had to get to Olympus to help them defend. Kronos was surely piling monsters into the city in an all-out charge attempt.

I sighed and looked back at her. "Well I take it Amos got my message then? Look, I'm sorry that I got to keep you waiting a little longer. In-case you didn't notice I'm in the middle of a war." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "That's why I'm here you idiot! Amos and I got your message. I already knew about the Greek Gods being real, but he explained about this war going on. A simple spell to keep myself awake when I entered Manhattan and here I am. I've been looking too long, working too bloody hard, and lost too DAMN much." She said, grabbing the necklace around her neck and turning away from us.

It was a necklace with an Egyptian symbol down the bottom. I recognized it, it was the symbol of Isis, Egyptian goddess of magic.

She turned with a fiery determination in her eyes. "I finally found you, and I will NOT let you die, and let the last two years of searching be in vein. I'm going to help you win this damn war." She said to us both.

I was shell shocked. I had no idea why anybody would want to find me that bad. I didn't have any family left besides my grandparents, who would probably kidnap me and turn me over to the House of Life to rejoin it. I stared deep into the brown eyes of this girl, who I was sure that I knew somehow. Or at least recognized from somewhere. She seemed so familiar, almost like… me.

"Why have you been looking for me…?" I asked her, completely mystified.

Before she could answer Percy stepped between us. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Jay we have bigger problems!" He yelled pointing down the street.

The three of us all turned, and our mouths dropped at what we saw. Marching down the street, in the direction of the Empire State Building were legions and legions of monsters and demi-gods. They were all about to be descending upon our friends and we needed to help them. One cyclopes spotted us, and pointed his club towards us, yelling for his friends to come and join him. Soon a huge hoard of monsters was rushing down the street at the three of us.

I raised my bow and Percy uncapped Riptide. I was about to let an arrow fly, when Alex rushed ahead of us.

"Wait! What are you-."

She moved her hands in a swirling motion, and the same blue energy that captured the Sow began to swirl around her body. She concentrated, and after a few more hand motions shot her hands forward! A giant New York transit bus was enveloped in blue energy, it was picked up and flung towards the advancing monsters! It clogged the street, and new she pointed her hands over towards a street light and yanked her hands downwards. The street light came crumbling down and fell on-top of the monsters who just realized a bus was now in their path.

She turned back to us, slightly sweating now. "I bought us some time? Are we going to go or not?" She asked.

I had a feeling I was going to like this girl after a while. I looked over at Percy, who nodded and whistled for Blackjack.

I did the same and looked back over at Alex. "Okay Alex, you can ride with me. It's time for us to see how you are in a war." I said as Agatha landed on the ground next to me.

She looked in awe at my falcon as many people did when they first saw her before nodding her head. I climbed onto the falcons back and helped Alex up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me as Percy ascended into the air on Blackjack. She flicked her brown braid behind her back.

"Trust me Jason, I'm readier to fight by your side then you'll ever know." She said, seeming to drop her tough-girl act for a moment.

"Jay, call me Jay." I told her as Agatha zoomed up into the air after Percy.

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNNNN BOOOM! I LOVED writing that chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and are just as excited as I am for the next!**

 **So obvious BIG question from this chapter. WHO is this Alex girl? Why has she been searching for Jay, and what does she want with him? Digital cookie is any of you guys can guess haha. It will be revealed in the next chapter so get your guesses in now!**

 **Now, to clarify what I said last chapter. I will be posting the last chapter of this story, whichever day it comes around midnight! If by a few hours after that, I have 100 reviews here on this story, I will release chapter 1 of The First Son of Artemis: The Lost Hero, THAT SAME DAY I WILL RELEASE IT THAT NIGHT! So, make sure you review, tell me what you like about the chapter, what your fav moments were, what you're looking forward to, how I can improve, anything really! If you wanna help get the reviews up, go review on an old chapter you haven't yet haha**

 **Finally, I want everyone to go and vote on the new poll on my profile! I would love to see what everyone would think, so please go and cast a vote!**

 **Thank you so much for reading as usual guys. You all make my day with your kind words and reviews, you're all awesome. I'll see you all in the next A/N! Have a wonderful day!**


	12. A new ally

The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis, (16 years old)**

The scenes along the street in Manhattan were complete chaos. I looked down and saw groups of campers fighting off smaller groups of monsters. Percy, Alex and me all zoomed through the skies, I had my bow out and tried to fire arrows down on any monster that I saw attacking any campers. I followed Percy, he knew the streets way better then I did, and after we turned another block, the Empire State Building came into view. I looked up, and the clouds were still swirling above Olympus high up in the sky.

"So that's the Empire State Building. I never thought I'd see it, hard to believe that a bunch of gods are living at the top." Alex said from behind me, in her thick British accent.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly, that's exactly what I thought at one time. "Yeah it was hard for me to believe too at first. Where in England did you grow up!?" I yelled back to her over the wind.

"I grew up in Manchester, but my mum and me spent a lot of time in Egypt growing up." She yelled back to me.

"What about your dad?" I yelled back to her when she finished.

I felt her tense behind me. "Well I never knew him, he um actually-."

"JAY LOOK!" Percy yelled from across the way.

I looked down and at the steps of the Empire State Building, all Hades was breaking loose. The first one I spotted was Nikki in her golden armor, hacking away at a group of hellhounds that was surrounding her. I saw flashes of silver, as Hunters of Artemis leaped and fired arrows. Explosions, arrows firing, swords clanging, battle cries, it was all piercing my ear drums. Down the streets monsters just kept on streaming in and in. Percy and I seriously needed to get down there now.

I looked back over to Percy and yelled. "I'll land closer to the steps and get everyone settled! You're the invincible one, you jump down and start hacking away!" I yelled over to him.

He nodded his head, and right away, brought Blackjack into a nose dive down towards the front-lines. I flew Agatha towards the steps of the Empire State Building and brought her to a hover right above where Nikki and the rest of my friends were fighting and yelling out commands.

"Okay Alex, now the plan is we-. HEY, what are you doing!?" I yelled when I turned around.

Alex carefully stood up on the back of Agatha. She pulled her _Khopesh,_ off her back, and before I could say anything she dived down off of my falcons back, right into the battle.

I looked at the spot where she jumped, eyes wide, mouth opened gaping at the spot where she just stood. I shook my head back to reality when I realized we were in the middle of a battle.

"Well she certainly had a flair for the dramatics." I muttered, bringing out both of my daggers.

 _"Not unlike a certain demi-god hero I know." Agatha said in my head, obviously referring to me._

I shot her a glance and sighed. I looked down at the battle, and Alex falling towards the fight. I thought she was going to hit the ground and go splat, but just before she did she waved her hand, and a force of blue energy appeared and stopped her in her tracks. She gently landed both of her feet on the ground and started hacking away. I seriously needed to get her to show me how to do some of that.

I decided it was my turn. I looked over at Nikki who was fighting back to back with Annabeth. I leaped and soared down towards the battle! I chucked one of my daggers as hard as I could down towards them, and I saw it implant itself in the head of a cyclopes who was approaching behind Annabeth. I knew she'd be thankful for that one. I gripped my other dagger hard and clamed down right on top of a hellhound that was about to leap towards the two of them.

I twisted the knife and the giant dog dissolved into dust. I shot up and turned to Annabeth who tossed me my second knife back. I looked back to all of my friends who were staring at me.

"COME ON LET'S GO FORWARD!" I yelled waving forward.

All of the campers cheered, and we rushed forward. I turned and saw Percy hacking a huge canyon through the monster army! He was moving at speeds I'd never think possible for him, he blocked every strike effortlessly, and every monster that dared to try and step forward. He was giving us an opportunity, so I turned back to the rest of the campers again.

"COME ON PERCY! MOVE!" I yelled and we all rushed forward.

I turned back and was about to duck a telekhine sword strike, but a golden arrow zoomed past me and imbedded itself in its head. Nikki rushed to my side, with Annabeth next to her.

Nikki looked at me with a wicked grin. "I take it the Sow is taken care of?" She said firing another arrow, as out friends charged.

I nodded my head. "It is, thanks to her." I said pointing over to Alex.

Alex was right in the thick of things near Percy. She ducked a swing from a dracaena and came back around and clean cut its head off with her Khopesh. Blue magical energy swirled in her hand, a telekhine came up behind to try and skewer her. She turned around knocked his blade out the way and slashed across its stomach. Her head popped up, and she turned around and shoved her hand out towards a giant hellhound that was leaping towards her. A blast of blue energy shot it back, when I say back, I mean WAY back. It shot the beast at least five city blocks back.

We all stood there with our eyes wide. "Who is that!?" Nikki yelled over the sounds of battle.

"Her names Alex! She's an Egyptian magician, she saved me and Percy's lives from the Sow." I yelled back to her.

I saw Annabeth looking at Alex carefully, her grey eyes swarming a mile a minute. "Jay she kinda looks like you…" She said questioningly.

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time. I fired an arrow at a dracaena that had started to rush towards us. "No time to worry about that. COME ON LET'S GO!" I yelled running towards the fray.

I charged into the huge hoard of monsters and campers fighting! I ran up, and ducked a sword strike from a telekhine, I turned and kicked him into the back, right into the path of Nikki's sword. I ducked another strike and brought both of my daggers across the back of a dracaena. I fought monster after monster, anything that came towards me I slashed down. I had never fought so hard in my entire life. We were right on the slopes of Olympus, and now was the time to make a stand. I was not going to let Kronos and his monsters, walk up and destroy my mothers throne.

I just got done firing an arrow. I heard snarling behind me and turned and saw a hellhound leaping up towards me! I tried to raise my daggers to defend myself, but it was too late. It landed onto of me, and I used all my might to keep its snarling jaws away from me. I saw its giant white teeth, and gaping jaw right near my throat. I thought I was gone for, but just before I tried to turn around and do something a boomerang cut its way through the hellhound. I looked up, and Alex ran overtop of me. She reached down a hand and helped me to my feet.

She smirked at me. "That's twice I've saved your life now today." She said, turning to slice open a telekhine.

I scowled and launched another arrow towards a leaping hellhound. "I could've handled it!" I said, launching more arrows.

She laughed and knocked away a dracaena's sword, before cutting through it. "Haha, well next time a giant black dog is about to rip your throat out I'll just leave you be." She said.

"Thanks." I muttered trying to advance towards where Percy was fighting.

Before I could run, I heard giant footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a huge Lystregonian giant swing a club down towards Alex. She managed to dive and roll out of the way, but it clamped its giant hand down on her. She yelled and flailed around crazily as the giant lifted her up. Her boomerang and Khopesh had been knocked from her hand. I instinctively sprang into action. It went to bring Alex up towards its giant mouth, but just before it could I fired an arrow into its hand. It reared back and dropped her to the ground. I dashed forward. I leaped up, and brought one of my knives into its chest, and drug it downwards and landed on the ground in-front of Alex. The giant evaporated into dust, and I looked down at Alex who was looking up at me with an annoyed looked.

I smirked and reached to help her up. I didn't say anything just kept smirking at her. She grunted angrily and retrieved her weapons.

"Only one time to me having to save you twice you bloody idiot!" She yelled running to find more monsters to fight, which there were plenty of.

I laughed and ran over to where I saw Percy hacking away. I ducked, dodged and ran past monsters, slicing away all that I can. I pulled my bow back and hit a telekhine that was just about to come towards Percy's back. He turned and smiled when he saw me. I ran over to him and got back to back with him. It was a completely perfect duo. It brought me back to all of the times in the last few years that we've fought like this. He quickly tapped my side, I knew exactly what it meant. I turned, and he ducked, I saw a group of three dracaena rushing forward, I brought three arrows into my bow at once, and with one pull of my bow string all three of them were dust. I heard someone rushing behind me, I was about to turn, but Percy who was still ducked moved behind me and brought his sword up through a telekhine.

It was much of the same, for what felt like forever. Monster after monster came, and Percy and I killed everything that we could. Our ranks soon started to crumble, all of the demi-gods we had were crunched into one circle. I looked to my left and saw a flurry of gold dash towards every monster that came towards us. Nikki, chopped, sliced, and stabbed her way through hoards of monsters, but they kept coming. Alex, was slashing away with her curved Khopesh, firing bolts of fire from her staff, and orbs of blue energy from her hands, but they kept coming. Thalia and the Hunters all fought like crazy, lightning crackled and sparked from Thalia's spear, but they still kept coming. Nothing we seemed to do, no matter how hard we fought, seemed to push them back.

I launched a series of arrows and yelled over to Percy. "Percy, we need to do something!" I yelled, stabbing my bow through a hellhound.

He jabbed his sword through a dracaena. "I know! We need to make a-."

"HALT!" A loud voice boomed through the streets.

Every single monster and demi-god stopped. I knew exactly what it was. I looked down the street, and it was Kronos/Luke himself rolling down the street in a chariot pulled by two massive skeleton horses. His golden eyes were trained on Percy and I who were at the front of the group of campers. He smiled wickedly and wheeled his chariot to a stop only a few feet from us campers. I didn't dare put my bow down.

He smiled and raised his hands to address us. "Hahaha, very well fought young heroes, but I now give you one final chance to-."

I didn't feel like listening to his monologue, so I let an arrow fly. It caught him off guard and hit directly where his heart was. It bounced off his harmlessly and fell to the ground. I was seriously getting tired of this whole invincibility thing with him. He looked down at the arrow that hand bounced off him into his chariot. He chuckled and picked it up.

"Spirited as always Jason Nicholson." He said, snapping the arrow with one hand. "But I am afraid that it is time for you and young Percy Jackson to surrender." He said looking at the two of us.

I wanted more then anything to try to launch another arrow, but inside I knew it was worthless. I saw Percy about to speak, probably with some witty comeback, that I would then go off of, and it would probably have been really funny. However, our new friend Alex seemed to have other plans. She stood right out in front of me and pointed her Khopesh at Kronos.

"Alright you ugly bloke. I don't know who you are, where you came from, and quite frankly I don't care. You need to leave now and go cry in hole somewhere. Somewhere where you won't bother me or these fine people ever again." She said gesturing towards all of the campers.

We all looked at her with apprehension. None of the campers had any idea who this random 14-year-old girl was, and why she was defending them. I could tell they felt grateful however. I looked at her, she was staring down the Titan Lord.

Kronos obviously didn't take too kindly to her insults. "SILENCE! You, impudent little girl. I am Lord of the Titans, Lord of time and the universe! I will squash you out of existence."

Alex laughed, and blue energy swirled in her palm. "HA, I'd love to see you try." She said raising her hands.

I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea for a fight to break out right now. We needed some kind of plan. I grabbed Alex's shoulder and pulled her backwards. She tried to kick out of my grip, but I brought her back.

"What are you doing!?" She said to me.

"Calm down! That's Kronos himself, we need to make a plan we can't have you going crazy right now!" I said to her in a demanding voice.

To my complete surprise she gritted her teeth and nodded. I turned back to Percy who was still facing down Kronos. When I was back into his view he laughed.

"Haha, is this what you've come to Jackson? Having little girls fight your battles? Now, again I will give you one final chance to surrender. Your situation is hopeless." He bellowed from atop his chariot.

Percy shook his head. "No, I think Alex was right. I'll give YOU one more chance. One more chance to leave Luke's body, drag your sorry butt down to Tartarus, and STAY there." He demanded.

Kronos growled, and summoned his scythe. "Well it seems like you'll have to be destroyed. It is such a shame that-."

He was cut off, by a giant arrow with a red boxing glove hitting his face and knocking him off his chariot. I heard the thundering of hoofbeats, and when I turned around, I broke into a smile.

It was none other, then Chiron and his centaur brothers the Party Ponies.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After Chiron and his siblings race to our aide. We had Kronos and his army on the run. We pushed them back down the street, and we had managed to survive another night. Percy and I both wanted to keep on pursuing them and wipe out the camp, but Annabeth and Chiron managed to convince us otherwise. We didn't have the man-power to overrun the camp yet surely. What Percy told us from his dreams, Kronos had even more monsters then he had in his last attack waiting in the winds. I knew they were right, and soon we all made our way back to the Empire State Building and took refuge in the lobby. We moved our wounded and medical supplies up to Olympus for safety.

I walked into our new headquarters and collapsed onto a couch and fell asleep in an instant. My dream was a weird one. I was in the middle of a giant soccer stadium. Bright blue streamers, seats, and people with the same colored shirts all line over a huge soccer field. A team in bright blue, which I guessed was the home, were locked in a really intense match with a bunch of players in orange uniforms. However, the soccer action on the field wasn't what caught my eyes. I looked in the row of seats in front of me and I did a double take.

It was a younger man, only in his early twenties I guessed. Dressed in a bright blue shirt, a black jacket, jeans and army boots. Across his right shoulder, a white magicians bag was slung across his shoulder. He had brown hair, and a neatly trimmed brown heard. He may have looked different, but I knew exactly who it was.

It was a young version of my father.

"Dad…" I whispered breathlessly.

He couldn't hear me I knew that. I just watched and listened to what he said. He was sitting next to a pretty, young women. She had long flowing brown hair, and chestnut brown eyes. She was wearing faded jeans, a familiar looking brown bomber jacket, and a bright blue jersey underneath. I looked at her stomach, and it was big and round, she was obviously pregnant.

"Anne, are you sure? I can stay for a few more months." My dad asked the women.

The women smiled warmly and looked at him. "Don't worry about me Joshua. I'll be fine, we both will." She said looking down at her stomach.

My dad shook his head and had a sad look in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Anne it's just that-."

"I know Joshua, you've explained it to me a hundred times. I understand, your heart still belongs to her. Besides, how could I compete with a goddess?" She asked him as the crowd roared.

My heart fell to the pit of my stomach. I put the pieces together. This woman had obviously been my father's girlfriend after my mom. And from the looks of it she was pregnant… so that could only mean…

My dad cut off my thoughts. "What… what will you name her?"

The girl Anne, looked to think for a moment. She smiled and looked up. My heart jumped to the top of my throat when I saw what was around her neck. It was a golden rope necklace, with the Egyptian symbol for the Goddess of magic Isis, a golden angel of sorts.

She smiled at my dad. "Do you remember what city we met in?" She asked.

My dad nodded his head. "I do, yes."

She smiled back at him. "Then I think I'll name her-."

"JAY! WAKE UP!"

"DAD!" I yelled jerking my head upwards.

I wasn't at the soccer stadium anymore. I was back in the lobby of the Empire State Building. I looked, and Nikki was next to me, giving me a calming look. Her blue eyes, looked at me with concern. She shushed me and gently helped me off the bed. She was in a new camp shirt, with her black joggers, and she had on freshly cleaned white Nike's. Seeing her calmed me down slightly. However, my heart was still racing, and my mind was going a mile a minute.

I had never even given a thought to my dad possibly having another relationship. I had always been so fixated on the fact that he was in love with my mom. Apparently, he still was, even when he was dating this lady Anne. She had recognized that, and willingly let him leave. I had no idea, why he left the dream cut off to soon. I wanted to shut my eyes and go back to see what happened. I didn't know how to feel about my dad, being with someone other then my mom… I wondered if she knew? No, she had to know she was a goddess, she surely had the power to know where he was.

I was worried about that least of all right now. The biggest thing I was focused on was one single fact in that entire dream. That women, Anne, was pregnant. It meant only one thing. I had a sibling. Out somewhere, I had a half-brother or sister. I didn't know how to feel about it. I had been an only child my entire life. While people like Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nikki, Bianca, all of them I considered my brother and sisters… and possibly more in the cases of Bianca and Nikki. I still hadn't quite figured that out. However, in had a blood sibling.

This was terrible information for me to figure out in the middle of a war.

"Hey, are you okay? You were thrashing and moving around like crazy while you were sleeping." Nikki asked me softly holding a hand on my soldier.

I shakily looked down at her. "I… I don't know. Thanks for, you know waking me up." I said to her, looking into her blue eyes.

She smiled, cutely at me and nodded her head. "No problem. Now, let me give you the lowdown. The Hunters are out scouting the streets. Percy is with Annabeth helping as much as they can with wounded up on Olympus now. Chiron and the Party Ponies, are all up there as well. Only a few of us are down here keeping guard. We don't expect another attack until tonight." She explained to me as we walked to the door.

We looked out the doors and I saw Alex sitting by herself on the huge steps down to the street. She was staring out towards the street, clutching at her golden necklace around her neck.

Nikki looked up at me apprehensively. "She was… asking for you as well. Who is she Jay?" She asked me, obviously bothered slightly.

I watched her brown hair flowing back with the wind. I felt a chill go down my spine. I shook my head. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Do me a favor and go tell Percy that I'll be up soon to help plan out everything for tonight." I said looking down at her.

She shuffled uncomfortably but nodded her head. She hugged me tight around my waist, and I hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're okay Jay…" She said softly before turning to head up to Olympus.

I felt the tingly feeling shoot up my spine again. I re-focused back on Alex ahead of me. Two years she said she's been looking for me. I almost felt flattered, however I had a feeling that it would have been a good thing to tell her. I slowly walked up behind her, but she kept her eyes forwards, and her hand clutched around her pendant.

"So…you really looked for me for two years?" I asked her, finally coming next to her.

Her head shot up, and she started to unsheathe her Khopesh. Her face un-tensed when she saw it was me and she put her sword back. She sighed and motioned for me to sit, which I did. I sat down next to her and looked out down the street where we were fighting earlier.

"Sorry about that, I… I've been watching my back like that for years now." She said.

My heart almost leaped out of my stomach. Her voice, it was a British accent, but I knew different parts of Britain had different accents. She had the same type of accent the girl… Anne did in my dream.

I looked her dead in the eyes. Her brown ones, into my silver ones. "Who are you?" I asked her, in a low, slightly terrified voice.

She sighed and chuckled slightly, and I swear I saw tears started to threaten in her eyes. "Ha, you know I've waited two years for this. It's hard to believe it's actually about to happen…" She started, a tear sliding down her cheek now.

I shook my head, scared now. "I… I don't understand why? Why have you been looking for me, why have you wanted to find me?"

A few more tears slid down her face now, and she looked down at her pendant. She wiped her tears and looked at me with worried eyes.

"My name is Alexandria… Nicholson. Jay… I'm your sister."

I didn't want to believe her, but somehow, I knew that it was true. Her eyes, they were so similar to my dad's. The way her face was structured, even her personality it mirrored him and me so well. 'She kind of looks like you Jay.' Annabeth had said earlier. We were in the middle of fighting, so I didn't pay much attention to what she said, but I saw the resemblance glowing now. If you took the silver eyes off of me, nobody would doubt that Alex and I were brother and sister. She had the stern, hardy look of my father, but managed to maintain the same regal, delicate beauty that her mother Anne seemed to have. My eyes fell to the amulet around her neck, the symbol if Isis, Egyptian goddess of magic.

If she was wearing the amulet now… it could only mean one thing.

I must have been staring with my mouth agape for too long. "Jay I know it must be a lot to process, but-."

I shook my head. "No! It's just… your mothers name was Anne, wasn't it? I… I had a dream just now."

I went onto explain to her the dream I had just got done having. By the time I was done, she looked a mix between angry and even more upset.

She nodded however. "Yes, that was my mum Anne. She told me about that all the time. She said that our father had to leave since he was going to be hunted by the House of Life. Also, he was still in love with your mother…" She said, seeming to emphasize the last part.

I decided I didn't want my first real conversation with my sister to be an argument, so I ignored it and nodded my head. "What… what happened to her? How come you had to come find me?"

She tensed and gripped the amulet tighter. "My mum… she was also a part of the House of Life. Everything was fine, I grew up she taught me how to use my magic, I never even knew you were alive. She only told me my father left for the safety of both of us. She made me take his last name, but that was all she would tell me about him." She explained to me.

I knew deep in my heart and head what ended up happening to Anne. Two years ago, Alex started looking for me. Two years ago, was when the House of Life started hunting me down.

"What… what happened?" I asked her.

She turned and looked back down the Manhattan street now. "Two years ago, members of the House came to our house in Manchester. Some French bloke was leading them, they burst down our door demanding to know where you were." She started, gritting her teeth.

She was angry now, I saw tiny bits of blue fluttering around her hand. She closed her fist and the blue disappeared.

"I had no idea who you were and what they were talking about. My mum though she told them they'd never find you. That she'd never tell them anything. That didn't make the blokes very happy. She slammed down a ring of magic and rushed me outside. We ducked down an alley." She continued on.

She shook her head and looked down at the amulet. "We heard the blokes screaming and running around to find us. My mum gripped me by the shoulders and said 'Alex, you need to go and find your brother. Your father had another child, a son and if I found you if you were anything like your father, the two of us could save the Kane's and stop what's to come." She finished.

My head shot over to her. "You know about the Kane's?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes, after that my mom went to fight them. She was powerful, but there were so many of them… I know she's dead. After that… well like I said it's taken me two years to track you down… and when I finally find you you're fighting a bloody war!" She said tossing her hands up.

She looked angry for a second, but her head fell down to her hands. She started crying. It was so contrary to the tough, take no nonsense girl that I had known the last few hours. She was crying, and I was just sitting there to stunned to talk. Her mom had died protecting me, and I didn't even know her. The thought almost made me cry. Anne had to have known about me being a demi-god, and she could have as easily turned me over to the House as she did save me.

I was new to the whole sibling thing, but I knew I didn't like seeing my sister cry. I gently reached my arm around her and hugged her tight. She seemed to tense for a moment, but eventually she relaxed and leaned over to me. Like I said, I had no idea what it was like having a sibling, but sitting here, with my sister, made me feel… well good. It was someone who shared the same blood as me, someone who came from the same dad.

When she finally calmed down, I sighed. "Alex I… I'm so, so sorry. If I had known-."

She shot back up. She wasn't crying anymore, she had the fiery look of determination on her face again. "No, you don't have to be sorry. There was nothing you could have done. After this, I spent the next two years trying to track you down, I looked for every reference I could of the Kane's and the last name Nicholson." She started telling me.

"And how did you find me?" I asked her.

"I traveled from Nome to Nome. I enchanted more mortals then I could count. Eventually I found myself in Cairo. I managed to find Julius Kane, he's so bloody famous among Egyptologist it was relatively easy to find one of his lectures and make my way in." She explained to me.

My head shot up. "That means you've met Carter?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes, sweet boy, had no idea who I was. I caught up with Julius after his lecture and told him my story. I asked him about the last name Nicholson, and he told me that the last he knew of our father he was living in Minnesota, and our grandparents were still alive there."

That made me roll my eyes, thinking about my grandparents. "Last time I visited grandmom and grandpop, Grandpop almost killed me with a fireball."

She laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, they weren't exactly pleasant. When I knocked and asked them about you and my dad they turned me away. I had been looking for almost a year at that point, so I wasn't going to take no for an answer. That night I broke in and found the library." She told me.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Haha, you broke into the Nicholson family library?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "I did. Inside I found not only every book on almost anything you can think off, I found a detailed family history. Inside I found our dad's name, and yours. That's when I first learned about you being a son of Artemis. The ledger said you were at some camp for demi-gods in the Northeast, and that you were aware of your magic abilities now." She explained to me.

"And that was how you finally found me?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Well, the Northeast isn't exactly small. However, I looked all over the damn place. Eventually I found Brooklyn House. I knew that if you knew any magician it would be Amos. After that I figured out you were in a war, now here I am." She finished.

I took in everything she said. She had gone through everything just to find me and have family again. She also knew about the Kane's and the crazy Egyptian adventure that we would have to inevitably go on.

"So, all of the sword, magic, and fighting stuff, you picked that all up?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, the House sent people after me constantly. I had to fight off them, monsters, and traveling from Nome to Nome you pick up lots of skills." She told me.

"You're gonna teach me some of that stuff, right? I can shoot stuff from the staff, but that's about it." I said laughing slightly.

She managed a chuckle and nodded her head. "Yeah, of course I will. But… as of now I think we have more important matters, don't you?" She said pointing down the ruined Manhattan street.

I looked down the ruined street. Monster tracks, charred buildings, arrows, and stray swords lined the streets. She was right. As cool as it was to realize I had a sister, me and that sister were now both in the middle of a war.

I nodded my head and stood up. I helped her to her feet. "You're right. We need to save the world before we do anything else." I said to her.

She smirked and nodded her head. "If that golden eyed bloke comes back, I really wish you'd let me blast him next time." She said as we walked up the steps.

I rubbed the back of my head, she certainly didn't lack confidence. "Well, that was the Titan Lord of Time Kronos, aka the guys who's trying to destroy Mt. Olympus and the world." I said matter-of-factly.

"Ahhh okay. Still, you could have let me blast him. Oh, and who's that blonde-haired girl? The one with the gold sword and armor?" She asked as we got to the door.

I felt my face get hot. "That's… Nikki she's one of my best-friends. She's a daughter of Apollo one of the best fighters we-."

"You like her." She said cutting me off.

I shook my head. "What no I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"YES, you do." She said to me.

I shook my head fervently. "No, I don't like her. I-."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I've seen the way you've been looking at her Jay. The way your face gets red, your face relaxes. Why not just ask her out, she OBVIOUSLY likes you to? The way she looks at you, Uhhh, makes me wanna hurl but she's obviously crazy about you." She said.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Is this what having a sister is like?" I asked her.

"Yes."

I sighed and scratched my head. "Well it's… complicated. You see there's this other girl, named Bianca and I used to date her, but I don't anymore it's a huge mess." I explained to her.

She shook her head. "It's really not that hard Jay, just do what your-."

"Shh, do you hear that!?" I whispered loudly at her, cutting her off.

I knew that every mortal in Manhattan was asleep. I was getting used to the complete silence that had started to envelope the city over the last few days. Which is why, when I heard a faint sound of what sounded like helicopter blades, I froze. I looked up above the buildings and scanned the sky.

Alex stood next to me, in a similar way. Her head perked up. "I hear that too. The whole cities asleep what's a helicopter doing?" She asked running down the steps.

I looked up, and over a building on the corner of a street, a huge helicopter was spiraling towards us! It was white, and I could see that the pilot was unconscious, he had to have fallen asleep when he came into the Manhattan airspace. I was about to call for Agatha, when I saw Percy zoom past me, running towards the helicopter, flanked by Chiron, and Annabeth.

"Percy what's going on!?" I yelled running up with him, Alex in tow.

I looked back up, and the door to the helicopter opened. I saw who it was, it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare! I glanced instinctively at Annabeth, who as I expected didn't exactly seem happy. I knew Rachel's parents were rich, but from what Percy had told me they were supposed to be on vacation on some tropical island right now. I had no idea what she would be doing here.

"We need to help her! Jay, call Agatha!" He yelled to me, with pleading eyes.

I was about to do it, but Alex ran ahead of me and cut me off. "I'll handle it, everyone back away!" She yelled.

I was about to protest, but I saw the blue magic begin to swirl in her hands. Her amulet glowed and seemed to get red hot. She paid no attention to it however and shot her hands up towards the helicopter! She strained her neck but turned back to us.

"Didn't you hear me!? GO, get them out of the way you bloody idiot!" She yelled to me.

I nodded and grabbed Percy and Annabeth and we retreated back towards the Empire State Building, followed by Chiron. We watched, and saw Alex move her hands and soon the helicopter was completely still. She strained, but brought her hands downwards, and slowly nut surely the helicopter slowly descended towards the ground.

We all watched on in awe. Well, Percy, Annabeth and Chiron did. I wasn't surprise, but worried slightly at the power my sister was using up.

"Jay did you figure out who she was?" Annabeth asked me, watching the helicopter slowly land on the ground.

"Yeah, or why she's been looking for you?" Percy asked me.

I stiffened for a second. I smiled slightly when I saw her gently land the whole helicopter on the ground in front of the steps.

I looked at the two of them with a smile.

"That my friends, is my sister. Alexandria Nicholson."

 **A/N: YESSSSSSSS ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! I hope you guys were somewhat shocked! Digital cookie for anyone who guessed or thought that Alex was related to Jay! Don't worry I wasn't going to throw another shipping option for Jay at you guys xD he has enough of those already.**

 **So only 3-4 more chapters are left for this story guys… I hope you're all as excited but sad to see it end as I am haha. It has been such an amazing journey, and I have all of you amazing people to thank for it. If not for you I wouldn't have continued, I thought this whole series would be a flop I really did, so thank you all so much for the continued support.**

 **SO, announcement 1 of 2. 1,) I am looking for anyone who is good at creating character art, I would love to see someone draw and bring to life Jay, Nikki, Alex, Badass Bianca, and all of my other OC's and Jay's journey as a whole, so if you or anyone you know knows anyone who would be willing to help, PM me and let me know!**

 **2!) After this story is done I will be releasing two stories. The First Son of Artemis Book Four: The Lost Hero. And The Nicholson Siblings: The Red Pyramid. The Lost Hero will obviously be Jay in the arc of The Lost Hero, and The Red Pyramid will be Jay and Alex in the first book of the Kane Chronicles.**

 **The timeline works like this. The Lost Hero takes place about a week after, and over the course of another month or so after the end of The Last Olympian.**

 **As we know there's a huge gap between The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune, going from let's say September, all the way to the summer, when Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo all first go to Camp Jupiter.**

 **So, what's going to happen for my stories is this. After the end of this book The Last Olympian, Jay will obviously be looking for his best-friend Percy, and help Jason, Piper, and Leo on their quest to free Hera.**

 **The Nicholson Siblings: The Red Pyramid, and the following two books, will take place in that time period from the end of The Lost Hero, until the start of the Mark of Athena arc. I HOPE that makes sense, please feel free to pm me and ask any questions if confused.**

 **Both stories and series will be released and updated simultaneously so don't worry about that!**

 **Lastly, I would like to make a suggestion for you all. If you have NOT read the Kane Chronicles, I HIGHLY suggest you pick them up at your local store or on Audible. If you like Percy Jackson and The Heroes of Olympus, or ANY Rick Riordan series you will LOVE these books. It has all the charm, wit, amazing characters, and plots as those books. There's even three crossover stories, in which Percy and Annabeth meet Carter and Sadie the two Kane siblings! So go and check those books out The Red Pyramid, The Throne of Fire, and The Serpents Shadow, you will NOT regret it! And if you do you'd also have an even more enjoyable time reading my stories on them haha!**

 **The Nicholson Siblings, series will be under the Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles Crossover category when it does come out.**

 **Well that's it for now! I will see you all in the next A/N! As of now we have 76 reviews! Remember if we can get to 100 I will release The Lost Hero, the DAY that I post the last chapter! Or maybe I'll just do it anyway xD Either way, review and let me know what you think! Thank you all so much again!**


	13. Prophecies Suck

The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis, (16 years old)**

"What are YOU, doing here!?" Annabeth demanded of Rachel after she was helped out of the helicopter.

After quickly explaining to Percy and Annabeth the whole sibling scenario with Alex and I we all rushed to help Rachel out of the helicopter. A decent number of other campers and hunters all joined us, when we got there I out my arm around an exhausted Alex. Percy reached down and helped Rachel out, and as I expected Annabeth wasn't too happy to see her.

"I… I had to see Percy!" She explained, clearly petrified.

Annabeth and she exchanged a few more words, while Percy just stood there awkwardly.

"What's the story with these three?" Alex whispered over to me as we watched the situation unfold.

I watched as Annabeth stormed off back towards the lobby. "Well it's a long story." I whispered back to her.

I went to go follow Annabeth, but Alex grabbed my arm. "I'll talk to her, you stay here and figure out what's going on." She told me.

Before I could protest or why she would think she can talk to Annabeth about all of this, she ran off to follow her. I looked at her running away, really confused, until I heard what Rachel said.

"Percy you're not the hero!"

I turned on a dime and ran over to where they were. Percy's face was frozen in a look of shock. Not the hero? That couldn't be possible. The prophecy was very specific, and if I learned one thing from my years of being a demi-god it was that prophecies came through one way or another. Sometimes they had double meanings, sometimes they came true in the weirdest ways, but that was the thing, they always came true.

The chaos had died down now, and it was just Chiron, Percy, Rachel and me. I looked over at Percy who had gone slightly pale. I knew that I would be reacted the same way if I were him. You get told you have this big, life altering destiny, and someone comes and tells you you're not the hero. Chiron seemed to save the day and offered to take Rachel back to talk to her. After he was gone, I was alone with my best-friend who still looked shocked.

I walked over and clapped a hand over his shoulder. "Percy, you alright man?"

He shook his head to clear it, and then looked at me nodding. "Yeah I'm alright. It's just this, along with what happened earlier. I… I had a vision talking to Mr. D." He told me.

I tilted my head. "Mr. D? I thought he was knocked out of the battle. What'd he tell you?"

He bit the bottom of his lip. "He said that if Olympus is destroyed, it… means the end of Western Civilization. Olympus is the flame of the west. This means if we die the world…"

"Literally would come to an end." I finished.

He nodded. A cold shiver went down my spine. So much had just been thrown at me. I just figured out I had a sister. Carter and Sadie were still out there. I wanted to continue going to camp half-blood. I wanted to go on quests for my mother. I wanted to figure out my damn love life. I wanted to grow older, graduate high school, play hockey, have a family back in Minnesota. None of that could happen, if we didn't stop Kronos. I was not going to let that happen. I wanted myself, and all my friends to live and have lives after this.

I sighed and looked over at Percy. "Hey man, me and you we can't fold now. Yeah, I know this whole situation sucks, we wish we didn't have to deal with it, but we do. If me and you start doubting for a second, then the rest of them will." I said pointing towards the Empire State Building.

Percy rubbed the back of his head and sighed. I continued, "Percy, I don't get a damn if you're the hero or not. I'm going to follow you because you're my best-friend and I believe in you."

He looked down at his feet for a few seconds, seeming to contemplate everything I had just said. He took in a deep sign and looked back at me. "Thanks man… when did you become so wise?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I mean I'm a lot smarter then you guys think."

He chuckled and looked back down towards central park. "You're right man you are. We're going to do this, we're going to push him back." He said with a new-found energy.

I smiled. He was right, we were going too. I had a ton of stuff I still wanted to do, and Kronos wasn't going to stop me, or my friends.

"So… a sister huh? How does it feel?" He asked me.

I sighed and shrugged. "Well, I mean it feels good, but kinda weird at the same time. I mean, I… never pictured my father having another kid."

"Well, she seems to be pretty powerful. She's also been looking two years for you, she can't be that bad." He told me.

I shook my head. "Oh no, I know she's not bad. She's loud, and slightly annoys me at times-."

We were cut off by the doors to the Empire State Building swinging open. We both turned, and Nikki was running out towards us. She had her hair was flowing behind her, she had on a camp shirt and black joggers.

She stopped in front of us. "Jay, Percy, most of the wounded can move now. They all want to know what the next plan is?"

Percy stood at attention. "Alright let them know were moving then. We should set up back in the hotel in central park. We don't want to be pushed all the way back to Olympus like this when they attack again. Let's move out."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When we got back to out hotel headquarters we all settled back in. Percy fell right onto a couch and closed his eyes. The gods knew that he needed a three-day long nap at the least after everything that he had been through. The attacks had been coming all at night, so a good amount of our forces was asleep or resting. A few Hunters went out to scout the Central Park, but for now it was just Nikki and me out on the steps of the hotel keeping guard. I wasn't wearing my armor now. I was just in a pair of black joggers and a camp shirt, Nikki was dressed similarly. Her golden pendant necklace glimmered in the sunlight.

"How much longer do you think we'll be here Jay?" She asked me, staring out into the park.

I sighed and leaned back on the step. "I don't know. I hope it's soon." I said tiredly.

She looked over at me worriedly. "Jay are you okay? You seem completely exhausted." She asked me.

She was right. I was completely exhausted. I never really had to sleep much, since I was always so active at night. However, it did catch up to me eventually. I couldn't remember the last time I slept. It had been at least a day. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep now. I was in charge since Percy was asleep, so if anything happened I would need to be awake to coordinate defenses.

Nikki reached over and put her hand on my forearm. "Jay, you can't keep pushing yourself like this. Why don't you go inside and get some sleep? Send Annabeth out, or… Alex?" She asked me.

I saw the slightly worried, or jealous look on her face. I laughed and little and smiled at her. "Nik, you know she's my sister, right?" I asked her.

She nodded and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, you told me on the way back but… I mean I'd like to get to know her." She told me.

"You will. I don't really feel like sleeping right now. Don't worry Nik, I'm fit as a fiddle." I told her, with a reassuring smile.

She smiled but looked down, twiddling her fingers. "Jay you're going to have to go away after this aren't you?" She asked me.

I froze a little and looked over at her. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

She sighed and looked back over at me. "Jay I already know about the Kane's, and this whole Egyptian thing you know that. Now that Alex is here… and she's been looking for you for so long. You're going on some crazy Egyptian adventure after this is over, aren't you?"

I sighed and looked up to the sky. I had given a small bit of thought to this between battles, but never a long-extended thought. She was right, Alex had found me, not only to find her brother, but to get help with saving the Kane's. Her mom had told me the same thing Amos had always told me. Soon, we would need to help Carter and Sadie, stop what was to come. I didn't know what it was, but the way Amos talked about it, it couldn't be anything good. So yeah, I probably was, Alex and I were going too. The two Nicholson's on a quest together.

I nodded my head. She took a shaky breath. "I'm nervous for that Jay. I mean I know I'll have Annabeth, Percy, and all the others but… I don't know if I can lead without you." She told me.

I laughed and gave her a reassuring smile. "Haha, Nikki you've lead plenty of time without me before. You were leading on Williamsburg Bridge, you lead at the lake in the last fight." I told her.

She smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, I know I did, but… you've always been there. I've won battles, and lead campers, but you've always been there so I knew no matter what I was okay." She said, staring at me with her pretty blue eyes.

I felt my face get hot, and I chuckled a little, rubbing the back of my head. "Well Nik, you know I'll always be rooting for you right? No matter what happens, there's no way that I'd ever not be there for you." I told her, spouting out exactly what I was feeling.

I saw her sheepishly laugh, and a little red hue cut across her face. "I… I know that Jay thank you. I… I just don't know if I'm ready to take up such a leadership role if you leave." She told me honestly.

I shook my head and it was my turn to reassure her like she did for me. I put my hand on her leg and looked at her smiling.

"Nikki, I remember when I first found you in Maine. You stabbed a manticore with one of my daggers do you remember?" I asked her.

She looked at me and nodded silently. I nodded back and kept smiling. "You had no idea who we were, what was going on, but you knew that you needed to help, it was the right thing to do."

Her face blushed red and she looked down. "Nikki that's why you're going to be okay. Because you're the kind of person, who no matter what, will always do the right thing, to keep her friends from harm." I told her.

She looked like she went to say something, but I stopped her. "I've watched you grow Nik, from a nervous kid, to a beautiful, confident, amazing hero. And you're going to-."

I couldn't finish before she basically tackled me in a hug. Her blonde hair dug into my chest, and I could tell she was almost crying. I hugged her back, and for a few moments, I completely forgot I was in the middle of a war. I was just sitting there, hugging a pretty girl, and it was a nice feeling. She finally pulled back and looked at me with her crystal blue eyes.

"Thank you, Jay, it… it means more then you'll ever know hearing that from you." She said, scooting herself closer to me.

Right before something was about to happen, the doors to the hotel swung open!

"Jay, Nikki! Come on we need to move out, let's go!" Percy yelled gesturing for us to follow.

The two of us both shot up in a second. Nikki slapped the golden pendant around her neck and her armor appeared around her, with her sword and bow armed. I turned to run and grab my armor but when I turned, Alex tossed me my helmet and my silver breastplate. I slapped on the breastplate, and put the helmet on, giving my sister an appreciative nod. I ran out next to Percy who was in a full sprint with Annabeth on his heels.

"Percy, what is it!?" I asked him, running besides him.

He held his hand up and him, and the rest of the twenty or so campers with us all held out positions. The street was deathly quiet. Cars and sleeping mortals all littered the streets. Small fires and water sprouted all over the place.

Percy turned to everyone with us. "Get started moving the sleeping mortals out of the way! It'll be here soon." He ordered everyone.

It was starting to get dark now. An attack was surely coming soon. Percy turned to me with a worried expression.

"I had a dream, Kronos unleashed a drakon. It could be here any minute." He told me.

I sighed and bit my bottom lip. "Drakon huh? Doesn't sound good, but I mean we've faced down worse before, right?" I asked him, trying to lighten the mood.

His face darkened, and Annabeth who was standing next to him stepped up. "He's worried because of what Rachel told us. She said that the drakon can only be killed by a child of Ares!" She exasperated to me, still clearly not happy Rachel was there.

I muttered a Greek curse. "Damn Clarisse. Speaking of that, have we gotten word from Selina yet since we sent her back to camp to get her?"

Percy shook his head. I cursed again. "Well maybe I could fly back on Agatha and see?" I suggested.

Percy shook his head "Sorry Jay we can't afford you leaving. Besides, if Clarisse didn't listen to Selina, why would she listen to you or me?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Point taken."

Percy nodded and ran off to help someone who was having trouble with a sleeping mortal. I looked and saw Alex, levitating people with her magic and gently moving them into stores, and apartment buildings. Annabeth spoke up next to me.

"I really like your sister Jay, she's very smart." She told me, with a small smile.

I chuckled a little and nodded. "Yeah… I like her too. I'm glad she found me. It's just a little crazy… all this time, a sister." I said to her honestly.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah I can understand. I get like that whenever another Athena camper comes to camp. It's really sort of a-."

I didn't have to even look up. It was night time now, and my supersonic sense kicked in. I grabbed Annabeth and yanked her to the ground!

"THERE IT IS, SET UP DEFENSES!" I heard Percy yell.

The best way I could describe the Drakon, was a mixture between a snake and a dragon. It slithered down the side of a building and shot some sort of corrosive poison from its mouth. Campers were screaming! It zoomed down off the building, trying to snap up Percy. At the last second a rec camaro zoomed through the air and knocked it off course! Alex ran over and helped him to his feet. Next, she used her magic to pick up a downed street light and sent it flying back towards the beast. It snapped the light in its jaws, and the two sides of it fell to the ground. I helped Annabeth back to her feet and pulled my bow off my shoulder.

"I really need to get her to teach me how to do that." I muttered launching an arrow at the thing that was now scaling the side of the building.

The arrow found its mark like it usually did when I shot, but it didn't even faze him, it bounced harmlessly off its scales. I cursed in Ancient Greek and turned back to Annabeth.

"Any ideas!?" I shouted, as the two of us ran down to join the others.

"None yet!" She yelled back over the roar of the drakon.

I dodged a blast of poison and rolled back up near Nikki and Percy who were barking out orders to form up and take cover! I ducked down past another shot of poison and rolled into cover next to Alex behind a hot dog cart. Her Khopesh was in one hand, and a ball of fire was swirling at the tip of her brown wooden magician's staff. She stepped out behind the cart and launched a huge fire ball, towards the drakon who was trying to snatch up Percy and Nikki from below.

She missed and swore under her breath. "Well this is certainly fun!" She said sarcastically.

I chuckled between the yells of campers and roar of the drakon. I launched a flurry of arrows at it as it was avoiding Percy and Nikki's swords. The two of them were up close, dodging, and rolling out of the way of its jaws, while the other campers all fired arrows and lobbed bricks and chunks of rubble. Nothing was fazing it, it kept slithering in and out of our range and divebombing back. No matter how many arrows I shot, its scales didn't let it down.

I was starting to get annoyed. This thing could single handedly take us all out, it seemed like it was toying with us. Percy and Nikki couldn't keep up the fighting for long.

"We need some kind of plan! Maybe there's a chink in its armor somewhere?" I said out loud, talking to Alex.

"Um Jay?" She said.

I shook my head and stepped out to fire more arrows. "No, that wouldn't work. Even if it did, we'd have to get to it. Maybe only a certain element can kill it? Can you shoot anything else other then fire?" I yelled back asking my sister.

"No, but Jay-."

I shook my head at my stupidity. "No, no that wouldn't work either! How did they used to kill-."

"JAY!"

"What!?" I said turning back to her.

She rolled her eyes at me and pointed towards the Drakon, who was now on the ground trying to snatch Percy and Nikki from up-close. "I think Annabeth has got it covered." She told me.

"What are you-. ANNABETH!" I yelled when I saw her on the top of the beast's giant head.

Annabeth must have gotten on its back while it was distracted with Percy and Nikki. She was like a blonde haired, female version of Rambo. She reached down and stabbed her knife down into the drakons eye with everything she had.

"RAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" It screeched, swinging its snake like body around.

Percy tackled Nikki out of the way, and Annabeth quickly jumped off its head and ducked behind the same car Percy and Nikki were behind. It swung its tail around and knocked a car down the street. I grabbed Alex's arm, and pulled her back, just before the black Honda landed in on the hot dog cart.

I got up and dusted myself off. "Gods she's a genius." I said, running down the street.

I needed to take advantage now. I pulled out both of my knives out and leaped forward! I went to bring my knives down. I was right above its head, and I was aiming for the eyes. I was too slow, which didn't happen often. It swung its tail around and knocked me out of the air towards the side of a building. I already felt my insides crunch, just before I got knocked into the side of the building, a blue light stopped me just before I got squashed. I looked over and Alex had just managed to save me. The blue light faded, and I fell to the ground, right next to Percy, Nikki and Annabeth.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" I heard her yell from down the street.

I rolled my eyes and felt pain course through my stomach. Nikki helped me up to my feet and I took cover behind the car with her, Percy and Annabeth.

"Are you okay!?" Nikki asked me, her golden armor with a huge mark from the drakon across the chest.

I nodded and looked at the drakon flailing. All the campers we had brought, were firing arrows and launching what they could, but it was no use. The Drakon was distracted for now, however soon as it got used to only seeing out of one eye it'd be game over. We simply didn't have anything powerful enough to penetrate its scales and kill it.

"It's that prophecy! Only a child of Ares can kill the drakon." Nikki yelled over the creature's screeches.

Her father being the prophecy god, she knew better then all of us, that there was no getting around prophecies. I knew she was right, the last time I tried to play around and stop a prophecy, no matter how hard I fought and tried it came true. The prophecy said when I went to fight Atlas, that one would die by a parent's hand. The only was that line would come true was if Zoe died at the hands of her father Atlas, or my mother killed me. The latter would never happen, so Zoe was the only one the prophecy applied to. I did everything I could to stop it, and protect her, but I couldn't in the end, the prophecy came true.

It seems however a prophecy coming true was the only way we were getting out of this.

I stepped form cover and fired arrows to cover us. I aimed for the eyes, but its tail kept zooming up and smacking them out of the air.

"Agatha and I can double time it back to camp! I'll drag Clarisse back if I have to!" I yelled to the rest of my friends.

Annabeth stood up next to me and pointed. "I don't think you'll have too look!"

My neck swung around, and in the air down the street, was a huge formation of chariots. Not just any chariots, blood red chariots with marking of a boat. There was no doubt, that they were the chariots of Ares. The one at the front, with an electric crackling spear, was… Clarisse?

"It's Clarisse! The Ares cabin came!" Nikki yelled next to me.

I craned my head, as 'Clarisse' zoomed down into the street! She raised her spear and yelled. "ARES!"

The line of chariots came and raced down the street. The clashed with the drakon and the head chariot got sent flying back but regrouped after the first attack. It was without a doubt the Ares cabin, but that girl was not Clarisse. Yeah, she wore her armor and had her spear, but she was shorter, and less muscular looking. When she shouted out Ares, it sounded like she was intentionally making her voice deeper…

"ARES!" She shouted willing her chariot towards the Drakon again. The rest of the Ares campers zoomed, stabbing and slashing their swords at the creature, but the girl in the head chariot charged right for the creature's head.

I instinctively ran towards her with Percy behind me, knowing this was a bad idea. "WAIT STOP DON'T GO NEAR ITS MOUTH!" I yelled running towards the Drakon.

We were too late, and the Drakon, between its cries of pain from the Ares kids stabbing it, smacked the girls chariot back down the street. My friends and I ran over to check on her. When I got over top of her body, I froze. I knew why she looked familiar now. I knew her, she was one of my first friends.

In front of me, dying from the poison, was Selina.

 **A:N) I know I know, this is like super duper late and I'm very sorry for that. I'm gonna be honest, after my last few updates before this I was feeling extremely burned out. I had been writing not only this but my other personal stories, and doing so much writing I began to feel like a zombie typing at my laptop. Advice for any other writers, trying to write in this state shows drastically in your writing.**

 **I tried to power through, then after a week or two of struggling I realized the first draft sucked and scrapped it. I took a week or two to relax, clear my head, get rid of the writing zombie-ness and then started again yesterday, and now here the chapter is today.**

 **In the end I would rather put this chapter out then the one I had before, the first draft was way to rushed and panicked and was just me trying to rush through and you don't deserve that. So writing this draft I was focused, ready and got it done good. I hope you understand and enjoy!**

 **After this chapter we only have 3 or 4 more… THE END IS NEAR!**

 **I also want to ask everyone if they could do me a huge favor. I have two other stories out right now called 'The Other Son' and 'The 72nd Hunger Games:Jackson Carver', i'm on the fence about them as of now.**

 **The Other Son is a story about Damion Baker, a Son of Poseidon who was taken in by Luke after his mom and step-dad were killed. When he's sent on a mission to infiltrate Camp Half-blood during the Titans Curse, what will happen? Will he stay true to Luke and what he was taught? Or will his half-brother Percy Jackson be able to turn him to the side of good?**

 **If you like this story i promise i'm almost positive you will like that one as well! Please let me know in a review on that what you think, I'm debating on taking it down or not, so let me know what you think!**

 **The 72nd Hunger Games: Jack Carver, is the story of you guessed it Jackson Carver. Jackson Carver is living a lie, his friends Katniss and Gale think they know their friend, but in reality they have no idea what he's gone through. He is the son of two legendary District 1 Hunger Games victors. He grew up as the best fighter in the academy, and seemed destined to wear the victors crown himself. However when he see's his older sister Maryann but through the trials and tribulations of the games, eventually leading to her death his perceptive changed... He hoped on the coal train and rode it all the way to district 12. He hoped to live out his life there, free of anyone telling him what to do or trying to control his destiny. Here he is free, and can take his life into his own hands. The 72nd Hunger Games however... changes everything.**

 **If you're a fan of the Hunger Games please check this out! I have a plan to have this series consist of four books, going through the Hunger Games trilogy. Please if you're interested and like my writing please go leave a review and check it out!**

 **Thank you amazing people so much as always for the support, and i hope you're excited for my future projects!**


	14. It All Come Down To This!

The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis, (16 years old)**

"Selina!" I yelled right away tossing my bow to the side.

I knelt and right away went to harnessing all of my powers into my hands. I knew I could heal people with the rays of the moon, but I didn't know what Drakon poison did to a body. Speaking of the giant snake/dragon it was still reeling from our attacks and seemed to be trying to gain its baring's. Campers huddled around me, Annabeth, Alex and Nikki included who was down next to me.

Nikki being the medic of the group went to work right away. I could tell though that she was trying to keep her composure as the same as me.

"Jay, help me get the armor off, we need to find the source of the poison now!" She ordered me.

Annabeth pulled Selina's head into her lap while Alex seemed to be making sure the Drakon didn't get any funny ideas. Percy was watching the situation with a look of horror on his face. I managed to get Clarisse's armor off Selina when she finally stirred.

"P…Percy… Jay." She croaked out.

Percy rushed over next to her as Nikki was pulling bandages out of her pack. I finally saw her doctors face wither at the sight of the corrosive wound on Selina's shoulder. It wasn't good at all. It was a sick mix of black and green that could easily be seen rushing through her body. Nikki looked over at me with a look of horror on her face, and what she was trying to tell me was clear.

There was no amount of healing that would save her.

I shook my head. "No way, nobody else is going to die." I said holding my hands over her shoulder.

The silver rays emerged from my hand and I slowly felt the small but of energy I had from my body start to transfer from myself to Selina. Everyone watched with wide eyes and hope as the silver light made its way to Selina's wound. It didn't have the effect I desired.

Selina's body bucked, clearly in more pain. "NO! Jay… stop you… nothing… nothing's going to help." She said weakly grabbing my hand.

I fell back on my butt and felt myself start to well up. I turned over to my sister. "Alex! Is there something you can do!? There has to be some kind of magic we can use." I pleaded.

She could obviously see the magnitude of the situation. The look on her face was just as disappointed as mine. She gently shook her head.

"Jay my magic won't work to heal her it's… well different as you know." She explained, not wanting to drop the whole Egyptian magic bomb on everyone.

I turned back, completely determined to do something when someone beat me too it.

"NOOOO!" The voice yelled.

I turned around and a chariot flew down and landed. It was unmistakably Clarisse, with her boyfriend Chris. She had only her spear strapped to her back and was in jeans and a camp shirt. She ran up, and I smartly moved so she could kneel next to Selina.

"Why'd you do it… you crazy Aphrodite girl." Clarisse said softly.

Nikki looked back up at me from the ground and slowly shook her head. If Nikki said it, it was without a doubt official now. I felt some tears start to well up in my eyes. Selina was one of my first friends when I ever came to Camp. I remember the night I was claimed as a Son of Artemis, and I defended her cabin against insults from ironically enough Clarisse and Ares cabin. I watched on, as Clarisse tried to comfort Selina in what would be her last few moments. I felt Alex come up next to me.

She carefully put a hand on my shoulder. "Jay… are you okay?" She asked me, knowing full well that I wasn't, but I was thankful for her asking.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, I'm not okay. I can't worry about it now though…" I said determined.

I watched the scene and saw Selina reach into her pocket and pull something out. I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. It was the scythe charm, the symbol of Kronos. Everything finally made sense now. I remember saying and thinking multiple times I would put an arrow into the traitor the first time I saw them… but now all I wanted to do was get my hands around Kronos's neck.

Selina wasn't a traitor. In the end she was a hero, and after she took her final breath Clarisse made sure we knew as much.

"She's a hero! She died a hero! Do all of you understand!?" She demanded standing up strongly.

I clenched my fist and heard roars coming from the other side of the street. The Drakon started roaring, and swarming through the side streets waves of monsters came piling in. It was like a scene out of a video game. An army of monsters and beasts came swarming at the rag tag group of heroes bent on protecting the world.

I looked over at my friend's lifeless body and felt rage burn through me again. I wasn't going to cry or grieve now, I was going to run towards that army and take out every monster that I could. My friends seemed to have the same mindset. Alex pulled out her Khopesh and I saw lights of blue magic swirl in both of her hands. Nikki spun her sword a few times and stood next to the two of us ready to charge. Percy and Annabeth came up next to us, and we were all the front line. I saw Percy about to give orders when Clarisse stepped in-front her spear crackling lightning.

"That Drakon is mine." She said in a deadly voice.

I nodded to her. That was the Clarisse I knew and loved.

And with her battle cry, we all charged.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"COME ON IS THAT ALL KRONOS HAS!? WHERE IS HE? BRING HIM OUT!" Clarisse screamed with the red essence of Ares emanating from around her.

Clarisse had completely disposed of the Drakon single handedly. She had run up to it, leaped and stabbed it through the eyes with her spear and within another minute the beast was laying dead on the street! All of the campers seemed to completely be revamped with the arrival of fresh troops from the Ares Cabin.

Alex and I decided to partake in some brother sister bonding time, by completely slaughtering entire waves of monsters together. Nothing brought two new siblings closer together.

I ducked a telekhine sword strike and wacked him in the back of the head with my bow! Alex lifted the helpless monster into the air with her magic, and I sent an arrow into its chest dissolving it. My nighttime sense felt something else behind me, and I turned, getting down on one knee and launching another arrow right into the eye of a cyclops who was about to smash me to bits!

I turned around and saw Alex slicing the stomach of a Dracaena. "Duck!" I yelled pulling my bow-string out, two arrows materializing.

Alex didn't hesitate and dropped to the ground, and I let my arrows fly. Two telkhines dropped to the ground in dust and I was about to go over and see if she was alright before she yelled out.

"On your right!" She yelled pulling out her boomerang.

I dashed to my left and Alex tossed her boomerang and it sailed right through a leaping hellhound. I gave her a quick and the two of us got back to back. I felt my movements go perfectly off of hers and everything that came towards us was sent back! I looked over and we seemed to have great control of the situation, I saw Percy, Annabeth and Nikki near the front, carving a canyon through the monster army.

I looked back to Alex, I knew it was time to finally make the final push. "Come on! Let's make our way to Percy!" I yelled to her.

"On it!" She yelled as she tossed another hellhound down the street with her magic.

I leaped up onto the head of a cyclopes, quickly shot an arrow into its head and leaped off! I landed on the top of a hellhound that had just leaped towards Percy. I landed and stabbed the end of my bow into it, gaining a thankful nod from my best-friend.

He thrusted his sword out. "COME ON FINAL PUSH!" He yelled darting forward with me at his heels.

After another ten minutes of slicing, firing arrows and lobbing cars down the street, which we had Alex to thank for, we finally managed to get them on the run! Every camper cheered, some fired arrows down the street as the monsters that remained all ran back towards Kronos's camp. It was another night down, and another battle won.

I took in a few deep breaths and almost felt my legs about to give out. I felt Percy put a hand on my shoulder and I steadied myself. I looked up and while he had his normal Percy grin. How the guy managed to stay positive at times like this I had no idea, but I was grateful for it. I nodded, and he removed his hand, recapping his sword.

Nikki, Annabeth and Alex ran off behind us to help wounded and left Percy and I looking down the street. I slipped out the cellphone I had for emergencies. I read the time on it and I sighed, I looked at Percy and knew in an instant he knew what time it was and the date as well.

12:01am, August 18th.

I steadied my breathing and Percy locked eyes with me. I gave a sarcastic laugh. "Ha, happy birthday man." I told him.

He nodded his head. "Thanks… so today is finally the day."

I nodded, he was right. The last few years had all lead up to the day that Percy turned sixteen. The day had finally come when according to the prophecy, he was either going to save or destroy the gods and Olympus.

Percy took a shaky breath. "Jay… I need you to promise me something. I wouldn't ask anyone else to do this… but you're my best-friend and I need you to give me your word." He said in a very serious tone.

I knew that when Percy sounded like that, he meant business, so I nodded. "Of course, man… what is it?" I asked.

He nodded and didn't meet my eye. "One way or another, tonight is going to be the end. We'll either be dead or alive by the time tomorrow all because of something I do…"

"Whatever the choice is Percy, you'll make the right one." I assured him.

He nodded. "I would like to think I will but… we have to be prepared incase Kronos gets his hands on me somehow."

"Percy he won't-."

"Let's just say he does." He said cutting me off.

"We don't know what he's capable of… he controlled and manipulated Luke and we all know how strong he was. We need to be ready incase he somehow does the same to me…"

"Percy you aren't Luke. You won't be manipulated like him!" I said, trying to piece together what he was asking.

He sighed again and shook his head. "I know I'm not. But I just want you to promise me Jay… if he does get me and has me under his control one way or another. I… I want you to promise that you'll-."

"NO! There's not a chance Percy. Not me, or anyone else is going to let that happen." I said to him in a stern tone.

Percy gave me a hard look. He looks slightly intimidating, it must be a big three child thing. "Jay, the fate of the world and everyone we love depends on it! If Kronos somehow gets me under his control… I need you to kill me. You need to hit my weak point!" He said, lowering his voice at the second part.

I looked at him incredulously. I couldn't believe that he was actually asking me to kill him. I of course had the idea that Percy might die in my head, but I never thought that he had any more of a chance of dying then anyone else. Especially after he became invincible.

I shook my head. "Percy… you can't ask me to do that!" I begged him.

Percy was my best-friend. Every adventure that I've been on he's been there with me. Every up, down, and challenge my best-friend had been there. Now he was sitting here and asking me to possibly have to kill him.

Percy shook his head. "I don't like asking you too Jay! Would you rather me ask Annabeth? Grover? I trust them with everything, but do you really think either of them could do it? Besides you can hit anything, anywhere with your bow." He said turning to me.

I thought about it in my head. He was right in the end, Grover or Annabeth would never be able to go through with it. Percy was right, the fate of the world was at stake, and I knew that Percy would want to save everyone else, all of his friends before himself.

I sighed and shakily nodded my head. "O…okay. But you need to promise me you'll do everything you can to avoid making me have too!" I said to him.

He nodded. "Of course. Now the only point where I'm vulnerable is… the small of back." He said, turning around and pointing towards the spot.

I sighed and nodded my head. The two of us both turned and looked down the street again. I digested what he had just said, and I was still trying to wrap my head around it. I shook my head and looked back at Percy.

"So… it really all comes to tonight huh?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah… everything we come to, comes down to one last battle."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thalia ended up suggesting that we make our way to Olympus to set up final defenses. Percy and I both gave the green light, we were to spread out and weak after non-stop battling to be based out of central park. It was smart to set up in Olympus and put everything we had into guarding it. I walked through the streets of the home of the gods and wished that one day I would be able to come back and see it full of life again. I walked by a statue of my mother and felt a twinge of worry, the battle between the gods and typhoon was still raging and it was getting closer. Percy had told us that he had a plan to help the gods out, but he was still ironing out the details.

Which for Percy meant that plan would probably work considering that most of the plans the two of us came up with normally had no planning whatsoever.

The main group of commanders, consisting of me, Nikki, Annabeth, Grover and Percy all made our way to the Olympus main palace where the meeting chamber was held. I had managed to get a few hours of mostly dreamless sleep throughout the day, as did Percy which was odd because normally our sleep was plagued with dreams and nightmares.

Now the moon was out again which meant my mom must have survived another night. It also meant that the final battle was inching closer and closer.

When we finally did make it to the palace, we saw Rachel sitting with the Pandora's box Prometheus had given us. I saw Percy stare over at her, and I could tell he needed a moment alone with her. I was about to suggest we leave the two be when Annabeth of all people beat me to it.

I wasn't about to argue with her as she dragged Grover out of the throne room, and I followed with Nikki at my heels. I didn't go far, I walked out the giant doors and looked out over the city below. The entire city of New York was still asleep, and soon one way or another it would wake up again.

They say that when your about to die you see your whole life flash before your eyes. The same thing happened when you were about to head into a life or death battle. I saw it all in that moment looking over the city.

Walking up to Tranmere private school all those years ago, meeting Annabeth in my first class. The ensuing fight with the Cyclops and Dracaena.

Meeting Percy, being claimed as the first child of Artemis. Going on the quest across the country, medusa, the lotus hotel, finding Bianca and Nico, Ares, Hade domain, fighting Heracles.

My second summer. Playing a deadly game of dodgeball, leaping into a fight with the mechanical bronze bulls on my first day, Tantalus being made camp director, going on the quest for the Golden Fleece, Thalia coming back to life.

Saving Nikki from Westover Hall and the Manticore. Realizing my mother was missing, kissing Bianca for the first time, leading the quest to find my mother. Finding her, fighting Atlas… Zoe dying.

Being kidnapped on my last day of school and taken to the Labyrinth. Fighting my butt off until Nikki, Bianca, Percy and the gang all came to save me. After that swooping in at the Battle of the Labyrinth and fighting the army back.

Then finally this summer. Percy and I's mission on the andromeda… Beckendorf. Going through my trials with Hecate along with Nikki. Finding the Hunters, meeting my father again in my dream. The battles at Lincoln Tunnel, Williamsburg Bridge, all the battles up until now.

All my successes and failures ran through my head at that moment.

"Hard to believe it'll all be over one way or another after tonight." I heard Nikki say behind me.

I turned around and couldn't help but smile at her presence. She was wearing her camp shirt and jogger, her blonde hair cascading down her back. She told me she stopped wearing a ponytail as much because some new campers started getting her confused with Annabeth. I smiled and shook my head.

"No… it's no over after tonight. When we win, there's always going to be monsters to fight." I said trying to sound upbeat.

She let out a small laugh and came to lean over the edge next to me. For about a minute we just stood there, admiring the New York skyline. I glanced over at her, and I couldn't deny that she looked absolutely beautiful. After everything that that the two of us had been through together, I had seen her grow so much.

At first, I had seen her as more of a cousin or sister type… however it had changed over time. I didn't know if she always had a crush on me like she told me before we fought Koios, but I didn't know what to really make of it. Yeah, she was beautiful, I could talk to her about anything, she was strong, brave, caring and all that amazing stuff but… Bianca always came back to my mind.

She let out a deep breath. "Jay what are things going to be like if we win this?" She asked.

"You man WHEN we win right?" I corrected, determined to keep the positivity.

She let out a small laugh and nodded. "Yes, when we win. What are things going to be like?" She asked me.

"Well if Percy and I have our way the gods and camp will be a lot-."

"No, I mean with us Jay." She interrupted me.

I felt a shiver up my spine and felt myself start to sweat. "What… what do you mean?" I asked her.

She sighed and shook her head, "Jay you know what I mean. I know about how you feel for Bianca, but I-."

"Hey, I think I just heard Percy call me." I said trying to avoid the conversation.

I went to walk away but she grabbed my wrist and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Jay please! We need to have this conversation now… I need to have this conversation now." She begged.

I didn't want to have the conversation on the eve of a battle to decide the fate of all humanity. However, I looked at Nikki's gorgeous, pleading blue eyes and I couldn't deny her. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Look Nik, I… I care about you, a lot. I'd die or take a hit or anything for you. And yeah maybe I have thought about you like that once or twice, but… Bianca…" I started, before she put a hand to my lips.

She shook her head. "Jay, I know that… I just need to get things off my chest. I… I've felt this way since our first quest together, but Bianca is my friend and you never seemed interested like that so I… I never said anything!" She finally confessed out.

I felt twinges pull at my heart-strings. I had confessed to Bianca that I still loved her back at the Hunters camp, but from how she responded it was hard to tell if she truly felt the same way still. She may have really had to cut off all her romantic feelings to join the Hunters, and the thought did upset me.

"And Jay, look I don't care if you ever feel the same way towards me or wanna date me or whatever! I just want to know that after this is all over… after we WIN. That… that we can still be the team we are." She said softly.

I slowly nodded my head. That much was true. No matter if these feelings that were beginning to stir in me for Nikki turned into anything, she was always going to be my friend. We would always be a team, as great a fighting duo as our parents were. When she saw my nod, a small smile came to her face and she pulled me into a hug, putting her arms around my neck. I melted into it and hugged her back. No matter what she was always going to be incredibly important to me.

"You'll always be more important to me then you'll ever know Nik." I said into her hair.

She pulled up with a smile. I realized she was only about an inch or two smaller then me now.

She planted a kiss on my cheek then pulled away. "You're the best Jay. Now you go check on Percy, I need to go help Alex the rest of the wounded patched up before tonight." She informed me.

I smiled and stared at her running away for longer then I care to admit when she left. I sighed and turned back to the Olympian council chamber.

The love life could wait, for now, it was time for everything to come to an end.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Percy this is a REALLY bad idea." Grover said as we walked towards Poseidon's throne.

"He's right Percy this is a bad idea even for you." Annabeth added in.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah man, you know I normally support your stupid plans, but this one is like extra stupid." I pleaded with my best-friend.

Percy's brilliant plan was climbing onto Poseidon's throne and asking him to help the gods fight Typhoon. My mother had told me once that the God's did NOT take someone sitting in their throne lightly. Most of the time said person would be blasted on the spot. And now Percy was going to simply sit in his father, who happened to be one of the three most powerful gods, throne.

He shook his head. "It's the only way! Now come on and help me up." He said coming to the base of Poseidon's throne.

Annabeth, Grover and I all looked at each other skeptically. In the end we helped Percy up to his father's throne. As soon as Percy's butt made contact with the seat a loud earthquake shook the ground! Annabeth, Grover and I all held onto each other, so we could stay standing, and we looked up at Percy who seemed to be day-dreaming.

"Gods it actually worked." Annabeth said sounding impressed.

I nodded my head impressed as well. "You're right, maybe we shouldn't doubt his stupid plans so much." I said.

The conversation between Percy and his father seemed to only last a few minutes. Before I knew it my best-friend was smiling, he leaped down off the throne and landed in-front of us with a smile on his face.

"So, what did he say!?" Grover asked nervously.

Percy nodded and smiled. "He said yes! Alright now we got to-."

He was cut off by the sound of the massive doors swinging open. I turned and running towards us were Thalia, Alex and Nikki. Alex was gripping her Khopesh apprehensively, and Nikki was in her golden armor. Thalia reached us first, her bow drawn.

"Guys it's time… he's here. Kronos has reached Olympus." She told us.

 **A:N) HELLOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! Now now before you all go raging at me, please let me explain my little hiatus. For the last month I've had a lot of stuff going on in my personal life that has kept me very busy, that's one, real life stuff always comes first.**

 **Second. After posting the last chapter I felt really really burned out. I had been writing this story and just this story for so long! So I decided I wanted to take some time away from it and write other stuff. I was on a real kick for Pokemon and Hunger games so I've wrote a lot of stuff for that. I didn't want to force myself to put out an inferior chapter.**

 **I didn't think it would be fair to you guys or myself, to force myself into updating this when at the time I knew it wasn't going to turn out well. Yeah I probably could have had this story finished within the last month, but it would have ended up being really really bad xD So I waited and now I feel I'm ready to jump back into it and FINISH THIS SERIES!**

 **So two quick questions/announcements. 1.) This story will officially have 3 chapters left… YES ONLY 3 MORE! I have been with this story and series for so long…. The first chapter of The First Son of Artemis, was in 2015, three years ago, wow. It's hard to believe that it was so long ago. I'm going to get so emotional writing the last chapter.**

 **2.) in reference to the first and second book of this series… I have been contemplating doing a re-write for those two books! I wrote them was I was a sophomore and junior in High School and if you read them you can tell how inferior my writing back then was compared to now.**

 **I wouldn't take the original stories down! I'd just release new version re-writes of them. I just feel I want to improve them, fix my grammar, typos, and stuff like that. I would also want to add a few scenes, re-do a few scenes, and maybe bring a few plot points hints earlier, things like that!**

 **For Example.) Maybe drop a few hints about Nikki's crush on Jay earlier, fix her backstory, give hints about Alex earlier, maybe actually get a scene with Jay's dad when he was alive, stuff like that! It would be the exact same story just better! Like an enhanced version!**

 **The Heroes of Olympus and Kane Chronicles stories will still be my main focus, the re-write would be a side project maybe releasing 1 time every 2 weeks or so!**

 **That's it for this long AN! Please leave a review for me, I still promise to release The Lost Hero arc the DAY I post the last chapter if we have 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for being awesome!**

 **PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE POLL! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
